Lullaby
by starlight15
Summary: Part I: 100 drabbles. Drabble 100: They were shinobi. But, first and foremost, they were human... That’s what we were taught anyways.
1. Introduction

_Neji/Tenten_

**Introduction**

Tenten stared agape at the sullen Hyuuga, arms crossed and infamous white eyes narrowed.

"Well?"

Tenten was stunned, her cinnamon brown eyes filling up with tears. Her hands shook and her smoke – blue Chinese top rustled.

Neji stood there, expecting an answer.

Without saying anything, Tenten collapsed onto her boyfriend, murmuring one word:

"YES!"

Neji's eyes softened and he hugged his now fiancée.

---

"WHAT?"

"What did you expect?" Neji was amused at Tenten's reaction. "Being a wife of a Hyuuga, especially that of a prodigy-" his chin tilted up arrogantly, "-requires special guidelines and rules."

And a 23 year old Tenten stared at the thick tome that was thrust under her nose.

"Hiashi – sama expects you to remember all of these by the end of the week."

"Neji, this has to be at least 2500 pages! If not more!"

"Why do you think I hate it so much?"

_Introduction to the Hyuuga Household._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Hehe, short drabble. There's going to be a hundred, mostly Neji/Tenten but sprinkles of Sasuke/Sakura, Ino/Shikamaru and Naruto/Hinata in some places. Might do other pairings if I feel like it.


	2. Love

_Neji/Tenten_

**Love**

_"Young love is from the earth, and late love is from heaven." _- Turkish Proverb

Ying and yang.

Black and white.

Heaven and Earth.

Opposites.

Total opposites.

Tenten mused thoughtfully, resting as she gazed idly at the clouds. Neji was standing a few feet from her, leaning against a tree, his eyes carefully blank. His posture was lax yet still alert, his expression calm and undisturbed. A light breeze blew by, rustling the leaves and blowing the grass.

Love.

It was a forbidden word, something that Tenten had desperately tried to avoid but failed. She had dodged around it, only to fall into a deeper and stickier trap.

_Damn._

Of course, the object of her affection was Neji. Who else could it be? Lee was more like a little brother and the other men she hardly knew. Gai was too old (dear Lord, just thinking about that possibility made her feel mortified) and the other shinobi had their own girls.

But Tenten could do nothing but feel.

_Unrequited love._

She flew in the sky, soaring through clouds and weaving between sunsets, watching the world move underneath her.

He walked on the ground, desperately trying to grow through the thick jungle of rules, laws and regulations. He looked longingly at the sky, wishing with all his heart to join that sole, free bird up there.

And she looked longingly down, wishing that he could join her up in her wonderful world.

They say young love grew from the earth.

They say that late love fluttered from heaven.

But somewhere, Neji and Tenten found pure, simple love in between.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Cheese. It was so cheesy and fluffy I could shoot myself. Forgive me for any OOCness.


	3. Light

Mindless Team Gai love :)

**Light**

"But don't you see it Neji, Tenten?"

"Hmm?" the sole kunoichi looked up from her weapon polishing, a smudge of metal polish was wiped on her cheek but she didn't seem to mind.

"THE LIGHT OF YOUTH!"

…

"…wasn't it the 'flame of youth'?"

"YOSH! Gai-sensei and I have noticed that while the flame of youth is indeed a BURNING AND PASSIONATE essence to our youthful childhood, we have realized that the flame of youth can burn a little too much!"

"Your logic eludes me," Neji's monotone voice broke through his (in)sane team mate's ramblings.

"But Neji! Don't you see? The FLAME OF YOUTH differs from the LIGHT OF YOUTH-"

"Spare me."

"But if you're going to get specific and accurate, then perhaps you might want to change the 'youth' part?" Tenten suggested, humouring Lee. "We're only…uh… 'youthful' for a while, not forever."

"YOSH! You're right Tenten! I shall have to decide on a new word tomorrow and if I can't, then I'll do a thousand push ups and if I can't do that, then I'll do 500 sit ups and if I can't do _that…_"

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Crack, plain and simple. I was going to do some Neji/Tenten cheesiness again but when I was thinking 'light', I suddenly heard Lee's voice scream, "**_LIGHT OF YOUTH!_**" and knew that that _had_ to be my drabble. Enjoy :)


	4. Dark

Sasuke/Sakura

**Dark**

Sakura looked around wildly, feeling helpless. Her two broken legs were crumpled painfully underneath her and her chakra was too low to heal herself. She had taken the last of her soldier pills and was in a rather vulnerable position.

There was a rustle in the trees overhead and she immediately brought her kodachi out front in her protectively. Her ANBU mask was cracked and spattered with blood of her target's and herself. Her soft, short pink hair shone in the moonlight while the rest of her was covered in the neutral, dark colours of the ANBU uniform.

_Damn it, where is he?_

Her partner had seemingly deserted her. He had ordered her to go when their target had escaped and his henchmen had stayed behind to distract the ANBU team long enough for the missing – nin to get away. Needless to say, Sakura had took off only to fall into a cleverly planned _quadruple_ trap (honestly, did anyone do those nowadays? Who would think that a missing – nin on the run would have time to do that…) filled with weapons, genjutsu, _more_ genjutsu and even more weapons.

She was lucky that two broken legs were all she got.

There was another rustle, this time to her left and she channelled steady streams of left-over chakra into her eyes to enable her to see better.

There was a flash of red and she tensed.

Absolute silence and then the thin, hissing sound of incoming metal whizzed through the air. Blocking them efficiently with her short kodachi, Sakura heard sharp sounds of footsteps running across the grass, heading directly to her.

She gritted her teeth, knowing that she was probably going to die. There wasn't much she could do with two broken legs, almost no chakra and her endurance quickly fading.

The predator had become the prey.

Sakura was thrown back harshly, her legs dangling uselessly and painfully. She coughed and spat blood on the inside of her mask, wishing she could just rip it off her face. She dared not though; it was her only protection against face-to-face attacks. She felt her vision blur and knew that her chakra had run out.

She doubled over in pain as she hit a solid, wide tree, her back cracking at the impact. She fell in a crumpled, unable to even lift her kodachi.

A dark chuckle was heard above her.

"So this is the female sannin's apprentice? Pathetic."

He kicked her, delighting in the small whimpers and tremors that ran across her slim body.

The missing – nin was roughly kicked aside by a furious ANBU leader, his eyes narrowed murderously. Without another word, he advanced assertively and killed the missing – nin in three clean, savage moves. The murderous intent and fierce attacks was only a small portion he was feeling when he saw the bloody bastard beat up the already near dead Sakura.

Disposing of the body carelessly, the ANBU leader rushed to the fallen female. Using his limited knowledge in the medical area and using his still large portion of chakra, he stabilized the more critical areas and healed the deeper, more painful cuts and bruises.

Picking her up carefully and effortlessly, he murmured, "It's a good thing you have pink hair. It's easy to find you in the dark."

Before fading into an unconscious slumber, Sakura opened her jade green eyes, gratitude, trust and love glimmering in their depths.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This is the best chapter so far. I think so anyways. I really like this one :). Pardon any grammar and spelling mistakes; I don't feel like bothering my beta with these small chapters.


	5. Rot

Neji/Tenten with some (crack) Team Gai (mostly Lee xD).

**Rot**

"…"

Lee stared, his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight that greeted him when he reached the training grounds.

"She doesn't even do this much destruction when Neji closes her tenketsus by accident!"

The once lovely, lush, thick forest of Training Ground 48 was gone. Nonexistent. Kapush. Deceased. Dead.

You probably get the point now.

"NO! THE SQUIRRELS!"

And so Lee rushed in, all intents of training gone. There wasn't much he could look at or for; thanks to the lack of trees in the way, he could see beyond Konoha now.

"CRAP!"

A furious Tenten came storming through, demolishing the already killed trees even more with lethal, pointy, deadly weapons. She had chakra strings attached to them and was recklessly waving them around so they spun around her like a weapon Kaiten, somehow managing to keep the individual weapons from getting tangled together.

"Tenten! How could you use your flame of youth in such an un-youthful manner…?" Lee's boisterous voice trailed off and he whimpered in fear as Tenten turned her murderous eyes to him.

"Where's Neji?" the kunoichi hissed, her voice practically dripping with venom.

"Eh? Why?" Lee asked, but immediately regretted asking.

"Because," Tenten's voice was quiet, but shook with almost comical anger, "Look what he did to the custom-made, hand crafted katana that took me _months_ to save up for!"

She threw it with such ferocity that Lee didn't dare try to even catch it. He let it whistle by him before running after it. Catching it, the taijutsu prodigy examined the extraordinary blade and handsome handle.

"What's wrong with it?" Lee asked, clueless, examining the thin sword again.

"_Can't you see it?_" Tenten approached him so quickly that Lee had no time to run to escape the still moving hurricane of weapons.

"What?" the bowl-cut chuunin almost whimpered, intimidated and almost scared of Tenten.

"**_THE ROT!_**"

She pointed to a small, almost unnoticeable patch fuzzy green mould that was on the point where the blade met the hilt.

_Is that even possible?_ Lee thought dizzily, trying not to notice Tenten's form of a Kaiten.

"Stop overreacting," a smooth, hard masculine voice penetrated their conversation. Neji walked in, dodging the weapons with ease and long practice. He attached his own chakra strings to them using only one hand and stopped their movements. Now the weapons were suspended in mid-air, quivering oddly against the opposing forces.

Lee carefully placed the katana on the ground before running for it.

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten hissed, "You bastard!"

"Here," Neji thrust a long, thin package at her. "Now stop acting over dramatic."

Tenten glared at him, her chocolate brown eyes practically sparking with anger and with a twist, tied all of her chakra strings together. She attached them to standing branch from a demolished tree and opened the package.

There lay a gleaming, new katana. The blade was shining with the use of rare, strong blue steel and titanium with the smooth, sophisticated black handle that had a silver and red dragon running up it. The sheath was just as gorgeous, the plain, shiny black covering it with a glossy shine. There was a small, almost unnoticeable compartment on the side and as soon as Tenten pressed it, a hidden hole revealed itself with five senbon presenting themselves to her.

Smiling with an apology, gratitude and happiness mixed in her expression, Tenten carefully put aside her new gift, leaned up and kissed a slightly shocked Neji on the cheek.

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I can't seem to write Neji/Tenten crack without it evolving into cheese or something else. I don't really like this chapter :( Out of curiosity, how many people have had the interest enough to read this far?


	6. Break

Ino centric.

**Break**

Ino was scarily pale in the torture room, her already pale skin almost glowing eerily in the pale, dim light that was emanating from the small light bulb hanging above the nailed down chair. It was dark everywhere else, but she knew exactly what and where the contents were.

_ANBU Interrogator, top of her division._

It was a path she never knew that she would go down. She had imagined that being the head of the flower shop, or perhaps a chuunin teacher or maybe even a jounin leader would what she would eventually be. She had imagined being a housewife as well as a ninja, or maybe even a medic.

But ANBU interrogator wasn't on the list.

It began with Tenten, actually.

She was the first of the kunoichi to join ANBU. The bun – haired woman had jumped from the bottom of the rank, where all new ANBU started, to the top in less than a week. Her skills with weapons, genjutsu, ninjutsu and especially taijutsu made her a valuable member.

It was Tenten who encouraged the other kunoichi to begin joining ANBU. Sakura followed next, becoming the top medic as well as the genjutsu specialist. Hinata came tentatively, still shy and innocent in her own way. Joining ANBU with her friends gave her a stronger backbone, as well as a certain degree of firmness, determination and ruthlessness that she later on used on the shocked Hyuuga elders when she became leader. They had thought they could manipulate and control Hinata, since she was always rather quiet and shy, with no sense of will. She became an assistant ANBU leader.

Ino was left. The three had encouraged, bullied, bribed and even tried to persuade Ino to come, but she was still unsure. Killing had never suited Ino, even less than it did to Hinata. She wasn't particularly strong in any parts of the ninja technique, except for the rare jutsu that was passed down in her family. But that didn't even count.

So, using her own words and ways, Ino managed to throw her friends off. It worked for a time. They left her alone but they came back, fiercer than ever.

There was a solution.

_Interrogator._

They broke her without meaning too. Days, weeks, _months_ and the blonde was haunted by their words, their meanings.

She gave in and turned in her application.

She was accepted, trained under Ibiki, who found she had a certain flair for interrogating, and learned mental and physical torture and how to pry someone just the right way to make them spill their guts.

Ino was horrified. She loved her job so much that she became a menace, known throughout for her high success rate and simple, yet sometimes brutal ways.

_I never imagined it would turn out this way._

But turning to her victim, who was a Cloud nin, she felt that familiar chill crawl up her spine and she felt a sickening sense of glee. Yes, she loved her job.

Walking confidently up to her prey, she smirked at the obviously terrified jounin.

It was time for her to break another victim.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I hope I didn't scare anyone with this drabble. It seems that dark or action angst suits my writing style more than romance and comedy. I really like this drabble; it just kinda flowed from me. Hope you enjoy :).

Dedicated to weirdest1 for sticking with me this far xD I know, the last chapter was odd. I didn't like it but I have 99 other drabbles to go, so I figured at least one was going to go wonky.


	7. Heaven

Tenten centric, slight Neji/Tenten**  
**

**Heaven**

Tenten walked slowly down the long, winding dirt path. It was an isolated place, right into the heart of the forest with nothing but the breeze and the chirps of the birds to fill the silence.

She paused when she had reached by a tall, old yet sturdy tree. She slid down to sit at the base, nestled between the ancient roots and underneath the shade of the falling leaves.

It was quiet and she liked that. Tenten didn't mind loud noises and the bustle of the town, but the serene tranquility was peaceful and wonderful for the mind.

Tenten fiddled with her kunai that she had since childhood. The handle was wrapped with worn blue cloth and the edges were dull without the shine – nonetheless, Tenten loved it more than any of her other weapons. It had been her first weapon and a gift from her parents that passed away when she was just six years old.

The brunette missed her family. Her parents were gone and her sister, her one living relative had disappeared without a trace two years later.

Tenten sighed wearily as she leaned against the tree. It seemed to understand her and sheltered her from the cool breeze.

The weapons mistress watched as gold, brown, orange and red leaves swirl in the wind before dipping gently onto the ground. It was relaxing and amusing to watch the patterns that the leaves carved in the air.

The air was chilly and the slight wind made it colder but Tenten didn't mind. For her, everything about autumn was wonderful, even the cold weather.

Her unbound hair waved gently in the breeze, tangling with the falling leaves. The dirt path was becoming a rich splash of warm colors with the still green grass peaking through. The light from twilight cast soft shadows against the forest.

Tenten felt an ache in her chest, knowing the reason for it. During autumn, her family would always take the time to go out and play around up in the treetops as everyone was a shinobi or kunoichi in her family.

Remembering the fun times that she had shared with her sister back then, Tenten smiled nostalgically. They had been so close that they had joked that they were 'twins'.

The ache grew and Tenten felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them slide out. Instead she sighed and settled comfortably against the tree trunk, planning to stay there for a while.

It was nice to be protected, to be sheltered sometimes, Tenten decided. The slightly drooping branches and the thick bunches of leaves shielded Tenten yet it was comfortable, warm, safe.

Autumn was much like twilight, Tenten thought idly as she watched the sky fade from the dusty red and orange into the inky blackness of the night. Both were a time of the space in between two definite heartbeats.

"Thinking again?"

A quiet, contemplative voice broke through Tenten's musing. She glanced up but she already knew who the speaker was.

Instead of replying, she just let a small, sad smile creep along her face.

Neji dropped onto the ground beside her, somehow sliding so that he was positioned behind her. Tenten nestled between his legs, leaning against his chest and feeling and hearing his soft breathing. His muscled arms crept around her waist to loosely drape around her.

They weren't really friends. They were too intimate to be classified that. Yet they weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend; both were too dedicated to their ninja lives.

_The space in between._

Tenten sighed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she settled onto Neji's chest. A smile, this time a happy, content smile, flitted across her matured face.

Tenten was a top - notch kunoichi. Assistant head ANBU captain, renowned weapons expert and an accomplished ninja. Yet here she was, safe and shielded from everything.

_Sometimes you just have to let things go and drift._

A time of change. That was what autumn was. Yet in the flurry of getting harvesting done and completing missions quickly before the cold of winter settled in, everyone found time to sit back and enjoy the quiet yet stunning show that autumn always put on.

But for Tenten, it was always something different, something more.

It was her haven.

_Tenten._

Her heaven.

-----------------------------------

**AN: **If you've noticed, yes, this is from my other fanfic, Kunoichi Seasons. I thought it fit this theme and decided to share it with anyone who's reading it here.


	8. Away

Sasuke centric.

**Away**

I have nothing.

I used to have everything, but then it was savagely and painfully torn away from me. I had a loving family, with a great mom, a wise father and a caring brother. I had loving aunts and uncles with great friends and playmates and cousins. I got good grades in school, and I was the top of my class. I wasn't an outstanding prodigy like Itachi, but I had already earned great quantities of respect and admiration from my teachers and peers.

But then _he_ destroyed it all, my perfect world.

I remember…

I was running towards the Uchiha district, expecting to see my mom and show her the fantastic grade I had gotten from the kunai pop quiz Iruka – sensei had given us. I ran in, expecting to hear those familiar night sounds and see those familiar lights.

But there was silence.

Those quiet, swishing sounds of brooms cleaning homes, the noise of children running out on the streets and playing games, the night sounds of cooking and laughter and calling was replaced by silence.

The smells of foods cooking were extinguished, as well as the soft light from the many Uchiha lanterns hanging everywhere.

Silence.

It was eerie, walking into a seemingly deserted place. I had looked around in fear and worry, wondering where everyone was. It was too early for everyone to be asleep. Overcome with restlessness and anxiety, I had raced home, seeing torn lanterns, ripped pieces of wood and the worst.

_Blood stains. _

Gasping as I had reached my home, I hesitantly slid the door open, mechanically stepped out of my sandals and called out fearfully.

"Mom? Dad? Itachi?"

_Silence._

I remember racing around the compound, wondering wildly where everyone was. The last room I searched was my mom and dad's room. I had reached for those door knobs, my small hands shaking so badly that they rattled the old door knobs when I touched them. Turning it slowly, I gathered up whatever courage and determination I had left and pushed those once familiar, now heavy and commanding, doors open.

There was a pale light shining from the window I used to gaze out of when I had to fetch something from mom and dad's room. I followed the thin sliver of moonlight and froze, my eyes going wide and my hands and legs shaking more badly than ever. My throat refused to work and I think I had stopped breathing.

It was my mom and my dad, _dead_, and covered in their own blood with wide, savage slashes covering their bodies. Mom was lying on top of Dad in a grotesque position and I was grateful that I couldn't see their faces. I don't think I could've handled it.

There was slight movement and I had looked up, seeing the half lit form of Itachi. I shivered.

His eyes looked dead.

I desperately looked at him, my childish eyes wide.

"Why?"

The one word slipped my dry throat.

He had looked at me then, his Sharingan activated eyes spinning wildly.

And that's when I noticed that he had the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I took a step back, wanting to scream but I couldn't. I was only around seven, so I couldn't fight him back even if I wanted to. My instincts were literally screaming at me to run, to flee, to do _anything_ to get away from that monster. I forced myself to not look at mom and dad, knowing that I'd probably break down and start crying.

"To see how strong I am."

The reply was so simple, yet it sent shivers crawling up my spine and making my thick, black hair stand on end. He had massacred the entire clan for just that purpose?

But I remember thinking that at the moment Itachi had turned his gaze on me again, I knew I had to get out of there. I willed my small body to turn and burst through the doors, running _anywhere_ away from the horrid, death – filled place.

_"Run. Run away and cling on to life, foolish little brother."_

I clench my fists now at those words, knowing that they'll haunt me for life. Will I always be this cursed?

I had trained so hard after that that I nearly put myself into a coma several times from the intensity of my hate filled training. But I wasn't getting any stronger. I learned new moves and perfected them, but he was always stronger, _ahead_ of me.

When Orochimaru came and offered me power, I agreed.

I know in the back of my mind that it was wrong, going after Itachi blindly and putting my life in the hands of that bastardly, greedy snake, but I couldn't help it. I had already come this far and I couldn't back out now.

They say I'm foolish, clinging onto the past like that and throwing away my future.

But they don't get it.

For I am an avenger.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** EMO ATTACK! At least at the end xP. I decided to keep my muse happy and write tragedy/angst. Erm, yeah xD I'll have some cheesy Neji/Tenten up soon. I know those aren't the exact words that Itachi said and that's not _exactly_ what happened back then, but I just tweaked it a little bit.


	9. Cut

Sasuke/Sakura

**Cut**

Sakura smiled fondly as she snipped away at a piece of fabric. She rarely had time to do simple, everyday things ever since she became the mother of the entire Uchiha family - literally. Ever since she married Sasuke, she knew she would be the mother of the entire clan.

This was her secret, personal project. If Sasuke saw it, he would question her and ask why she was cutting a dusky blue baby suit. Sakura chuckled at her husband's density at certain times, rubbing her abdomen lovingly, protectively.

She was three months old pregnant with only slight signs showing. Sasuke would've noticed the change in her chakra pattern for sure if he wasn't so busy with the Hokage stuff, being the Rokudaime's most trusted advisor and most respected and reliable shinobi

So, smiling fondly at the blue cloth she was cutting and sewing at, Sakura imagined what her and Sasuke's baby would look like when she would give birth to it.

_Snip, snip._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Yay for super short, super cheesy drabbles. Requested by XxHotBloodySirenxX (well, actually, you requested Sakura but I couldn't resist throwing in Sasuke xD If you don't like Sas/Sak, I can do another one for you).


	10. Breathe

Neji/Tenten

**Breathe**

Tenten inhaled deeply, struggling to match her breathing pace with Neji's. They had been working on meditation since it was an area where Tenten was rather weak at and Neji excelled at.

"Breathe out."

The command was simple, but Tenten could feel her breath quicken when Neji whispered into her ear, her heart speeding up. It threw her breathing and focus off balance, frustrating her. Determined, Tenten relaxed and slowed her breathing to match Neji's.

"And breathe in."

There it was again, that slight breath that tickled her neck and her ear when Neji talked. Tenten cursed when her heart rate and her breathing quickened once again, thanking that at least she didn't blush easily.

She had feelings for Neji. There was no denying it but she knew reality from fantasies. Neji was part of a high class Hyuuga clan and even though he was a Branch member (which Tenten didn't care; she would love him even if he was a beggar), Neji held an important role in the Hyuuga clan. Since he was a prodigy, it would be expected for Hiashi to find a suitable wife for Neji and Tenten knew that any hopes of having a future with her team mate would be dashed. She came from a respectable family but they had died of a disease when she was young so she had no evidence to back her history up.

So she focused on their friendship instead, thanking whatever gods that were listening that Neji at least cared for her – even if it did reach only the boundaries of friendship.

"Breathe slowly out and hold."

Tenten obeyed, feeling his chest pressed against her muscled back so she could feel his breathing rate. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed and her hands relaxed on her knees, her body loose and calm. Neji was sitting behind her, one hand pressed against her chest and his chest pressed against her back. They sat nestled between the large roots of a tree, underneath the shade of its branches and leaves. It was probably the most intimate position you'd find them.

"Now I want you to do it on your own."

Tenten's eyes flew open, worry evident in her eyes. She had trouble enough with Neji trying to help her but now that she was on her own…

"Relax," Neji commanded, his deep voice calm, "You worry too much. Relax."

Biting her lower lip, Tenten closed her eyes again and tried to follow his previous instructions. Just as she was exhaling, she felt a calloused finger against her lip, pushing slightly down so she was forced to release her teeth's grip on it. Opening an eye, she saw Neji right up close to her face and reeled back in shock.

Neji frowned, something flickering behind his normally blank eyes at her reaction, "That's not relaxing."

"Well at least I'm trying," Tenten grumbled, closing her eyes again and desperately trying to beat down the blush that was starting to rise in her cheeks.

Neji moved away and watched.

Tenten breathed in and out, holding her breath for what she thought was the correct number of seconds. Her head cleared and she relaxed, _almost_ forgetting that Neji was watching her. But she couldn't forget; it was impossible for her.

Relaxing further, Tenten thought absently, _This is rather peaceful…I get why Neji does this so often now…_

Within seconds, she dropped off to sleep.

Neji moved quickly to catch Tenten as she fell backwards. Subtly stopping her movement, Neji shifted so he was back behind Tenten and let her body fit in against his. Her breathing was slow and relaxed, rhythmical and paced – the exact way Neji had been trying to teach her for the past couple of hours.

Feeling Tenten's breath tickle his neck every time she breathed and the way she leaned perfectly into his body, Neji relaxed and enjoyed the quiet time he had with his partner.

Smiling faintly as he leaned back against the wide, rough bark of the tree, careful to not disturb Tenten's sleeping, Neji looked up to the clear sky and watched the birds fly.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I'm such a lazy ass, honestly xD Yup, another excerpt, this time from my fic 'Blind'. Again, I thought it suited the theme perfectly. Original is credit to **GOLDBERRY**. I had sent a note to her asking form permission but never got a reply back so I'm posting this hesitantly. If she asks me to take it down, I will. Please note, I _do_ do requested pairings; if you want a drabble with your choice of pairing, put the request in your review or email me.


	11. Memory

Naruto centric.

**Memory**

Naruto pushed back and forth from the old, rickety swing. The creaks were the only sound filling the quiet air.

He was ANBU. He was one of the most respected, powerful and renowned ninja. His accomplishments and feats had earned him the name, _The Demon Flash_.

It was ironic. The same thing that had plagued his childhood had made him famous.

Naruto swung slowly on the wooden, old swing, his posture slack and his electric blue eyes thoughtful. His gaze lingered over the now empty Academy building (it was the weekend) and the empty courtyard. The full, green leaves shaded the jinchuuriki. The cloudless, blue sky stretched for miles overhead and the sun beat down with relentless power.

Naruto watched as memories drifted out of his mind to take place in front of him: the academy kids running around, completely ignoring him, him failing the test once, stealing the scroll from Mizuki…the memories went on and on.

Naruto sighed, slouching further. He could still recall the loneliness and feelings of hostility radiating from his old classmates. The ANBU captain had sat in this swing many times before when he was gennin and even before that.

It was under a sunny blue sky, much like today when Naruto learned about the chuunin exams. He smiled softly to himself when he remembered his ecstatic response and determined resolution.

Naruto loved summer the best. Not only for the sunny, endless days but also for the memories he held. Nothing much happened in the spring and in autumn and winter, he was too busy with missions to have any memories worth recalling.

But not all of his memories were great like finding out what his gennin team was. No, some memories were filled with sadness and loneliness, wondering if he'd ever find his way into the world and leave his imprint for all to see.

He had done that and more though. Naruto had risen up and told the world that he was more than capable in holding the Kyuubi and that he was an elite ninja even without it.

But his journey hadn't been without fights and near – death experiences with painful realizations, betrayals and deaths. Naruto had to fight his way to the top and fight to stay there.

Summer gave him a time to rest, to reflect on his life and wonder if he did the right thing.

_Is this the path that I would've gone either way?_

Over the years, the jinchuuriki had matured and quieted, becoming as wise and strong as the Yondaime, if not more.

_Would this have been the life my parents wanted me to have?_

Naruto sat on the swing, swinging gently back and forth and gazing at the place that held so many memories, both fond and harsh.

And even when summer drew to a close, Naruto would still be sitting on that rickety, old swing, smiling quietly at fun times and his face downcast, his eyes on the ground as he remembered his bitter childhood.

When autumn came and summer drew on its final act, Naruto would smile quietly, get up and put his ANBU mask on, ready for another season of tasks and missions.

And when summer came around again, Naruto would be back in that swing.

Contemplating…

Listening…

…Remembering.

-----------------------------------

**AN: ** I'm gonna get shot sooner or later. I know it. Taken from my fic, 'Shinobi Seasons'.


	12. Insanity

Kakashi – centric.

**Insanity**

Everyday he goes insane.

It was a quiet form of suffering, one that no one can hear or sense. If caught during a slip, Kakashi would always smile, managing to convey his expression perfectly with just one visible eye, and say that it was fine, that he was just tired.

Of course, that was just a lie.

He went insane during the time he became ANBU, Obito died, Rin went missing and his sensei, Yondaime, died protecting the village. His whole life, his support – torn.

Maybe this is why he favoured Sasuke above his other students. It was because the raven haired prodigy was someone he, Kakashi, could relate to. They were both protégés with painful pasts, ones that can't be forgotten or healed overtime.

But unlike Sasuke, Kakashi had a special balm that he could put to help the wound. Not heal it; nothing can heal the cut that sliced through him permanently. No, it was just something to help soothe the pain for a while.

Visiting Obito's grave, especially on rainy days, helped calm the insanity that raged inside Kakashi. Visiting the Yondaime's grave on sunny days helped him keep going.

And Rin?

There was no grave for her.

Kakashi was grateful.

But that did little to tame the wild beast that was insanity from tearing him apart day after day.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Haha, angst. Oh, how I do love it xD Expect more. **_PLEASE NOTE:_** I don't keep up with the anime (only when I have time, which is rarely) and I especially don't keep up with the manga. If I have events, deaths, _whatever_ wrong, please **_don't flame me for that._** I have warned you. Rin may be dead or whatever in the manga, but I don't know that; I DON'T KEEP UP WITH IT. Please, no harping.


	13. Misfortune

Shikamaru/Temari

**Misfortune**

Women are troublesome.

We all know that, me most of all. I never wanted a troublesome woman; maybe just a nice, calm, quiet wife who'll do the housework and cook me food when I got home from missions. She'd be a happy person, allowing me to take comfort in her understanding.

But when I saw _her,_ I knew that my outlook had changed instantly.

It began with Ino.

I always knew she liked me, and even though Ino was a dear friend of mine, I knew that we weren't right for each other. She was too headstrong, too loud and interested in her figure. I, on the other hand, was lazy, lax, uncaring, and unmotivated. She had high expectations and expected me to do the same, but I didn't. I didn't encourage her and she eventually stopped her pestering.

For me, misfortune came in the form of women.

It was Ino who convinced me to never get a wife, never get a girlfriend. After all…

…women were all so troublesome.

But during the chuunin matches, when I was matched with _her_, I knew that I would have to use tact, brains and normal combat – a combination I rarely did due to the amount of work it required.

_She_ made me think of more than two hundred options presented to me during the match, and _she_ was the one who almost outwitted me, the genius with 200 plus IQ.

I hate to admit it, but _she_ ensnared me right there. From then on, I made a point to constantly seek _her_ out, maybe just to look at _her_, or to say a simple greeting.

_She_ didn't know, I guess, for _she_ was always occupied with her own thoughts. The more I saw _her_ and interacted with _her_, I saw a calm, caring person behind those caustic remarks and strong attitude. _She _genuinely cared for her siblings, even that freaky Gaara, despite all of his death threats.

_She_ was the exact opposite of the person I had originally searched for to be my wife.

But it was _she_ that I fell in love with.

And it was _she_ who agreed to my marriage proposal after two years of dating.

I smile now at the wedding photo of me, smiling like a fool in love (and I still am), and Temari, my headstrong, wonderful, troublesome wife.

Misfortune seemed to trail after me like a lost puppy.

And I didn't mind.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I think we can all tell that I just dribbled out in the end. Heh, I never really thought too much of this pairing but found it easier to write than Shika/Ino. I think it must be telling me something…

Requested by _weiredest1_.


	14. Smile

Neji/Tenten

**Smile**

You've never seen his smile, have you?

I can tell you, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. It lightens up his usually sombre face and makes him look younger, happier. It's one of those few rarities in the world you just have to experience for yourself.

I'm the only one who can make him smile. Sure, he smiles sometimes in missions for the sake of the character he's playing, but those are more disguised polite smirks.

He says my smile is like the sun.

I say his smile is like the moon.

And our children's smiles?

They're like the stars.

-----------------------------------

**AN: **More mature, light hearted Neji/Tenten I think. I trying to stay away from the gushy/mushy fluff that I sometimes randomly spurt up and _really_ regret when I post it up.

EDIT: Sorry for the late update; alerts wouldn't work, f---ing wouldn't let me upload anything..

...it's just been a long month.


	15. Silence

Naruto/Hinata

**Silence**

Hinata's world was a quiet one, one that had rules, expectations and laws cramming into every corner of her mind. She longed for freedom, for peace and acceptance.

Naruto's world was a lonely one. No one liked him and he longed for love, for a friend's or parents' warmth.

They received silence.

She found her first note of music when she met him, knowing instantly that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, regardless of the demon he held inside of him.

He was oblivious, choosing to chase after a girl who didn't want him.

She was left with silence.

And he was left heartbroken.

She found him and through her own innocent, kind hearted way, she healed him, despite the hurt and pain he had caused her. More notes starting playing, filling the silence that had surrounded her.

And a harmony played with the boy as she nursed him back to health with her love.

And together, they made music, harmony, filling in the empty, lonely silence.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Fluff. It's either that or angst. ARGH.

Requests coming up next.


	16. Spit

Shika/Ino

**Spit**

"Shikamaru P. Isaac Taichi Nara."

Ino cracked up.

Said man just sighed, staring up at the clouds in slight annoyance. He knew telling Ino his full name would spell trouble, but the way she pleaded and looked just made him spill.

She wasn't the head of the ANBU Interrogation department for nothing.

Ino continued to laugh at his full name, making teasing little comments.

"Isaac Taichi? That's so random! You have an English name and then a Japanese name."

She continued to chortle at his name (which he himself always cringed at when his mother or father used it on him) before she brilliantly noticed something.

"The first four parts of your name spells SPIT!"

Now she was rolling around on the hill, her carefully brought up image of sophistication and elegance ruined by the sight of the slim blonde clutching her sides and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Sighing, Shikamaru leaned right over and planted a kiss on the breathless interrogator's face, stilling her immediately. She opened her sky blue eyes wide with shock before closing them and kissing back with equal fervour.

Shikamaru smirked slightly before pulling back, his dark eyes glittering with amusement.

"Now, what were we talking about again?"

**AN:** Cheesy. Just shoot me now.

Requested by _bella-bijin_.


	17. Blood

Neji/Tenten

**Blood**

"And again!" Tenten commanded, straightening up without as much as a scratch on her. Her brown hair were still in their immaculately done buns, and her clothes were smooth and clean of any dirt and sweat.

On the contrary, this small child in front of her was panting heavily, sweat dripping from her brow and her brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, much like her father's. Her white eyes tinted hazel were activated with the simple murmuring of "Byakugan!"

With a grunt, the girl whipped out her leg to kick her mother, but her thin leg only met air. Whirling around, the young girl tossed several kunai, hearing the familiar clink as her mother sent her own to deflect her child's.

"Better," Tenten nodded approvingly. "And again!"

Again, and again they repeated the same exercises, the older woman gaining no physical exhaustion or wounds while her child sported a number of bruises and cuts.

After another three hours, Tenten finally straightened up for the last time and, with a motherly smile, she knelt down to attend to her daughter's wounds. Taking out a kit that a mother would carry at all times, she applied disinfect to some of the deeper cuts and bandages over other ones, smoothing back her child's face lovingly as she reached to rub some soothing balm onto some of the bruises.

"Mama," the small child began, her voice quivering as she looked down in pain and shame. "Some kids called me a fake today."

Tenten's eyes flashed angrily, but her voice was soothing and calm. "Did they say why?"

"They said I wasn't actually part of the Hyuuga clan, that I was just a wannabe," the girl sniffed, wiping small tears with her dirty hands. Tenten's jaw set; she knew which kids her daughter was talking about. Gathering Tenchi up close, Tenten murmured soothingly.

"It's ok, you know that the Byakugan tells you apart from them."

"Yeah, but they just still called me a fake!" the small child cried.

"Who called you a fake?"

The strong, masculine voice came from one of the doors entering the courtyard Tenten and Tenchi were sparring in. Neji stepped out into the bright sun and immediately took in his daughter's tears, his eyes narrowing fractionally in intense anger.

"Some kids," Tenten replied tightly, her voice betraying the slightest bit of worry and anger.

"Tenchi," Neji knelt down so he was level with his daughter and his wife. "Look at me."

The small child did as she was told.

"Look."

Tenchi looked at her wounds, seeing some of the shallow ones still un-bandaged. Blood leaked out steadily from the thin, shallow cuts.

"This blood tells if you are truly a Hyuuga or not."

A smile slowly blossomed on Tenchi's face, her expression joyous and triumphant.

"Thanks Daddy!" the girl chirped, hopping to her feet. "I'm going to tell those kids once and for all!" Leaping away, she ran from the courtyard, leaving her parents gazing after her worriedly and fondly.

"By blood, eh?" Tenten joked, turning to her husband. With a kiss, she murmured, "So that means I'm not Hyuuga?"

Growling lightly, her husband nipped her on her neck.

"You're definitely Hyuuga, blood or not."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Hehehe, Tenchi means 'HeavenEarth' (Ten means Heaven and Chi means Earth – I know, cheesy xD). I rather like this chapter from some reason. Oh well, onwards to the next!

Request coming up after the next chapter (just to space things out more evenly).


	18. Under

Asuma/Kurenai

**Under**

It was snowing.

Big, fat flakes drifted lazily from the cloudy, grey sky, landing softly on the white scenery. Everything, trees, rocks, houses, paths, gates, ground, water, fences, all were covered by a thick, soft layer of snow.

Kurenai stood outside, her face upwards to the heavens. Her black, curly hair tumbled down around her and her crimson eyes were soft, calculating. Her regular jounin ensemble, minus the vest, was coated by flakes of snow.

It was silent.

Every other day during other seasons, there were always sounds of laughter, of training, of wind. But today, it was silent. Everything was blanketed by the snow, casting a spell over the noisy world.

Kurenai found the change wonderful.

Staring up towards the sky, she found herself looking to see where each snowflake was before it started its descent towards earth, but found the task impossible, even for her sharp eyes. Each snowflake intricately whirled around another before doing loops and dives and twirls before finally settling down.

It was underneath the twinkle of falling snow where Asuma found her.

They stood together in quiet peace, a sort of familiarity coming to them. They had often stood like this together, contemplating on their own thoughts and not disturbing the other. They were both quiet people, with distinctly sharp, contrasting personalities.

Together, they made a perfect math, a perfect team. One specialized in genjutsu; she was sharp, calculating and ruthless to a certain degree. He was more ninjutsu and taijutsu, relaxed and observant. Both worked well on missions and when they were together, one could just tell that they fit each other perfectly like puzzle pieces.

Lost in thought, Kurenai was startled when she felt something slightly heavy drape her shoulders. Looking, she discovered that Asuma had taken off his vest and covered her upper body with it. Glancing at said man, she saw him just calmly smoking his cigarette, still gazing at the sky.

Smiling slightly, she leaned casually against him and was surprised when he loosely draped an arm around her waist. Finding her position comfortable, Kurenai looked up towards the sky, watching the silent snowflakes drift down.

It was their world, where they were under the cloudy grey sky with the snowflakes blanketing everything around them.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I love Asuma/Kurenai to bits. They're the sweetest jounin couple. I was so freaking darn mad when Asuma died T-T WHAT ABOUT KURENAI YOU FREAKING IDIOTS?!?!

So this is my tribute to them :)

…

All right, it was an excuse to write about snow too xD

Request coming up next.


	19. Grey

Sasuke/Sakura (sort of) one-sided.

**Grey**

He saw her for the first time in four years.

He was being unceremoniously carted on the back of his ex-team mate's back. It was snowing, and everything was coated in a blanket of white and the sky was a light, cloudy grey. It was bitterly cold and slippery, with icicles glittering everywhere, pointing sharply towards the ground and any unfortunate soul that happened to step along its path.

Naruto cursed as he almost slipped, crashing Sasuke's head against a branch by accident.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto grunted. Contrary to the belief that circled around the village, Naruto didn't feel too badly about Sasuke's betrayal. He understood, even though he didn't like his decision.

As Naruto sped through the trees, Sasuke slung over his shoulder due to a back injury, he saw her.

It was just a quick glimpse, but it both enticed and startled him at the same time.

She had grown.

Startlingly pink hair, still cut short with layers, glinting softly with the snow, was covered by a warm, snug, jade green hat that matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were wide, still that light green that he had always loved. She had grown tall, yet she was still shorter than both Naruto and him. Her body was hidden by a long, warm coat that covered the length of her body.

She had turned and caught his eye, sharing a brief moment together for the first time in four years.

Sasuke was startled by what he saw.

There was hardness, yet kindness, firmness and a certain degree of ruthlessness, laughter, joy, pain, sorrow, love, hurt, acceptance, patience and wisdom in her calm, steady gaze.

She had matured and grown up.

Closing his eyes in pain, Sasuke, for the first time, regretted going over to Orochimaru's side.

He had missed Sakura's transformation from an insecure, clingy little girl to a mature, calm and beautiful woman.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Um, I don't really have anything to say about this one xD;

Requested by _bella-bijin_.


	20. Fortitude

Bittersweet Naruto/Hinata, some Naruto/Sakura.

**Fortitude**

_Do I have to wait forever?_

_Tell me and I will._

He had a serious crush on his team mate, never once wavering in his steadfast loyalty.

She stood bravely against his inattention to her, taking the non-physical beatings with the hope that someday, he'll turn to her with that same gentle expression, with the same sunny smile and loving laugh.

The pink haired girl was his first crush.

But his first love didn't happen until he met the stuttering, shy Hyuuga heiress.

There were a million different reasons to go automatically to the indigo – haired girl, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Was it fear?

_Do I have to wait forever?_

He didn't know.

_Tell me and I will._

Never once did her fortitude waver.

She had a million different reasons to leave him, to move on.

But she couldn't.

She loved him too much.

And he, the one who had longed for someone to love him unconditionally, hesitated.

---

Ten years later, Naruto was readying to be married to Sakura. Glancing outside, he saw a rainy, cloudy day.

_Why does it have to rain today?_

But he spotted a little dot of sunshine.

Hinata was standing underneath the rain, the wet droplets soaking her and sticking her clothes to her body. The usually conservative, kind, quiet Hyuuga stood boldly outside, not caring that anyone could see her body as her thin clothing clung to her.

His breath hitched.

_She's beautiful._

Glancing up, Hinata saw him, smart and handsome in his wedding suit. Her tears mingled with the rain.

Tears of joy. Happy that he was happy.

Tears of sorrow. Sad that he never returned her love.

But…

At that one glance, he knew.

And he regretted that he was going to marry the wrong woman.

Regretted all of those years he had foolishly ran away from her love.

Regretted all of those lost moments.

Regretted that he couldn't be with her.

_Do I have to wait another lifetime?_

_Tell me, and I will._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Wow, I just cried writing this. Pardon me. Strongly influenced by _angel-puppeteer_'s style of writing.

One fifth done!! Now I have eighty more drabbles to go xD


	21. War

Tenten – centric, Neji/Tenten at the end.

**War**

War… it's a terrible thing.

Tenten stumbled across the battlefield, her ANBU clothes stained deeply with blood, rips, and cuts. The ground was nonexistent. In its stead were hundreds, no, _thousands_ of dead bodies, more than a quarter killed by _her._

_What does war do?_

_What happiness does it bring?_

Stumbling over the dead bodies, too tired and worn out to jump over them with chakra, Tenten managed to lurch into the medical tent that was on the side of the bloody field. There, medics were working overtime, their cool, professional demeanour now panicked and harassed. They couldn't treat everyone on time.

Tears, blood…

_What happiness does war bring?_

Tenten went to another medical tent, hoping to see some familiar faces. What she saw sickened her so much that she had to look away for fear of throwing up.

_Kiba…_

_Kankurou…_

_Chouji…_

_Sai…_

_Sakura…_

_Ino…_

_Asuma…_

_Lee…_

Tenten forced herself to look back, taking off her mask for respect of the dead. Tears were making a steady river down her dust stained cheeks, her vision blurry. She fell to the ground and _cried_.

Cried for those who had died.

Cried for the friends she had known since she was a gennin – now, half of them dead.

Cried for the people she had killed. They were not numbers or statistics, but mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters and lovers.

Cried for the sheer pointlessness of the entire thing.

Cried because she would be forever scarred and stained with the horrid memory of **_war._**

And it was there Neji found her, still sobbing bitterly over her dead team mate's body. He was shocked; he had not known that _Lee_ was dead. Moving mechanically, he knelt beside Tenten and drew her to him, offering her his comfort and support. In response, she collapsed against him, hiccupping and still weeping.

And in return, tears started trickling down the ANBU captain's face.

_Is this what war brings?_

_The loss of life…_

-----------------------------------

**AN:** My input on war. Really, war is the stupidest, most desperate form of action one could take.

_The loss of life…_

…_the greatest gift God has given us._

_AND WE DESTROY IT._


	22. Mother

Tenten centric and then Neji centric

**Mother**

I've never had a mother. Well, actually, I must've had one sometime, otherwise I wouldn't be here telling you my thoughts, my memories.

I just remembered that she had long, chestnut brown hair that was always tied in buns. My father, a smith, loved her dearly and was devastated by her death. He didn't live long after she passed away.

I was left.

I was only a quiet, little baby (or so I was told) and someone kind brought me to a nearby orphanage where I grew up. But there, I met a kind, older figure.

I never knew her name. She was mute. But her actions spoke for her – it was she who taught me to protect those that I love and she was the one who taught me how to tie my hair in buns, just like my mom did.

I lived in that orphanage for about five years, all the while doing whatever jobs I could to save up enough money to move from Hidden Village of Metal to Village of the Hidden Leaves, where I heard ninja training was available.

It was my 'older sister', as I affectionately call her, who taught me about this village and about Tsunade – sama, who I look up to; but not in the same way as my 'sister'.

But it wasn't the hope of someday becoming a ninja and being able to protect those I loved that drove me away from the orphanage.

It was her death.

She died, coughing up blood all over her pretty blue dress, the one that I helped her make. She was immediately brought to the nearest hospital and I had rushed to her side as quickly as I could.

"Tenten…"

She spoke, and I was so astounded that I almost recoiled from shock. But seeing her lie there, all weak and pale, got me reining my emotions in. I stood by her, clutching her hand like a lifeline.

"Tenten…"

She spoke again, and I just realized how smooth and motherly it sounded. Tears sprang to my chocolate brown eyes as the thought of her dead crossed my mind. She was the closest person I could've ever related to and she was the sister, the mother I never had.

"…be a good girl now…for me…"

"Wait! What's your name?" I called frantically, clutching her hand, tears spilling down my cheeks.

She only smiled and closed her eyes, breathing out two words with her last breath.

"…My daughter…"

_Tenten was the daughter she never had. _

_She was the mother Tenten never had._

---

I knew my mother.

She was everything the ideal mother was: kind, caring, encouraging, firm and loving. She was the one who I always went to first when I had a cut, a bruise, or a good mark from a recent test. I loved her with all of my heart; she was the one who kept me safe from the evils of the world.

But when my dad died, for the Main family, I was furious. Even my mom couldn't calm me. She tried to, despite the pain and sadness of my father's brutal death. I just wouldn't let her though.

It must've been my aloofness and my father's bitter death that killed her.

You have to understand, my mother was a wonderful person with a very strong inner strength that always kept her going. But now that I look back, I realize that most of strength came from the fact that she had a loving husband and a perfect child who offered her everything and she did her best to offer even more back.

But her strength must've died when Hizashi died. She was lost without him, but she tried to live for the sake of me.

Unfortunately, I was too deeply buried in my anger to accept her comfort.

Without that bit of the perfect life she had led, she lost hope. In doing so, she died.

In a vague way, I suppose I was the cause of her death. But before, I had blindly thought that the Main House was responsible; how, I'm not quite sure, but I was dead set about hating every aspect of the Main House, seeing how it took everything away from me.

My father – I guess it would seem harsh and cruel for me to say that I don't miss him much. He never really acted fatherly or caring to me; he was really wound up with the Main House. Did he hate it? Was so loyal and devoted to it that he didn't have time for his only son, who was a prodigy, a genius?

I never knew.

He was a complicated man, but my mother loved him dearly so I did my best to love him as well.

It was much easier loving my mother. As I've said, she was my pillar of comfort and support; everything I wanted in a mother was right in front of me.

And then she was gone.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Why two drabbles? Because this theme just fits so many characters of Naruto that I had to do more than one. I thought it would be interesting to kind of explore Tenten's history a little more, and Neji popped in my mind and demanded to be a part as well xD

Village of the Hidden Metal.

It suits Tenten so well xD I made it up on the spot.


	23. Distasteful

Random Kakashi and Gai (with some Lee and Naruto) crack xD NOT YAOI

**Distasteful**

"My Lee has the most youthful clothes of you all!" Gai proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air convincingly as he did so. Kakashi looked up calmly from his orange book.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Ah Kakashi, your hip and cool attitude shall not best mine!"

"Yes, yes," Kakashi sighed, flipping a page over in his book.

Getting frustrated that he wasn't getting more of a response from his eternal rival, Gai turned towards Naruto instead. Both the Kyuubi boy and Lee were sparring against each other as their senseis watched.

"Your student has the most un-youthful, most distasteful clothes of all! It's orange!"

Kakashi looked up again. Instead of shrugging his 'eternal rival' off again, he decided to play along and humour Gai.

"Naruto? Well, I suppose his clothing is a little bit garish, but bright green spandex definitely falls under 'distasteful'."

"YOSH! You're just jealous, my eternal rival, that my Lee has better clothes than your students does?"

"Green spandex? It's frighteningly similar to what you wear," Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Do you even change daily?"

As Gai started to open his mouth, Kakashi cut him off.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Neh, neh, Kaka – sensei?"

Kakashi looked down from the tree branch he was sitting on to look onto the face of his hyperactive student.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you discussing which one of us has the more distasteful clothing?"

"INDEED WE ARE, ETERNAL RIVAL'S STUDENT!"

"Heh, funny," Naruto scratched a tanned, whiskered cheek.

"Hm?" Kakashi's eye flickered to Lee's face, whose expression was indignant and eerily similar to Gai's at the moment.

"Lee and I were debating which one of you had the more distasteful attitude."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I COULDN'T HELP IT. The word 'distasteful' just popped up along with Naruto's bright clothing (he's a ninja; you'd think he'd choose something that blended with his surroundings a little more) and Lee's green spandex.

Ahh, I haven't written crack in such a long time. I feel satisfied now xD


	24. Want

(AU) Shikamaru/Ino sort of.

**Want**

"That was utterly stupid."

The statement wasn't needed. Shikamaru already knew.

"Why did you just throw her away like that?" Sakura yelled at her brother, who was sitting dejectedly on a kitchen chair, his head supported by his hands.

"Because," Shikamaru mumbled, not really giving an answer.

Sakura sighed, frustrated. Ino was her best friend; Sakura knew her inside out. Shikamaru was her brother; Sakura knew him through and through as well.

And she knew that the two were a match made in heaven.

_Yet he broke up with her, even though they had been going steady for three years._

It was also obvious that they were both deeply in love with each other.

Yet…

"Because?" Sakura prompted, opting to go with the gentle, patient way.

"I know I wouldn't have made her happy," Shikamaru sighed, picking at a thread on his pants. "There are so many guys who would willingly give up anything for her, and she for him."

"Are you saying that you don't love her?"

"I love her," Shikamaru answered rather mournfully. "I just love her too much."

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Don't you want her?"

"Is that relevant?"

"Quite."

"How?"

"If you love her enough and want her enough, then you don't have to worry about not being good enough for her. Ino loves you Shika," Sakura said tactfully. "You love her. Forget about your worries. Everything will work out because you two are made for each other."

_If I want her enough…_

_If I love her enough…_

But will it still be enough?

_Everything will work out because you two are made for each other._

Shikamaru smiled for the first time all week.

"I guess you're right."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I find it kind of hard to write Shika/Ino. That's why I don't write them a lot; just thought I sneak a drabble of them here.

On another note, does anyone know what 'dattebayo' mean? It drives me nuts every time Naruto says it in the anime.

And if I started a Neji/Tenten C2, who would be interested in joining me?

EDIT: I'm sorry everyone, but 'Lullaby' will have to be on hold for about a week; once I get out of school (one more week) than expect a whole tide of drabbles coming from me :)


	25. Lurking

Orochimaru crack

**Lurking**

I alwayssss lurk now.

It'ssss not ssssomething that I am consssscioussssly aware of. I usssed to be a normal being (human would be ssstretching it) that walked, ate and sssspoke with a normal voice – or normal asss one could get.

Now I lurk.

I don't know when it happened. Perhapsss it was when I had to undertake all of thossse sssecretive jouneysss to my lair – ahem, my experimentation room, usssing all of my ssstealth and protective jutsssusss.

Kabuto sssmirks at me and vaguely prodsss me about it.

I tell him to ssshut up before I killed him.

But really, it can be rather unnsssetling at timesss, alwaysss hunched over and ssstaring at whatever I favoured. Well, I sssuppossse a lot of people do that, but I've already come to the fact that I'm not human.

Yesss, not human.

What am I then?

I am a sssnake.

I have a dangerousss, yet appealingly wonderful ambition.

I am a Ssss – classs nin.

I have no feelingsss whatsssoever to my old home or sensei or team-matesss.

And…

…I lurk.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** HOLY CRAP :_dies laughing:._ Can't you tell this is crack? I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, despite the definite OOCness and all of the annoying 'ssss' that are supposed to represent hisses. Am I sorry for making the creepy snake bastard sound like some sort of weirdo sissy?

HECK NO!

This was too much fun x3

Now I can't stay away from my crack 8D

EDIT: Thanks for all of you guys waiting so patiently. I'm done school, I'm on my winter break and expect tons of drabbles coming from me!


	26. Europe

(AU) Sai/Sakura/Sasuke

**Europe**

Sakura stepped out gracefully from the carriage, her full green petticoats trailing neatly after her. She tilted her stylish hat so the sun wouldn't ruin her soft, fair complexion with her gloved hands.

Her husband stepped out after her, his dark, calculating, cold eyes soft as he rested his gaze on his wife. His hair was messily strewn about, but it brought about a certain air to his being; in fact, back home, he had created a new vogue that tossed out wigs.

"Shall we go, my dear?"

Sakura smiled prettily as she took her husband's offered arm, the two of them strolling about the bustling Italian place. The shops were filled with colourful, winding surprises and spectacular paintings and sculptures crammed into every art store.

It was truly a marvellous sight.

Wandering about everywhere, Sasuke and Sakura saw and paused to purchase many things for their new home. Being an Uchiha had many benefits; one of them being an almost unlimited purse.

But as Sakura turned to leave the town square, she spotted a man painting intensely onto his canvas, the simple, plain black ink giving life to animals, many of which were unknown, and plants and other naturalistic things.

She watched, transfixed by the transformation of the empty, blank, ordinary canvas to a rich jungle of roaring lions, soaring birds, hunting jaguars, howling wolves and proud horses. His style was clearly unmatched, and his work was just amazing.

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm to get a closer look.

He scowled when he saw the other man give Sakura a slight, mocking flirtatious look. Fortunately, being her own naïve and non-observant self, Sakura paid no attention.

"Did you want something, _miss lovely?_"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He could just hear the sarcasm and mockery in the wretched artist's tone.

"Oh, no, I was just looking," Sakura innocently responded. "You have such beautiful paintings here."

The artist's features – which were a startlingly and uncomfortably close match to Sasuke's – softened at the blunt honesty and admiration in her tone.

"Thank you, miss lovely." Again, that nickname. Sasuke was really starting to get irritated. He snuck an arm around his wife's shoulders, drawing her close to him. The message was clear: _she's mine._

But the artist seemed to enjoy the challenge.

"Since you like my paintings, would you like a quick portrait?"

"Oh!" Sakura seemed excited by the idea, but then her look fell. "I don't think I'll have time."

"Fifteen minutes should be fine," the artist re-assured her.

Biting her lip, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with wide, jade – green eyes. Slapping himself inwardly, Sasuke felt himself cave in and grunted in agreement.

"How much do you charge?"

"Free of charge for the lovely lady," the artist smirked, seeing Sakura's face flush red.

Fifteen minutes seemed too long. It felt like fifteen years. Sasuke was ready to kill the artist.

"Done."

The raven – haired artist held up a still wet painting and Sakura gasped in delight. It was her, only captured in black ink with bold and soft strokes, revealing her beauty and innocence for all to see. Her trailing, long hair tumbled over her shoulders in soft, thick waves and the hat hid one of her sparkling eyes, hinting more than what was seen.

"And for you, my lovely lady," Sai didn't miss the way Sasuke's lips curled in anger at the 'my'.

"Thank you so much," Sakura thanked with her childish enthusiasm. She accepted the painting gingerly, as if it might break. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"Your name's Sai?" She had spotted his signature on the bottom.

"At your service, madam," Sai stood up and bowed elaborately, just to her, ignoring her seething husband.

One thought was running through Sasuke's mind.

_I'm going to kick this guy's ass out of Europe and into the ocean. _

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Yeah, yeah xD I know Sai doesn't refer to Sakura as that; he calls her 'ugly' and stuff but I tweaked it.

I'm terribly sorry if I don't have Sai's character right. I've never seen him in the manga or anime (not far enough yet) so I had to guess my way around.

And on a side note, if you don't like the pairing or character, please refrain from making any comments on it (particularly if it's about Neji/Tenten or Tenten. She's my ultimate favourite :does Lee style:). If you want a drabble with your pairing of choice or character of choice, _request it_ for god's sake.

And if you get this riddle, then I'll write a one – shot for you :).

**A man killed his mother, was born before his father, and married his sister. How is this all possible?  
**

(And let's say incest is illegal here)

Request from _Masked and Dangerous_ coming up next!


	27. Foreign

(AU) Neji/Tenten

**Foreign**

She was a completely foreign creature to him.

He walked around the university campus, locating his next class quickly. He was majoring in the arts, painting and photography. It was the beginning of a fresh year, the beginning of the long journey to learning the finer details and tricks of his chosen subject.

But his photography course was held in the same building as the dance class.

Neji passed the spacious, well – worn dance room and spied a notice on the door of his classroom – class was cancelled for the day. Frustrated, he turned to pass the dance room again, knowing that it would be empty since it was a Saturday. However, he was slightly surprised when he heard soft, barely audible humming and the quick, light feet of a dancing figure.

_It's a Saturday. Who would be here?_

Curious, he glanced through the large, clear windows and spied a woman, dancing without the rigidness and precise punctuality of a hard – trained dancer, but with the grace and freedom of a bird. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in buns, and she had simple, comfortable, worn dance clothes on.

_Who can be so unrestrained?_

And then, watching her idly as she flickered from one end of the large room to the other, an odd yet fitting idea struck Neji.

_She's not human._

Indeed, the way she danced, so light and carefree, seemed to redefine any concept of dancing.

_She's a bird._

He was startled when she gracefully spun around to meet him, face to face, separated only by the thick, glass wall. Dipping into a deep curtsy, Neji had time to glimpse the mischievous smile etched into her plain, yet softly beautiful face.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Her voice didn't match her seemingly soft, feminine face. But as Neji took a closer look, he saw lines of determination, ambition and laughter. Her tight dance clothes revealed long, slender muscles that held more strength than it looked. Her voice was slightly deeper than most high – pitched females, but had a rather rich, warm ring to it.

"It was quite good," Neji replied honestly. "Who taught you to dance?"

"For a long time, nobody but myself," the woman replied factually. "Then my mother died, and my aunt moved in. She was a dancer and taught me all she knew."

"How long have you been dancing?" Neji almost slapped himself. He was talking and taking far too much of an interest in this woman.

She seemed to know it and her mouth quirked up into a faint half – smile.

"Fourteen years."

Neji was rather taken aback. For someone to reach her skill, it took at least twenty years, if not more. She was quite gifted indeed.

_What a foreign little spitfire._

After another engaging hour of conversation, Neji felt entirely comfortable with the lithe dancer. She was understanding, yet offered strong advice and companionship. She didn't totally agree with a lot of his views, inviting him to a debate about them which he accepted on the condition that he took her out to discuss the topics. She agreed with a slightly mischievous smile.

Before he turned to leave, her address and phone number written on a scrap of paper and tucked neatly into his pocket, he remembered something.

"I don't believe I know your name."

"Nor I yours," she laughed.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Tenten."

He smiled in understanding.

_Now I know why she doesn't dance like a human. _

_She's been blessed by heaven. _

-----------------------------------

**AN:** A pretty long drabble, at least to me. This idea/concept will be used in one of my future stories, _Music Notes._ Except Neji's also a dancer; stay tuned for its debut hopefully sometime in the near future!

Requested by _Masked and Dangerous _and myself. I've been craving a Neji/Tenten fic lately xD

If no one can get the riddle by chapter 35, then I'll tell you the answer.


	28. Sorrow

Gaara – centric.

**Sorrow **

I've never felt true sorrow.

Oh, I've felt pain, pain that surpasses definition; betrayal of the worst kind; guilt of the pain I had caused the only one I had loved; warmth and love from Yashamaru; loneliness and envy as I watched the other children play with each other; power that made me lose my mind and destroy everything in my path.

But sorrow…

When I watched the towns-children play in the dingy, beat up playground, I would swing gently on the abandoned swings, staring wistfully at their large group, always laughing, always joking around with each other. I didn't feel sad; I felt a sort of longing whispering in my mind, longing to be the one laughing and playing with the other children.

I wanted to be _accepted_, to be loved despite who I was.

When Yashamaru tried to kill me, I didn't feel sorrow. I felt the opposite.

_Anger. _

**_BETRAYAL._**

I went insane, right there. The one person whom I thought truly cared and loved me actually hated – no, _loathed_ me with such an intense maliciousness. I remember when he bandaged my wounds, kissed my forehead good – night, offered me comfort when the townspeople spat at me and held me close when the sand howled viciously outside.

And then he tried to kill me.

_Yashamaru…_

I suppose that was the closest thing I felt to sadness. That my guardian, caretaker, father, brother, however you wish to label it, didn't love or care for me.

I wasn't accepted.

When I went to Konoha, I saw Naruto. Yes, that insanely annoying, irritating, loud, frustratingly _happy_ blonde. And then I saw the pain and loneliness in his bright eyes.

_He has his own demons. _

_His inner demons._

I found someone to relate to. I felt angered on how he could just _smile_ and bounce his way through life when it was just so harshly cruel. But when I saw him join his large cluster of friends, that boiling emotion was suppressed by an even larger, more powerful emotion.

_Sorrow._

I turned, walking away.

I wasn't accepted anywhere.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Honestly, I feel so sorry for Gaara. He's still human, and still a kid despite his dark threats and sad past. I cried when I saw the episodes of his past.

...has anyone noticed that whenever I write a 'insert name here' - centric drabble, it's usually dark or full of angst?

And since someone had very nicely asked for a hint for the riddle, I'll give you guys one.

The man in **A man killed his mother** isn't a grown - up man. Hope that doesn't give too much away...

And no, gods and/or goddesses of any culture are not involved xD


	29. Urban

(AU) Neji/Tenten

**Urban**

Tenten sighed nervously. She had recently moved in, bunking with her best friend, Sakura, for a while. She had come from the country, where there had been grass, trees, the endless sky and _space_, heaven help her. The city was just so cramp!

"Cramp, squashed, packed, it's like a can of sardines," Tenten grumbled as she made her way up the tall, elegant building. She knew it was far fetched, applying as a job as a secretary even though she was fresh out of the country from raising horses.

The reason why she left them in the first place was because her jackass of a husband stole all of her money and ran off with a bimbo, leaving her in debt and causing her to sell every possession she had.

Her brown eyes darkening, Tenten remembered crying for the first time in fifteen years when she was told that she was forced to sell her horses.

But thankfully, Nara Shikamaru and Nara Ino were more than happy to take them in. Well, more like just Ino. Shikamaru had muttered, "How troublesome…" before walking off to arrange the transfer. Tenten was relieved; at least her friends could help her buy some time to raise enough money to support her ranch again.

The elevator dinged and Tenten stepped out, shifting uncomfortably in the clothes Sakura insisted she wear to 'flaunt that beautiful body yet still maintain the business – like look'. Cursing the tall heels she had been forced to wear (more like screaming like a banshee before being stuffed into them), Tenten didn't notice that she had bumped rather rudely and suddenly into a tall stranger.

Falling back and stumbling a bit, she cursed her heels once more.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to regain her balance and failing spectacularly. She fell back, her arms pin wheeling in the air before she landed rather ungracefully on her butt.

Tenten looked up, wincing, and was immediately embarrassed.

The man in front of her radiated power, aloofness, and strength. His gaze held nothing but blankness and the smallest bit of concern.

He fit in completely with the immaculate and elegant building, situated in the cramp city.

_Urban._

"Are you the new secretary job applicant?"

"Yes," Tenten replied, deciding to forget the incident and follow up as if nothing had happened. She gracefully got back up, feeing a slight sense of déjà vu hitting her; she could remember doing the exact same move a couple of months ago when she was exercising a new horse and got bucked off.

The man walked swiftly down several halls and into a large, spacious office.

"Name, state your reason on why you want the job…"

The interview was a snore. That was the best way Tenten could describe it. Actually, most of the time she had the urge to just reach over the desk and strangle the guy's face, mostly because he was being so cockily arrogant in the most cold manner possible. But she needed the job and the high pay, and answered the questions as honestly as she could and refrained from killing her hopefully future boss.

The guy had then kicked her out politely, telling her to expect a call three days later. And lo and behold, three days later a call did come, saying that Tenten got the job and that she would be the secretary for a Hyuuga Neji.

_Faaaantastic._

She nearly strangled herself when she walked in the next day, seeing her new boss.

_IT'S HIM._

Oh gods help her. It was that annoying jackass of an interviewer. But Tenten plastered a smile on her face and managed to grind out that she was delighted that she had gotten the job and hoped that she would do an adequate job. Never mind the fact that her new boss was deliciously handsome and around her age to boot.

"See to it that you do," was the cold reply.

Tenten swore her vision flashed red.

---

This job wasn't so bad, she admitted three months into work. The workload itself was pretty light, and she wasn't bothered much by anyone other than her boss. In fact, she had sort of grown fond of her boss, mostly because he really had no one to help or support him (not that he would admit wanting it in the first place).

But Tenten sighed, tapping her fingers against the wooden top of her desk. She had a lull in work, and was busy daydreaming about the good days on her ranch.

Neji snuck a look towards his pretty secretary and noticed her lack of attention. Instead of chastising her, which he would've done for all of the other secretaries (note the plural) he had, he left her alone. He had grown rather fond of her subtle, quiet ways of helping and supporting him, and he was rather thankful – not that his pride would allow him to say that.

But still, he wondered what was going through her head at the moment.

At another glance, Neji saw her doodling some impressive sketches of horses. Horses? He vaguely remembered her telling him that she had been the head of a ranch before…

And in truth, Neji was a horseback rider. In fact, he had been a champion, gold medalist jumper just a couple of years ago before Hyuuga Hiashi, his uncle, died of a heart attack and left his company to Neji. Hinata and Hinabi, Hiashi's daughters, had chosen to live another career path instead, dumping the responsibility onto Neji.

He sighed, frustrated. It wasn't easy at first, balancing competitions and work. Then the competitions had started becoming fewer and fewer, and Neji was forced to sell some of his horses to others who had the time and experience to show his horses. It was a shame; he had become really rather attached to them.

And seeing Tenten skilfully yet seemingly unaware draw those horses brought fond memories back to Neji's cold, barren mind.

Something just clicked then, and Neji desperately wanted to get out of the office. Without a word to his doodling, daydreaming secretary, he got up, snatched his coat and prepared to leave to his private stable.

Tenten felt her head snap up automatically when Neji stood up.

"Neji, you don't have any appointments or meetings. What's up?" The casual and familiarity of which she used his name was astonishing. Neji thanked the gods that she, at least, wasn't like his other female co-workers, who always swooned and hastened to fulfill his every needs.

Neji paused, wondering if he should tell his secretary the truth.

"I'm going riding."

The simple word was enough for Tenten to spring from her chair, her intent clearly on joining him.

_Who knew such an urban man would share the same interest as her?_

"I'm joining you."

There was no room for argument.

---

Tenten smiled nostalgically as she remembered those first few months working with Hyuuga Neji. Those were simple unforgettable; despite their lack of conversation and, at times, lack of cooperation, they were a strong team that depended on each other more than the other let on.

She gracefully cantered her horse up to the 3'6 jump and executed the move perfectly, her horse and her working in perfect harmony. Breaking into a trot before moving up to canter again, since her horse had landed on the wrong lead, she made to jump the same jump again.

Neji watched his wife fondly, the picture of her on his own gigantic horse amusing.

It was astonishing. A country woman had managed to change him, an urban man, into the man he was before the company was dumped on him. Something everyone had failed to do for the past…oh, six years.

She was different. She was someone who could stand up to him and challenge him, regardless of the consequences. She was the one who had managed to ensnare his heart.

It had taken two years of waiting to make sure she liked him back; after all, he was Hyuuga Neji. That simply explained itself. And then after they had started dating, it had taken two more years for her to change him and for him to propose to her.

But all in all…

…it had been worth the wait.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This was ridiculously long. You can tell that I had to cut so many parts out and pretty much summarize many parts for it to fall (barely) under the category of 'drabble'.

I'm an avid horseback rider with the sweetest, bravest pony in the world (pony because I'm too small for a horse). I couldn't resist adding horses in somewhere.

_Changing leads:_ When you're riding on the right rein (going clockwise), and you ask your horse to canter, the legs closest to the center of the ring (the inner legs) should go forward first; that's what I mean by being on the right lead. If you want to change your leads, you should switch direction and do a simple change (breaking into trot and picking up canter again) or a flying change (where the horse changes leads while still in the canter).

Uhh, yeah xD

You know, I just noticed that a lot of my ideas are great for multi - chaptered stories. If you feel like 'adopting' and idea of mine, just send me a note.


	30. Rain

Sakura – centric with a hint of Sasuke/Sakura

**Rain**

Spring was the marking of a new year, a new life and a fresh start. The time where the grass springs to life in a splash of green and where skies brighten into a sunny blue. Frozen lakes and streams break and clear, sparkling, cool spring water rushes down to greet everyone.

Birds come and make their nests, preparing to raise their young. Flowers bloom in bursts of colors, making the world looks like a rainbow.

But the best, Sakura decided, were the cherry blossom trees.

Withering, brittle and frozen in the winter, the cherry blossom trees grow and emerge from the harsh forces of winter. The bark becomes firm and dry again, a rich brown staining the wood. Branches soared upwards, reaching for the sky and the sun.

Then came forth the burst of those beautiful, soft, fresh flowers. Delicate pink cherry blossoms sprouted everywhere, forming a halo of pink around the tree. The small, pink flowers swayed gently in the breeze, making the branches dip under all of their weight.

Sakura always knew that spring was her season. It was a time where she took particular delight in. The fresh scent of flowers weaved through the air and the air would warm and soften, contrasting greatly from winter's harsh, sharp, bitter breeze.

Someone had once remarked that Sakura herself was the representation of spring. Soft, pink flowing hair, sparkling, vivid green eyes and a sassy temper to match.

"Spring just seems to bring out the best in you," Tsunade remarked during one training session. She had summoned one of her slugs and Sakura had done the same and they were sparring with each other with the help of their partner.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed and ducked as her sensei aimed a kick towards her head, "I love seeing things come to life. That's why I wanted to be a medic in the first place."

"Ah, I figured as much," the busty blonde replied as she and her slug worked in perfect harmony.

"And besides," Sakura started casting a ninjutsu, "Spring's a time of awakening; everyone starts waking up from the winter. So I guess it's kinda like dawn or the morning and you know," the pink – haired woman shrugged, "I've always been a morning person."

Tsunade sent a wave of water to extinguish the fire jutsu that Sakura laid out while her slug went on offensive and made a beeline to Sakura, who was perched on top of her slug.

"Strange, I'm a night owl," Tsunade mused as she sent fuuma shuriken flying towards Sakura's head.

They continued sparring, only stopping when the heavy grey clouds overhead burst and rain pattered down.

"That's it for now Sakura," Tsunade thanked her slug before it disappeared, "You're definitely improving. Keep working on different types of jutsus and we'll spar again on Thursday." The Hokage gave her apprentice a small smile before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura thanked her slug as well before it disappeared and stood there in the gentle rainfall. She lifted her head up to stare at the grey, heavy clouds overhead, the clear, fresh raindrops hitting her exposed face.

_April showers bring May flowers._

The soft pattering of rain filled the air around the medic, the only sound being heard. It was as if the world had stopped in this rare moment in time.

"Idiot, you'll catch a cold," an indifferent voice muttered behind Sakura. She didn't need to turn her head to catch the speaker.

"I'm fine," Sakura murmured, although not sharply. She felt like a dusty, chalky plate being wiped clean from the small spring shower.

_I don'' really want to move right now._

"Here," a jacket was draped over her slim shoulders, "At least change when you get home. You'll catch a cold otherwise."

"Hmmm, thank you Sasuke," Sakura smiled slightly. She had long ago dropped the –kun to the end of his name.

"Hn."

Soft footsteps were heard as the Uchiha walked away. Sakura still stared up, not even glancing back as her long – time childhood crush walked away.

She sighed as she sat down on the grassy hill, feeling the slick, wet grass slide underneath her. Reaching up, she tugged Sasuke's large jacket closer to her wet body and listened to the gentle pattering of the raindrops. It was so serene and quiet, a very tranquil time.

It was a short shower and Sakura was disappointed when the rain left. It had been much nicer, just focusing all of her attention on the water droplets. But the after effects were nice too.

_The air after rain always feels much cleaner_, Sakura thought idly as she made to stand, shaking water droplets from her hair. She spotted a fallen cherry blossom, lying forlornly on the wet ground. Bending down and picking it up, she smiled at how the round, clear drops of water on the flower sparkled in the sunlight.

Sakura tucked it gently behind her ear and made to go home. Birds chirped happily as she passed by, taking flight and joining their partner midair. Sakura felt her mood brighten with them, delighting in the simple sight.

Spring is a time to start afresh. A place where you could find love, let things go and simply daydream.

Sakura was spring. She was the fresh beginning that sported a sunny smile, the burst of colourful flowers and the awakening of the trees. She was powered by the sun, the rain and the air.

But spring doesn't last forever. Soon the morning would fade and the sun would burn brightly in the sky, right above the world. Afternoon would settle in and the clouds that dotted the sky would fade into the wide blue sky.

Then it's summer.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Ahaha, yeah, someone shoot me now xD Taken from my fic _Kunoichi Seasons. _I'm pretty sure you know which season this is xD

One more hint for the riddle. **A man killed his mother** and **was born before his father** are connected. Remember, words in riddles have more than one meaning!


	31. Flowers

Lee – centric.

**Flowers**

There are always flowers for him when he wakes up.

Every time Lee went to the hospital, he was either in a coma or a really deep sleep. But each time he woke up, without fail, a vase full of fresh daisies would greet him cheerfully.

He wondered who left them there, every single time. It was as if someone was keeping tabs on him, knowing each time when he would go to the hospital – which was quite often, given how many times he challenged Neji and lost.

It baffled him. It really did. Who would take their time and money and give flowers to him, the taijutsu freak?

He had asked Tenten to stay in the room, to see if she could spot out his well wisher. But when he woke up, all he saw was the vase full of fresh daisies and Tenten's sad smile.

Who was it?

Lee contemplated on fake sleeping, to see if he could catch him or her. But he always ended up falling asleep shortly after. When he did do that, he would always catch a soft chuckle, one distinctly feminine.

But on his twentieth birthday, Lee found himself in the hospital. Again.

Why?

You would have to blame him catching Neji and Tenten under the mistletoe (as it _was_ December) and seeing their reactions to his slack – jawed face with sparkling eyes afterwards.

Seeing the snow drift lazily outside, Lee was tempted, _so_ tempted to sleep. It would relieve him of all the stress he was going at the moment, as he was training for ANBU. After several minutes, he succumbed to the Sand Man.

And as the door creaked open ever so quietly, a lone figure carefully sliding in, making sure not to crush the fresh daisies she was holding. She fondly nestled the flowers in that familiar vase and carefully put a pink rose in the middle of the batch. In front of the vase, a card rested neatly, its front saying, 'Happy Birthday Lee!!'. A soft, almost motherly smile graced the female's face as she ducked out of the room again.

Several hours later, Lee awoke and found those daisies sitting in front of him again. Except this time, a pink rose stood out in the center, somehow making it looks complete. Plucking the card and the rose carefully out of its spot, Lee settled down on his hospital bed to read the card.

_Happy birthday Lee!_

_I'm sorry that I always have to duck out of the room before you wake up – hospital duty! But I hope you enjoy the daisies!_

_Thanks for being such a sweet, caring guy. I couldn't ask for a better friend!_

_Hugs, _

_Sakura_

Unknowingly, Lee felt tears making steady paths long his cheeks. Even though his infatuation with the medic started eight years ago, he still felt the same; and unfortunately, so did she.

Twirling the rose, one single thought drifted across his mind.

_At least she cares. _

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I tried. I really did. At least it's only bittersweet instead of angsty and/or dark.

Notes:

I don't know when Lee's birthday actually is so I had to guess.

Sand Man – the guy who sprinkles sand (not actual rock-ish sand) on you at night to make you sleep.

Daisies all year round and roses in December? xD Ino's flower store rocks.

…yeah, that's about it 8D

EDIT: Request is coming up after the next chapter. This is why drabbles with requests don't work too well for me...I always get a request after I've finished writing two or more drabbles in advance...

99 REVIEWS!! After thirty drabbles/chapters, I'm about to hit 100 xDD Haha, it's a little sad but thanks for all those who enjoy my spontaneous stories :)


	32. Night

Kunoichi centric.

**Night**

In the day, mission commenced. Shinobi were sent out to decapitate their victims, or to force information out of their prey. They took on different characters, different roles in order to get closer to their intended targets.

But the kunoichi?

They were there mostly to be reinforcements, medics, distractions. They weren't there for the real fighting, god no. It would mar their flawless skin and disfigure their innocent minds!

But four kunoichi stand up. Hard glares, determined gazes.

_We will be the night_

_where no one is awake_

_no one is aware_

_We will be like shadows_

_you won't see us_

_you won't hear us_

_We aim to kill_

_not to knock out_

_not to capture_

_to **KILL.**_

Firm orders, babbled denials, challenging glares. The shinobi won't give their power up so easily.

_What makes you think we'll let you go?_

The kunoichi smirked.

_Of course you won't let us. _

_You're too fond of power, too fond of having the upper hand._

_What makes you think that we'll go on your orders though?_

Eyes widen.

_What?_

The smirks fade out, their eyes hard, their chins held up proudly.

_**We** will not be your tools. _

_But we will offer you a compromise. _

Interested looks, raised eyebrows.

_You kill by day_

_we kill by night._

A moment.

And then a nod.

_Deal._

A smirk flashed over the bun – haired woman's face.

_Guess what?_

_It's night time girls._

Katanas flash, bodies drop. Silent pained screams. A mad dash of defence. Futile.

_We're done here._

Stepping back, the kunoichi blended in with the shadows.

They were the night.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Tried a new writing style. I rather like it. The bun – haired woman is Tenten and her companions are Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

And in case no one got the last part, they killed the shinobi.

KYAA!! Kunoichi kick shinobi ass xD

And the plural for 'kunoichi' is 'kunoichi'. Just as a side note.

And _ThEpOwErOfYoUtH_ and _Selene69_ have got the first part of the riddle correct. The second part was a super guess (and if no one gets it, I'll accept that as an alternative) but it's not the original answer.

EDIT: _ThEpOwErOfYoUtH_ is in the lead, getting both the first and second part right!!

You know, I enjoy reading my drabbles. Oddish... 8D


	33. Wrath

Sasuke/Sakura

**Wrath**

He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins, his hair standing on end, his muscles bunched and the limitless _power_ he had access to. This was the true power of the curse seal. A cruel, vicious smirk tore across his pale features as he looked upon his prey.

_It_ was cowering in a corner. It didn't really deserve a name or gender; it was weak, pathetic and vulnerable. Another object for him to toy at his pleasure.

This was _power_. Power he had craved for ever since his entire family, _clan_ was murdered. It was a delicious, enticing and giddy feeling. He was addicted.

_Addicted…_

Chidori cackling wildly in his hands, Sasuke moved with inhuman speed towards his target, his smirk widening into a crazed smile and his Sharingan eyes spinning so wildly that it made anyone who looked in them dizzy. He pulled his hand back to crush his victim into a bloody, gory mess but was halted abruptly when his victim pulled his final trump card.

Behind the missing nin, Sakura was yanked harshly and spun around so she would take the brunt of the attack. The pink – haired medic sported several cuts and bruises, her arm hanging on an unnatural angle.

A new emotion roared up inside Sasuke's hazed mind, making him literally see red and bare his teeth in anger. His fingers cracked menacingly and his posture was rigid, ready to strike.

"Let her go."

"I thought you didn't care about her?" the missing nin taunted. Emboldened by the lack of attacks, he stood up, dragging an unconscious Sakura with him. Smirking at the frozen Uchiha, the missing nin nuzzled Sakura's exposed neck.

"A pretty little thing, isn't she? Good thing I didn't let her go to waste." Now that was a complete lie, but Sasuke didn't have to know that.

Red intensified to blood.

_Bloodlust. _

_Anger. _

**_WRATH!!_**

Sasuke charged, his speed surpassing even a blur. Manoeuvring around Sakura, he decapitated his victim without mercy before catching his former team mate.

As Sakura lay in his arms, the addictive feeling of power withdrew and Sasuke's muscles relaxed. He gently and calmly moved the medic away from the bloody house and started back towards Konoha.

What started out to be a simple assassination turned out to be a full scale S – class attack. He had no choice but to activate his curse seal, even after all of the years he had forced it dormant.

But…

It was a good thing Sakura was there. She could always calm him down after anger enveloped his senses and left him like a crazed machine with its intent clearly on killing. Even when she was unconscious she could make him see clearly and logically; anybody else and they'd have to risk getting close to him so they could knock him out.

Said medic sighed and relaxed, still unconscious, as if being in the arms of the sole Uchiha survivor made her feel safe, comforted. Sasuke's features softened further.

He only accepted her.

She only accepted him.

It seemed right.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I was trying to find a way to end this without being too obvious.

Requested by _AzNiCePrInCeSs_. 

I can't seem to write a Sasu/Saku fic without Sakura being the helpless damsel in distress and Sasuke as the knight in shining armour ::dies::. I'm really not satisfied with this drabble, but whatever. I'm too tired 8D


	34. Moon

Neji/Tenten

**Moon**

_Shoot for the moon because even if you miss, you'll land among the stars._

She would always look longingly up to the moon at night, wondering how it would be to just travel through the endless that void that was space and land on the bright, pale moon.

The moon looked so enticing, always shining brightly against the pitch black sky among the twinkling stars. She didn't know what drew her to it, but she knew one thing.

She was going to shoot for the moon.

She got her first chance when she found the wonders of summoning scrolls. A brilliant, fantastic idea in mind, Tenten began to form her signature move, spending several weeks perfecting just the basics of it. Then it started to get complicated; dragons were incorporated, showers of steel. Then, it was finished – perfect.

They were sparring and she decided to try it out against him. After all, if it went wrong, he had his ultimate defense to shield him. Plus, he was getting so arrogant and cocky in his abilities that Tenten had the urge to just humble him, make him realize that the world wasn't all about him.

So, in the heat of battle, she pulled out her signature move that she had been working on for weeks.

It was night, and the stars were twinkling merrily above, painted on the black canvas. The moon was a slim crescent one, but its light shone brightly.

Jumping up, Tenten felt that longing and thrill that she always felt when looking at the moon.

_I'm going to make it._

She rose higher and higher, not seeing Neji's astonished face as he watched her fly.

But then it went wrong, so terribly wrong.

The weapons got tangled with her chakra strings, sending several of them flying back at her; and she only had a kunai to block the long katanas and huge maces. Her scrolls dropped to the ground, pushed by gravity and her dragons disappeared in a poof.

And then she fell, her wings hacked away, her dream of reaching the moon shattered.

_Shoot for the moon_

Falling to the ground, she remembered the last line.

_because even if you miss, you'll land among the stars._

But she knew she wouldn't. If she couldn't reach the moon, then stars were beyond her reach, just brushing lightly against her outstretched hands. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitably painful thud that was her hitting the ground.

But it never came.

Strong arms encircled her tired frame, holding her securely and tightly, as if he was afraid that she was going to disappear and fly off. Neji landed smoothly on a tree before dropping to the ground.

_Chakra depletion,_ he mused as he settled his team mate on the ground gently.

_Shoot for the moon_

Tenten turned her head to face Neji. _His eyes are like the moon._

_because even if you miss, you'll land among the stars. _

She had found her moon.

And he had found his star.

-----------------------------------

**AN: **I couldn't leave it on a Sas/Sak. I just love Neji/Tenten too much xD

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!_** :Throws confetti:

(One more chapter for the riddle you guys xD)


	35. Walk

Naru/Hina

**Walk**

_Why walk when you can fly?_

Flying like a free bird was something that the Hyuuga clan always vaguely symbolized. Although perhaps not in the simple, pure way that it was intended, the symbolism was still there. Mainly in the form of the cursed seal that was branded on every Branch family members' forehead.

Flying was something Hinata had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl. It was something that let her run from the destiny and fate of a Hyuuga heiress.

She was scared. She would admit it to anyone. Being a Hyuuga heiress was a huge responsibility and considering her abilities and lack of courage, Hinata had much doubt on herself which further affected her performance.

But when Naruto came along, it was as if something had changed. It was like something was keeping her grounded to the ground, something that kept her walking down her path even though her entire being was screaming, 'Fly! Fly and don't follow this accursed fate!'

But he had faith in her. And that was enough to keep her walking.

And when he came and walked beside her, she held her head up proudly, more assertively, more confidently. She knew her place now. She had grown, and she had matured. Flying was now just a dream, one that could only be thought on, wished on, but never acted on.

A smile flitted across Hinata's face as she leaned against Naruto, her husband and Rokudaime of Konoha.

Flying was a wonderful way to be free and to forget.

But staying grounded to the earth and walking along your path was even more magical when you had someone believing and loving you every step of the way.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Light-hearted Naru/Hina. Something that I've been trying to do since all I can ever do is bittersweet or angsty fluff. ARGH.

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYON :) Wishing you all the best for 2007!!

**A man killed his mother, was born before his father, and married his sister. How is this all possible?**

Yay, the moment you've all been waiting for…

Sadly, no one got the riddle (although _ThEpOwErOfYoUtH_ got very close, having gotten 2/3).

The answer is…

**A man killed his mother**

Childbirth.

…**was born before his father…**

Was born in front of his father.

…**and married his sister. **

He grew up to be a priest who married his sister off to another random guy (or girl, whatever).

Ta daaaa


	36. Precious

Four drabbles. Team drabbles. Enjoy :)

**Precious**

(Team 7)

They were the most precious things to him.

Kakashi wasn't kidding. Ever since he had lost his precious, precious people, the ones that were basically what he lived for, he was broken. He was a lost soul with loneliness as his only companion. There was nothing for him to live for, no one _to_ live for. He was an empty shell, a cracked one.

But he was assigned a team, and from the moment he saw them, he felt something stirring in his chest. What was it? Even Kakashi wasn't so sure. But he knew one thing. This team was going to be fun.

And it was.

Sakura, the medic, the fangirl, the protected, the _girl._

Sasuke, the emo, the avenger, the sole Uchiha, the prodigy.

Naruto, the hyperactive one, the jinchuuriki, the lonely one, Yondaime's son.

They fit each other like perfectly placed puzzle piece, but there was one piece missing.

They beckoned to him, inviting him.

And Kakashi accepted.

The puzzle was whole.

And Kakashi knew he had found the most precious people on earth.

* * *

_Outcasts._

Kurenai's eyes swept over her team. They were all outcasts, misfits, enigmas. One would never think of the three being paired together.

There was Hyuuga Hinata, a girl so sweet yet so shy and soft spoken that you often forgot she was there.

And then Inuzuka Kiba would butt in with his dog, Akamaru, yelling like the loud – mouthed boy he was. He was brash, bold, and wild.

Then quiet Aburame Shino, who was just as quiet as Hinata, but his presence was one that anyone would instantly acknowledge. The bugs swarming around him would have that affect.

Then there was Yuuhi Kurenai. Genjutsu specialist, fresh, female, jounin instructor.

Bunch the four up and you think you'd get chaos.

The weak, the freak, the brash, and the newbie.

But it worked; they balanced each other, complimented each other so beautifully that Kurenai couldn't help but be proud of them. They were her students, her comrades, her children.

And to her, they were precious as diamonds.

* * *

Asuma sighed, rubbing a hand on a cheek. Teaching the second generation of the Shika-Ino-Cho formation wasn't easy. Their fathers were best friends, worked well, were the same gender (and god knows that helps so much), and _cooperated._

The same could not be said for their children.

Ino, loud, stubborn, bossy Ino, was yelling at Shikamaru, lazy, genius yet unmotivated. Chouji, always eating, always the neutral, calm one, was hiding behind Shikamaru, his best friend.

The situation was clear at once. Chouji was obviously the victim of Ino's wrath (for what reason Asuma couldn't even fathom) and Shikamaru had stuck up for his best buddy.

And _lord,_ Ino's shrieking was beginning to hurt his ears.

Puffing on his cigarette serenely, Asuma decided to let them figure it out on their own. They were old enough and mature enough to handle it.

He hoped.

But he had to admit, over the time that he had taught them, they had grown on him. They had crept up unknowingly and stuck to him. They were like fungus; out of sight, plain, yet stubborn and steadfast.

Asuma smile, watching them bicker.

He wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Gai was quiet.

Lee was showing Tenten, his 'older sister', his new training suit (which was just the same as his old one) while she was sparring with Neji. She kept hastily trying to look, compliment him, attack Neji and defend herself at the same time. Neji seemed to be sparring with Tenten while finding a subtle way to shove Lee out. Lee was oblivious.

They were the most dysfunctional team. Even Gai would have to admit that (though of course, no fault was on his dear Lee).

Lee was his student, almost like his son. They were both wacky, strong, spirited and YOUTHFUL!

Neji was quiet, a prodigy with an arrogant, bitter attitude. Tenten was the happy medium, cheerful, quiet or loud, whichever the situation called for, a perfect partner for weapons and sparring, and was the link of the entire group.

But there was something in each of them, no matter how sullen, resentful, or plain that Gai found precious about them.

Lee was…perfect. He was hard-working, quick to adapt, determined and forever optimistic no matter what.

Tenten was the weapons specialist, her skill in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and weapons surpassing the regular kunoichi under Gai's training.

Neji was the prodigy. But no matter how great he mastered a technique, he would ask Gai for help quietly about a move that he was uncertain about, or a spar to see how well his taijutsu was.

And Gai couldn't have been prouder.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I'm sorry for the huge wait. School work has been sinking me down to a whole new level.

I'm really dissatisfied with this chapter. It seems so…repetitive. But I'm so tired and brain dead that I can't bring myself to care too much x.x Enjoy and don't expect the next chapter coming all too soon.


	37. See

Neji/Tenten

**See**

"Can you see it?"

"Eight of them. All jounin or above."

"As stated in the mission scroll, stupid."

"Group A, move to sector 3 and we will take the back end."

"Hai, hai…"

Half of the group disappeared silently, as if they had never been there. The other half took off, moving to the back section of the compound they were infiltrating.

It was a high A class mission, maybe even S rank because of the number of enemies and the item that had to be retrieved was highly fragile and highly dangerous. Fragile because it was in the form of a glass ball, with a rare flower in the heart. It needed no water, no sun or soil, but it was one of the most beautiful flowers in the world – and one of the deadliest.

Poison? No, something far worse than that. It takes over your mind, rendering you insane before leaving you to die in the most horrid, drawn out way possible. Hence the protective glass covering.

_How_ the stupid, rich man managed to get his greedy paws on it Tenten didn't want to know. But she did know that she would have to protect Neji's blind spot carefully, to make sure that nothing harmed him.

Because no matter how much he bragged about having 360 vision, Tenten knew both of his weaknesses. He had two, not one.

The first: his blind spot, the one right by his left vertebrae. But she was always there to protect it so he never had to worry.

The second:

Her.

But she was his weakness and his strength.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I was planning a totally different drabble but I like how this ended off instead. Not too long, short and to the point. Well, enjoy.

Requested by _Kawaii-Kunoichi_.


	38. Abandoned

No pairing, no specific characters. (Yes, notice the plural please.)

**Abandoned**

_I don't know who my parents were. _

I knew though.

_I was left lying in the cold, left to die and rot away. I was just a tiny infant with no crime upon my soul except just being alive. _

_**I was killed and reborn, left to be killed once again.**_

Who knew what I was to become.

_No one wanted me. _

No one cared about me.

_**No one knew about me.**_

Who am I to live for now?

_Why should I care?_

_**I have been abandoned by someone who obviously didn't want me.**_

…_what to do…_

**Not wanted…**

It's a sad thing, something very, very, very lonely. You can't even imagine the pain it brings.

_It's…unreal. Like a hell come to life._

_**Then after this I have to go through hell all over again.**_

**God…**

…save me…

_There is no god. _

**_If there is, he wouldn't have abandoned me. _**

_Abandoned…_

…is the synonym for 'dead'.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I just had the urge to write a fic where you can just stuff any character in the role. I actually rather like this drabble :)


	39. Dream

Team Yondaime fic

**Dream**

It was perfect.

Rin quietly tiptoed to the door of her home, quietly zipping a large box in her pack that was already stuffed with medical supplies. She silently put on her ninja sandals and slipped out of the house unnoticed.

It was five in the morning, the dew still clinging to the wet, clean grass and the sky a mix between sky blue and midnight blue, with just the faintest of stardust twinkling in its depths.

Kakashi was sitting in the training field, looking as alert and relaxed as ever. The Yondaime was propped up against a tree, snoring lightly and Obito was in a similar position. Rin held back a laugh and an exasperated eye-roll; even though they had been waking up and meeting in the same spot at the same time every day for the past ten years, they still never really adjusted to the schedule.

Rin set down her pack with a soft 'thump' and the Yellow Flash and Obito were startled awake. Their sensei put on his most 'awake' face with his posture still slack and sleepy. Obito looked grumpy.

Silently still, she brought out the package she had put carefully in her pack.

"Is that it?" the Yondaime asked excitedly, his young, slim cut face lit with excitement.

Rin's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Just wait a moment sensei."

And with deliberate slowness, she untied the string holding the box together. And with all the patience in the world, she slowly, every so slowly, pushed the sides down. The Yellow Flash looked madly impatient.

In it stood…

…a ramen cake.

_How_ she had even managed to get a recipe for that, Kakashi didn't want to know.

Arashi's face was priceless.

"Happy birthday sensei!" Rin and Obito sang together, even though it was only technically Rin that had brought the cake.

Arashi was ecstatic. Ramen cake! Oh bliss…

Kakashi hesitantly pulled out two squished candles, one of them a '2' and the other a '4'. He stuck them randomly on the cake, ignoring the slight squishing sounds.

Rin leaned over and fixed the positioning so it said '24' instead of '42'.

"Happy birthday!"

The candles were blown out, a wish was made, and the cake was split up so everyone could eat it. Of course, Rin had wisely (and somehow) baked just half of the cake with actual ramen. The other half was normal with frosting on the outside so it looked like ramen. She split that in three and handed one to Obito, herself, and Kakashi.

Laughing, and joking, a feeling of ease, acceptance and warmth spread through all four of them, binding them as a _team_.

_Rin woke with a startled cry, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Five days since Obito had died. Five days since Kakashi had become a lifeless shell. Five days since her usually bright and carefree sensei had become quiet and serious. _

_She put her head in her hands and cried. Tears just rolled down her striped cheeks, her eyes wide and full of pain, longing, and regret. _

_It was just a dream. _

-----------------------------------

**AN:** :sighs: I love the Yondaime team, seriously. Anyone know any good Yondaime team fics?


	40. 4:29 pm

Neji/Tenten

**4:29 pm**

January, 4:17 pm.

He asked her out for the first time.

February, 4:18 pm.

She kissed him for the first time.

March, 4:19 pm.

He got beat in sparring for the first time.

April, 4:20 pm.

She cried when he returned from a S-rank mission almost dead.

May, 4:21 pm.

He walked in ('accidentally') on her as she was getting out of the shower with nothing but a small towel on.

June, 4:22 pm.

Lee caught them sleeping together peacefully under a maple tree and went into hysterics.

July, 4:23 pm.

She wore a dress for the first time, her uncertainness rewarded by smoky white eyes.

August, 4:24 pm.

He saw her with unbound hair and forgot all about sparring.

September, 4:25 pm.

She moved into his apartment complex, filling an entire room with her arsenal.

October, 4:26 pm.

His growing desire for her physically and emotionally mounted to an unbearable height, and she matched him for it.

November, 4:27 pm.

She got her revenge (or perhaps 'treat' is a better term) from what happened in May when she walked into Neji's room when he was changing into his sparring clothes.

December, 4:28 pm.

He asked her to marry him, and she agreed.

-

Looking at the snapshots, Tenten frowned. One was missing.

Taking a quick shot, she snuck in the album and closed it, her mind whirling with fond memories.

-

January, 4:29 pm.

Tenten and Neji's twin children lay nestled in a nest of blue and green blankets, the girl and boy looking like spitting images of their parents.

And they couldn't be prouder.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Yaaaay, a drabble. This was a cute one I think :).


	41. Citric Acid

Neji/Tenten

**Citric Acid**

Hurling the weapons with frightening intensity, Tenten felt the familiar stirring of anger within her chest.

_How **dare** he!!_

He. Meaning Neji. Had sparred with another girl.

_Another girl!_

That was damn ludicrousy. Never mind the fact that that's not an actual word. It was something that was _never meant to be._

Neji sparring with another girl was like Shikamaru becoming a pimp, Kakashi torching Icha Icha Paradise, Tsunade giving up her youth jutsu, Yondaime coming back to life, and Naruto being a brunette!

Meaning, they possibly couldn't happen.

But it did.

And that's what pissed Tenten off.

Neji was not alarmed at all, having sparred with the same girl for ten years (they were twenty now), and was used to her techniques.

However, she had never thrown a smoke bomb at him before.

Dodging and leaping up into the trees to avoid the smoke, he found himself being followed by some sort of liquid. Leaping up again, he wasn't quite as lucky and the juices hit the sleeve of his outfit, staining it a bright orange/yellow.

Oh _god. _It was hideous.

Taking a sniff, he didn't realize Tenten come up from behind and knock him down.

Too busy trying to decipher the new juice, Neji hadn't realized that he had lost. But that wasn't very important anyways.

"Tenten, what _is_ this?"

"Citric acid."

Neji was used to her throwing new things at him. But he had to admit, this was certainly a first. Usually the things thrown at him were solid, or solid before dissolving into gas. But never liquid.

"What were you doing with _Sakura,_ of all people!"

Tenten, ANBU leader, head of the ANBU Weapons Division, sparring partner of _the_ Hyuuga Neji, heck, **_girlfriend_** of Hyuuga Neji. She could take down an entire enemy S-rank squad without breaking a sweat or blinking, but toss her a scene with her boyfriend with another _girl…_

Chaos.

Who ever knew?

Obviously not Neji.

"She was helping me get this."

Out came a box which popped open at his command.

In it laid a gorgeous, practical yet detailed tessen, it's sides gleaming with blue steel. The inlaid scratches of dragons and phoenixes didn't escape Tenten's hungry eyes either.

"Happy birthday."

And he sealed it with a kiss.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Excuse me while I wallow in a hole for this incredibly cheesy fic.

Be warned, now that school is starting to gain more and more momentum (for the homework/project piling), drabbles will either come in a rush (several at once) or none at all.

And I have no clue what citric acid is or what it looks like. Just as a note.


	42. Still

Shika/Ino

**Still**

Time stood still. It ceased to exist.

_He's alright._

She didn't think it possible after seeing his team stumble into the hospital, battered, bleeding, bruised, and _defeated._

Uchiha Sasuke was a bastard.

She had torn out of the flower shop, leaving a customer hanging, heading straight towards the hospital.

_He has to be ok._

Pausing only to get his room number, she had practically flown up the stairs without the aid of chakra. She had nearly busted the door down before remembering that it was a hospital, and that he had just come back from one ass of a mission.

A hand was lifted to knock the door and time stood still. A million thoughts whirled in her mind, each of them demanding answers. She knocked and admitted herself without waiting for a reply.

Shikamaru was lying in the bed, sleeping, his young face bandaged and bruised. Ino had never seen him look so _tired_ in her entire life.

But he was ok.

And that was all that mattered.

-----------------------------------

**AN: **I got a Shika/Ino one down. I'm quite pleased with this one – it came naturally and I didn't have to force anything out.


	43. Die

Naruto/Hinata

**Die**

She was dying, had been ever since the chuunin match. Her heart was slowly failing, the crack that Neji's chakra had made on it too deep and too fatal to heal. But Hinata made the most of it, holding her head up high and growing in confidence. She never let anyone know that she was dying.

And they never suspected her. Not once. Only the Hyuugas knew because of their Byakugan.

So she supposed that Naruto's reaction to her coughing up blood for no reason was understandable.

"Hinata! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He fretted over her, unsure on how to help his friend.

"I'm fine." She had waved him off, and after some convincing (or so she thought) he left her alone.

And life continued as normal.

But not for Naruto. He knew that that display was something that he wasn't supposed to have witnessed. And he was irritated that he couldn't help Hinata, that he couldn't do anything to comfort her and help her back for all the times she had helped him.

It took him a year and half, almost too late, to figure it out.

"Life is never simple, Naruto – kun," she had whispered, her pale face even paler against the stark white sheets of his bed. They weren't doing anything intimate – she had collapsed near his flat and he had brought her to help make her comfortable – and to find some answers.

"I'm dying."

She had said so plainly, so calmly that Naruto had hardly registered the words in his mind.

"You're…"

"I have, perhaps, a handful more months left," she said in her soft, gentle voice. Without warning, a violent coughing fit tore through her body, the result being a bowl splattered with blood. Naruto had brought it to her side upon her request.

"But, don't you feel sad? Angry or something?" Naruto was deeply agigtated, jumping up from his chair beside the bed to lean over her frail form.

"No," the Hyuuga sighed, her white eyes closing blissfully. "I have lived my life and if I were to die now, I would die happy."

"But why?"

"Because," Hinata's gentle white eyes turned to bore into Naruto's bright blue ones, "I have loved, been loved, and served my friends and community in the fullest way I can. I am content with my actions and with my deeds."

"Hinata," Naruto's voice almost broke, "don't leave me."

Her smile, radiant and innocent, calmed his frantically beating heart.

"Do not worry," she whispered, a small, pale hand reaching up to brush against his smooth, tanned cheek. The contrast of their skins was startling. "I will see you again someday after I have died."

And she had fallen asleep, Naruto cradling his most precious person in his arms.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This was refreshing. Angst is an element I seem to write the easiest in.


	44. Two Roads

Sasuke – centric

**Two Roads**

He hefted his bag, absolutely silent. His dark eyes gazed on the worn down road ahead of him.

Sasuke was in his mind – he was re-living an image, something visual that he had conjured and painted in his mind to help sort out what he was doing in his life.

It was dark around the edges, as if the light from the picture made it only to the corners of his mind. There was a beat, dirt road that shot straight ahead before separating into two roads. After that, both roads melted into darkness, the path fading as it entered dark, tangled forests.

Sasuke clearly understood what both those paths meant.

_Should I join Orochimaru?_

_Or should I stay?_

The choice was his.

Power over family. Revenge over friends. Kill over help.

_The choice was his._

With determination, he turned left and disappeared into the reaching, grappling vines, not once sparing a glance to the other road he had refused to take.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Don't really know what to say for this one.


	45. Two Guns

Neji/Tenten

**Two Guns**

Tenten always had at least two of each weapon. Two katanas? Check. Two kodachis? Check. Two spears? Check. And the list went on.

When Neji asked why, she had simply said, "Well, if your first weapon broke, it's good to have immediate backup." And then he had hit himself (inside of course) for missing the obvious answer. But he didn't know that there was another reason why she carried so many spares.

Whenever Tenten came across a weapon that she didn't have (rare) or a weapon she didn't know (even rarer), she would go crazy. She'd find out all she could about the weapon, research its uses and the way it worked, and then decide if it was worth it, purchasing two copies of it.

Of course, she had yet to say 'no' to buying a weapon.

Neji shivered. Even he had to admit that Tenten's fetish for weapons was at times…unsettling.

And he found it even more unsettling when Tenten whipped out a small black object from her pocket and fired it towards a target. Something spat out from the end and flew so fast that Neji couldn't even follow its movement. It hit the center with too much force, sending the 10 kg dummy to the ground.

He raised an eyebrow.

"A new weapon," Tenten beamed, obviously very happy with her new toy. "It's called a 'gun', and Tsunade asked me to test it out, since we just got a fresh, new shipment from our new Amerikan handler," she stumbled over the foreign word. "I love it."

That much was evident from the bullet holes all over the place.

Neji remained standing next to her, his fingers itching to try out the destructive weapon yet his pride stopped him. He crossed his arms to keep them under control.

Tenten dropped the conversation (if one could call it that) as well, and returned to 'testing' (more like playing) with her new weapon (more like toy). When she was fully occupied, Neji snaked a hand and fingered the gun from out of her pocket without causing any sudden movement. Any good shinobi could do a simple pickpocket manoeuvre without getting caught.

Tenten heard a loud bang go off beside her, watching as a bullet pierce right beside hers in the center of the bull's eye. She grinned lightly at him.

"All you had to do was ask."

She smiled secretly to herself as she watched Neji handle the gun with apparent ease.

_Two guns._

She knew carrying double of weapons would come in handy.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This was fun xD

Requested by _Hollygirl_.


	46. Drop

(AU) Neji/Tenten

**Drop**

"That's a huge drop."

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't decide to get all happy with the smoke bombs."

"What _else_ would you have rather me do? Guns? You know Orochimaru wants them alive."

Neji made no response. He cast a quick look over his shoulder, seeing the police after them.

"Great."

"Guess we'll just have to jump."

Tenten peered over the cliff, seeing the foaming, roaring, crashing sea complete with sharp, pointy rocks beneath them. She practically blended into the night, as she was wearing a full black leather suit stuck to her so tight it looked like it was painted on.

"I don't suppose you have a weapon on you?" Neji asked, a foggy plan in his mind. He swiftly looked her over (for professional purposes of course), but it didn't seem like she would be hiding a gun anywhere.

"Here." She tossed a large handgun at him.

_Where the hell did she conceal that?_

He forced himself not to dwell on the question further.

"How many shots?" he asked, giving the gun a thorough glance. A smoke gun, top of the line. Neji allowed himself a small smirk; she always knew exactly what to give him.

"Five."

"More than enough."

He fired three shots, one to his left, the other to his right, and one in front of him. Grasping her hand, he turned to the cliff, the smoke pellets activating once it hit the ground. Now, there was a thick, dense smoke barrier between them.

"That's still a huge drop." Tenten eyed the distance warily. "Still, it beats being caught by those idiots."

"I hear them coming."

"Then let's go."

And they jumped.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This was ridiculously fun to write as well 8D

You know, you _can_ request pairings. I'm not sure if you guys are aware of this Oo


	47. Dirt

Sakura and Ino **_friendship._**

**Dirt**

"Thanks Ino – chan," the little pink – haired girl thanked her best friend shyly. Her grey/green eyes still held traces of tears, but she managed a wobbly smile, revealing her recently lost front tooth.

"Don't worry," the bubbly blonde replied, grinning at the shy girl, "After all, Ami can be so mean sometimes! Don't worry, she'll lose her teeth and look all horrible and ugly too someday."

The roseate haired girl grinned at the thought. Her eight – year old mind giggled gleefully at the sight.

"That's the spirit," cerulean eyes twinkling mischievously, she grabbed the other girl's hand, "Come on Sakura! Let's go to the hill and pick some flowers!"

The green eyed girl followed her friend, skipping happily down the dirt path. Her soft, light pink hair bounced all over the place but her bangs were held back by a red ribbon.

"Race ya!" Sakura called challengingly to her best friend, already sprinting as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"No fair!" Ino whined, "You got a head start!"

The two children ran, laughing gaily at each other as they fought to outrace each other. The townspeople chuckled at their antics, delighting in their innocence and playfulness.

Sakura shrieked as Ino lunged towards her, her mischievous intent clear in her wide smile. With another shriek, Sakura tumbled down on the ground as Ino tackled her, their small bodies rolling on the soft dirt path before coming to a stop.

The small, cherry blossom haired girl gave a whimper as something stung her knee. She untangled herself from her friend and glanced down, wrecking her sundress with wrinkles and dirt stains as she sat clear in the middle of the path.

Dots of blood sprinkled across her knee, the dirt making the pain feel worse for the eight – year old.

"Oww…" tears gathered again in the grey/green eyes, her little hands clutching around her knee.

Ino got up and bent to examine her friend's knee.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! I didn't know that I'd hurt you. Don't worry, it's only a little bit of blood. Climb on my back; I'll carry you home."

_It's only a little bit of blood._

_Climb on my back._

_I'll carry you…_

…_home._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Uhhh, don't kick me? Lol, this is from my one shot, but it's only half of it. I couldn't think of anything for this theme so I cheated. Shhhhh xD


	48. Young

Tsunade – centric

**Young**

I…never really intended on making that youth jutsu.

Why?

Heck, even I don't really know.

It started with Nawaki and Dan I suppose. They were my life. Nawaki…such an energetic boy, even till the last moment. So much like Naruto. It pains me to think of it.

And Dan. God, Dan. He…I can't even begin to describe it. He was my supporter, my equal, my 'knight in shining armour' as my friends had cunningly put it. But he was more than that. He was my life, and I his. When he died, I died. I never really recovered from that fateful, horrid night.

Kami, it kills me just thinking about it…

And Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Even though Orochimaru turned into a nasty snake bastard and Jiraiya into a perverted hermit, they were my team mates, my gennin team – and gennin teams are closer than family. That was the magic of our childhood days, when we would train and laugh (or smirk) together.

That was the magic.

And it's utterly and completely gone.

I was young then, young with so much potential and with so many dreams.

Perhaps this is why I invented that youth jutsu so many years ago. So I can keep deluding myself and give myself a memory from my past.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Come on, Tsunade's not shallow. You know she isn't, so her original reasoning for just looking 'young and pretty' is bullshit.


	49. Preservatives

Kabuto – centric

**Preservatives**

He shuffled through the many jars on the voluminous shelf, searching for preservatives. His hand accidentally knocked a glass jar over, but his other hand caught it and set it back on the shelf. Kabuto didn't even bat an eye to the close call.

"Hmm…"

Preservatives. He had ordered them for only one purpose in mind.

_To preserve the dead._

He was in charge of preserving the powerful shinobi that Orochimaru had mercilessly killed. Kabuto was also in charge of finding a way to recreate them, taking their DNA and _make_ a powerful servant for his master.

It was a gruesome, gruesome job. But his whole life was devoted to Orochimaru, so gruesome it was, gruesome it'll be.

Finally locating the jar in mind, he uncapped the lid carefully and spooned two large cups of the white, powdery chemical into the basin. He closed the lid and pushed a button, the final stages of his sixtieth preservative container complete. Green liquid was visible through the clear lid, whirling around and mixing with the preservative powder.

Kabuto watched impassively as it shot down a thin tube and into a large chamber just before the 'coffin'. With another flick of his rest, he pushed another button and a body was lowered into the open casket. After the body had settled in, a cord was snapped around her waist and legs, tubes full of oxygen snaked between her lips and through nose.

The lid of the casket snapped shut, the clear glass so clean it almost looked like it wasn't there. The barrier preventing the green liquid opened and the casket was soon filled with the preservatives, just like his other 59 caskets.

_60_.

30 jars of preservatives.

_After all, humans require many preservatives to maintain the body._

_Even more so when the human is alive._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This was so random. Honestly.


	50. Breaking the Rules

Crossover Naruto and Harry Potter. Sas/Sak hinted, Neji/Tenten hinted.

**Breaking the Rules**

"_That's because you have,_" Sasuke spoke up, his tone annoyed. "_Getting back on the subject, Sakura I don't care how great of results you got. The fact is you ignored our orders and precautions, with only a fifty percent chance of succeeding! You could've gotten hexed, and then we would have had to explain to Madam Pomfrey why you suddenly look like a mutant. Or you could've blown the girl up! There were so many things that could've gone wrong-_"

"_I **know**,_" Sakura snarled back, her tone positively dangerous. "_And I **told** you, you freaking idiot, that I **knew** the possible outcomes and I had already **thought** of a way to counter the worse ones. I am **not** hopeless **or** helpless when it comes to things like this! How else would I have achieved the rank of top medic ANBU, strong as or stronger than Tsunade?_"

This only proved how provoked Sakura was. She _never_ brought up her status and power up.

"_You still disobeyed our rules,_" Sasuke's eyes flashed brilliant red.

"_Rules are made to be broken,_" the medic snapped back.

"_But-"_

"_Stop it, both of you,_" Hinata's clear, firm voice silenced both of them. Her tone was hardly ever firm, especially to her friends. "_You are both behaving like children._" This was not the Hinata that they had grown up with that had spoken; this was a woman who was a clan leader, one who held immense power and iron will in the palm of her hand.

"_Sasuke,_" the Hyuuga clan leader turned to him. "_Sakura was capable of looking after herself and others. She knew the consequences of her actions and made plans ahead to resolve them. She did not act without thinking._"

Sasuke was still glaring at Sakura, his body tense. _She could've seriously hurt herself…_

"…_though I'm sure Sakura appreciates your concern,_" a hint of amusement crept into Hinata's stern voice as she interpreted the look in Sasuke's eyes.

Neji couldn't help but think, _She learned that voice from Hiashi – sama. It sounds exactly like his tone._

Sasuke turned his glare to Hinata, but something in his gaze prevented her from saying more – not that she was about to anyway. Hinata wasn't the type to spill secrets, even under interrogation.

"_Sakura,_" she turned to the medic who was glaring furiously at Sasuke, green chakra that was laced with silver - – sparking from her clenched hands. "_You need to inform everyone about your decision first. That was a careless and thoughtless thing to do, even if you did get satisfactory results. What you were toying with was not a trivia thing. That was highly dangerous and the end results, if it had gone badly, would've been explosive._"

Sakura knew that was true, but she still burst out, "_I **know **that. Obviously you people cannot grasp that idea._"

"_Haruno Sakura,_" Hinata's voice was not loud or stern. Her tone had changed to one of a mother who was tending a child that had been beaten by a bully.

Those words were enough to deflate Sakura's anger and make her feel guilty.

"_Sorry,_" she mumbled, moving over to sit on one of the couches, looking straight ahead and avoiding everyone's gazes. She ran a hand through soft pink locks, sighing.

"_Back to the matter,_" Naruto broke the silence, "_Sakura has found her magical equal. I say it's time to move and find our own. There's been another attack, filling in for anyone who didn't know. We're getting clumsy._"

"_He's right,_" Shikamaru frowned. "_Much as I hate to admit it. We have to act **now**. Tomorrow, Kakashi – san should be back with reinforcements and supplies. Neji, what do you say we do since you're team captain?_"

Neji turned white eyes to the genius. "_As soon as they come, one at a time, we will take time off to look for our magical counterparts. Sakura, how did you know Hermione was your other half?_"

"_I…_" Sakura paused, thinking. "_There wasn't an instant connection or anything. But whenever I got close to her, my chakra started to…almost…hum. Like a vibration. It's kind of hard to describe, but if you have a large amount of chakra, chances are you'll need someone who has higher magical skill and talent fills up the missing part. And they don't have to be teachers – Hermione is proof of that. It's kind of like Naruto and Kakashi – Naruto is stronger, physically and chakra wise, but Kakashi had more experience and skill. Probably more tact too._"

"_Hey!_"

"_No more fighting,_" Ino snapped. "_I'm getting a headache._"

"_And besides,_" Neji rumbled, "_Tenten's asleep. It wouldn't do for her to wake up and nail you all to the wall with her weapons._"

They instantly quieted. Naruto shuddered.

"_How that girl does it, I will never know,_" the blond shook his head.

"_It's decided then,_" Shikamaru ended the conversation. It was late and they had put off patrolling for long enough. "_Naruto, Hinata. You guys best get going._"

The clan leader stood up gracefully, pulling the mask over her face. She quietly followed Naruto out of the room, casting one more look at Tenten.

"_Come on guys,_" Sakura said wearily, as if the day's events had totally drained her. "_Tomorrow's going to be a long day._"

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Yeah, yeah, I cut off a piece from my fic 'Crossfire'. It's the very end, and if you want to know what happened, READ IT! (That was an extremely blatant plug.)

HALFWAY DONE! Yessss :D


	51. Sport

Sasuke/Ino

**Sport**

He had made it a sport, out of spite, to see how many girls he could crack. They came in an endless tide, and it was an interesting way to pass the time. Cruel? Maybe, but so was their stalking.

Uchiha Sasuke had to hold in a shudder.

Fangirls were vicious. They really were, especially when they cracked each other without his interference. But, so was the fun in the sport, and Sasuke didn't do anything to stop it.

He never lost. The objective was to break every fangirl that personally challenged him (or so he liked to call it) and all were pliable, easy to manoeuvre, and easy to shatter. Unfortunately, they were also easily reparable and always came back, their lesson never learnt.

Sasuke did however, lose once.

_Once._

She was a fangirl too. That was enough to tick him off, but what _really_ irritated him was that he couldn't shake her off no matter what. Her annoying persistence and ever sunny (almost to the point of artificial) attitude (and features; that blonde hair seemed to _shine_) never broke, never cracked under his pressure.

A challenge. Joy.

And by the time she was done with her game, he realized that he had lost. He had been outmanoeuvred, outsmarted – _and he hated her for it._ The worst part was that she didn't even know it. Her innocence, still there under the grown up, revealing clothes and make up, shone through brighter than the glitter around her eyes. And that was what brought his downfall.

Fangirls were all the same. They were blubbering buffoons, all wanting to be more with _Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of Uchiha clan and prodigy extraordinaire_ than just plain old Sasuke. They were all greedy little grubbers, which was why he had no remorse or regret in him when he saw tears running down their faces.

But when he made _her _cry, payback for the time she beat him, he was startled. It was like killing the sun. Her bright, bubbly mood, vanished. Her caring, upbeat chatter, silent. Her eyes, full of adoration, wonder, and _pride_, muted.

He had broken her, as was his sport. He had broken many girls.

So why did this one feel so different? It felt like he had stabbed himself.

But the next day, she had shown up again, that smile split across her face one more and sky blue eyes twinkling delightfully at him. But something about that smile was forced, and something about those eyes was shielded, curtained by another emotion, one that Sasuke wasn't accustomed to.

_Hurt._

He was playing a dangerous, dangerous game. Sasuke knew he was treading on questionable ground when he asked her out. _Why_ he had even asked her out was beyond him, but something in her eyes broke the barriers he had made.

And she had said no.

_That_ shook him. No? No to the great Uchiha Sasuke? That was uncalled for, and very disturbing.

"No," she had shaken her head, her golden hair rippling in the sunlight. Sasuke had to resist the urge to feel the long shiny strands, wondering if they felt like how they looked – like gold silk threads. "You don't even know my name and furthermore," her blue eyes darkened, "you owe me an apology." And like that, she had spun around and marched home, not a single backwards glance towards him.

Sasuke smirked. This was a new game. And he would willingly play. No girl had ever declared something so bold to him.

It was painfully slow, as Sasuke had no idea of the rules or boundaries in the new game. But he ploughed through, determined to make it to the end first and win. His prize? The girl. She was a little enchantress, one that had captured him.

"Yamanaka Ino." The name rolled off his tongue smoothly.

A smirk.

"I prefer Uchiha Ino."

And like that, ten years later since that first defiant encounter, he proposed.

And she said no.

Déjà vu?

"You," her blue eyes sparkling in good humour, "have to actually, _properly _ask like any gentlemen. And where's the romance in this?" She spread her arms to where they were, which was in one of the open, spacious training fields.

So, he bent over to her commands (for the first and last time). He managed to wring some vacation time from the Godaime and rented a private suite, simply yet elegantly decorated, located by a famous pair of hot springs. There, he proposed on one knew with a sparkling gold and sapphire ring cupped in his hands.

She said yes.

_Uchiha Ino._

It started out as a sport. But in the middle, something changed and it became more.

It didn't matter. He won.

And so did she.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Whoa! This was totally out of my realm of expertise (ie: Ino/Sasuke pairing) but I managed to pull something off that I liked! Raaaarrreeee :D I'm not very partial to this pairing, but (at the risk of sounding cocky) I liked how I wrote the couple.

Requested by _Drunksonic._


	52. Old

Kakashi/Rin

**Old**

They would never be able to grow old together.

Their kind of love was the doomed kind, the kind that never boded well nor sat well with the future. That didn't stop them from trying though, even though they knew their romance might end up as a pair of tombstones.

Rin loved him, ever since they were small gennin children. But she, unlike the screaming mobs of fangirls, didn't show it. She masked it as friendly concern and affection. She didn't know that sometimes, she would take affection a little too far, revealing how she felt without realizing it.

Kakashi was something like Sasuke. He wanted to be the best, to make his father proud and strived to become better. He didn't have time for play or affection. Mistakes were tolerated, but harshly lectured on. Teamwork? That's a laugh. Obito dragged everything down and Rin was alright, being a medic, but she could only hold out so long against attackers.

But after Obito died, Kakashi felt a hole carve out of his heart.

_He would never grow, never get old and laugh at me or sensei or Rin. _

Rin was there, comforting him. She was stronger than him, stronger than he'll ever be, Kakashi realized. She was hurting deeply, as Obito had been a closer friend and teammate to her than he was to Kakashi but she managed to push her pain away long enough to offer Kakashi support. She was a selfless being, always healing, always caring; never taking, never selfish. Kakashi couldn't say the same about himself.

He thawed, little by little. He and Rin became closer as teammates, friends, held together by the grief of their dearest comrade and friend. Kakashi especially felt the weight since he bore Obito's Sharingan, a final legacy of their teammate. But still, he kept his distance. His foundation and beliefs, once so strong and secure, was shaken and torn apart. He was in confusion, and refused to let Rin come closer lest she became part of the chaos that was his mind.

Then the Yondaime died. Kakashi was struck _hard._ His already shaky foundation crumbled, and suddenly his barriers and boundaries disappeared.

_Sensei. You had a wife, a child. You're gone now. You won't see them grow up, see them laugh, live, learn. You won't see them grow old, won't see your grandchildren._

It wasn't Rin who saved them this time though.

It was Kakashi who saved _her._ She was affected badly. The two deaths happened so quickly, so suddenly. The future was uncertain then, and Kakashi knew he would have to take his chances, even if he got burnt in the process.

Their love was a doomed one, but that didn't stop them.

When Rin went missing, Kakashi almost went insane. He demanded the mission information, determined to set out after her. But there was no need. The next day, her body was brought back in a sleek, glass container. She looked like was sleeping, her soft beauty preserved.

It was too cruel. They were mocking him.

The barriers were up in a flash, the walls back ten times thicker. He shut himself off, all of Rin's hard work on melting, moulding him gone.

Even now, as he stood before the tombstones in his ANBU uniform, a single question rang clear in his tortured mind.

_Why am I still alive?_

They had an uncertain future, but they took their chances, praying that Lady Luck would be with them. They prayed they would be together till they died, till they grew old and wrinkled.

It was just him now.

_Why?_

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Someday, I will write a happy Kakashi/Rin. Just you wait.

Can anybody who requested a pairing speak up again? Homework screwed my mind up and I think I lost track of everyone. Sorry!


	53. Desecrate

Ino/Chouji

**Desecrate**

Chouji was never a man Ino had considered in life. He was just her chubby, loyal, always munching friend. Plus he was not strong (or at least not in the dazzling way she had come to swoon over) or handsome type, the type she constantly sought for.

No, Chouji was never really considered an option.

She never really saw him grow up. All her time, all her energy was devoted first to Sasuke then to Shikamaru. Chouji and her just kind of drifted apart after the failure of a mission to retrieve Sasuke. They met, they talked, they sparred, but there was a distance that was uncomfortable – so, they just left it.

The first time she saw him in five years, she was stunned.

There was no longer the stout, chubby boy always eating, always tagging behind his friends yet loyal to the bone. Instead, there was a taller Chouji (he towered over her by at least a head, if not more), strong and well built. His fat was stripped and replaced by lean, hard muscle. His hair grew long, the chestnut coloured tresses resembling that of a lion's mane; but it suited him, made him look handsomer and older.

His eyes though, still that bright brown that she loved. It held a spark of cheerfulness, humour, quiet strength, and awe.

Awe at what? Her? She was nothing special. The only thing that changed was her appearance, and even then it wasn't by much. Her face was sharper, well carved out of the roundness that she possessed when she was younger and she was curvier, healthily slim instead of anorexic.

His very image desecrated any feeling, any vision that she had of Sasuke and Shikamaru. Both shinobi were strong and formidable, but she found they lacked a certain lustre.

With Sasuke, it was obvious. He didn't feel anything, never really did except for Sakura. Ino knew there was no room for her.

Shikamaru was lazy, to the point he was almost dead. The only one who had managed to actually whip his ass in gear was Temari (that _bitch_), and Shikamaru had never held any interest in Ino. _Too troublesome _was his description of her. That hurt, among other things he had said and done.

But Chouji, Chouji was strong. He was open, caring, honest, and loyal. Traits she had never imagined in just one person.

Suddenly, she regretted pushing him away, distancing their close friendship. In him, she might've found what she was looking for a long time ago.

"So Chouji," she smiled brightly, dazzlingly up at him, "want to have some lunch to catch up on?"

He smiled back, melting her heart.

"Sure, let's go. My treat."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Ino/Chouji is not one of my favourite pairings, but it was interesting to write.

Requested by _NeoprincessRachel._


	54. Tower

(AU) Sasuke/Sakura

**Tower**

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," the eighteen year old woman (girl, really) chanted softly to herself. She sat on a tree, resting against the strong, thick trunk next to her. It wasn't the height (she was rather far up) of the tree she was afraid of.

No, it was something else.

She had a meeting, to discuss her future. That wouldn't have bothered her, really if she had been born and raised in human society.

Yes, you read that right.

Sakura lived with wolves, huge ones. They were spirits, taken on corporeal form. It was common for animal spirits to take their solid shape in the forest because it was a magical one, filled with gods, spirits, sprites, fairies, and everything a regular human would consider 'mythical'.

She lived in a world, a place where magic, the ancient elemental kind, coincided peacefully with the regular world. The forest, as old as time itself, even had a guardian to watch over it, but Sakura had never seen him or her.

"Sakura."

Said woman looked down, her long pink hair slipping down her shoulders and swinging in front of her. The stolen human clothes she wore hung loosely on her slender frame, but she preferred it that way; she had more room to move in, but it was tight enough to not get in the way. The simple, black, sleeveless top revealed tan, muscular arms and steady, scarred hands. The pants ran down her long legs, stopping mid calf in a faded, deep green colour. Her feet were bare.

"Yes Otonashi – chan?" The large, black coloured wolf was her long-time friend, the very first. They had grown up together since she was a pup and Sakura a baby.

"Mother wants you."

"Did she say why?" Sakura asked as she flipped down neatly, landing silently in front of the spirit and friend. Calm, intelligent, deep blue eyes stared at her wide, innocent green ones.

"No, but you mustn't keep her waiting. You know how irritable she gets."

"Don't I," Sakura groaned, slipping onto her friend's back. The spirit wolf bounded off, clearing great distances in a couple of leaps. Sakura stayed on her back easily, feeling the powerful muscles ripple under her, under the slippery, midnight black hair. She had been riding Otonashi since she was big enough.

"I hope she makes this quick, I don't want to be late for the meeting with the Elders."

"You won't. Mother will make it quick."

Sakura stayed silent, bending low over Otonashi's powerful neck. Her long pink hair streamed behind her as they moved quickly, weaving between trees. After a minute, they stopped at the foot of a cliff, where their den resided just below.

_**Sakura.**_

"Okaa-sama," Sakura responded respectfully, slipping off Otonashi's back. The great, pure white wolf nodded to the smaller black one in thanks and dismissal. She crept out, fluid as a shadow.

**_Come, sit before me child._**

Sakura did as she was told, kneeling formally in front of her 'mother'. Her usually talkative mouth was silent.

_**You know the discussion of this meeting?**_

"To decide whether I should stay with you or go to the humans," Sakura answered promptly.

_**And you know where it takes place?**_

"At the base of Daiki Tower."

_**Do you know who attends?**_

"The leader of every spirit creature, such as yourself Okaa – sama." Sakura was puzzled as to why her guardian was asking questions she already knew the answer to. Her guardian was usually very firm, very straightforward and precise, but kind and gentle when need be.

Leaders of each spirit creature were powerful. They possessed great skill and wisdom, old age and knowledge, mind talk communication, and enormous strength.

_**And?**_

"And?" Sakura was even more confused. "Isn't that it? You all make up the Elders' Ring. You are who decides on my future."

The huge white wolf turned to survey her human 'daughter' with one silver eye.

**_Kanshisha will be there._**

Sakura was stunned to the point where she fell over, not even wincing when a sharp rock on the pebbly ground cut her cheek.

"But I'm just a human."

**_One who has learned and grown up in our ways. You are far more important than you know._**

"But-"

There was a distinctly large crash and Sakura was up in a flash, a hand straying to her bo staff. It was the only human weapon she had bothered to carry around with her, as it was simple and efficient. The great wolf was also up on all fours, hackles raised and snarls emitting from deep within her throat. It was like the sound of an earthquake: deep and tremulous.

**_A human comes._**

Sure enough, a chestnut coloured elk streaked by, the saddle torn and hanging off, the reins flapping dangerously. Kousetsu, as was the spirit wolf's name, snapped once. The elk veered to the left, heading for the refuge she had spoken of in her snap. The saddle completely broke, sliding off and dumping itself in the muddy ground.

A human came running, his face contorted in pain and concern.

"Isamu! Isamu!" _Bravery._ Sasuke thought sourly, _that wasn't very brave, to take off like that._

He froze, clutching his broken left arm. Turning his head sharply to the right, he took an unusual sight in.

His gaze travelled to the large wolf first, who was clearly female and clearly dominant. She was also clearly a spirit wolf, the leader of the species, and a vexed one at that. Sasuke had only ever had the fortune to meet one of the leaders, Katsuo, leader of the elks. He was a particularly kind and lenient spirit, befriending Sasuke when he had taken in and healed Isamu, who had been young and broken in two legs at the time.

Then his gaze travelled downwards and he was awestruck at the sight.

_A human girl._

She was pretty, in a wild way. Her soft pink hair tumbled down to stop mid-back, a sharp contrast to the slightly large black sleeveless shirt she was wearing. Her long legs, muscular and tanned, were partially covered by faded green pants. Sasuke recognized that as the ones that were reported missing from Kurenai. A sturdy, firm and heavy bo staff was at her command.

_But her eyes._

They were of a startling emerald green, wide and innocent, yet hard and experienced. Her fine boned face spoke of good lineage.

"Leave, now." Her voice, dangerous and low, slid over him like silk.

**_He means no harm._** Kousetsu realized upon seeing his sudden surprise. She still didn't relax when his gaze shifted to Sakura, black eyes surveying her.

"He should still not be here," Sakura muttered, twirling the bo staff nervously.

**_We leave. We will be late._** **_Human, come here._**

Sasuke, startled, did as he was told, coming towards them with an impassive look on his face.

Sakura was curious. She had never seen another human besides herself. The forest was rather isolated, especially where her den was. He was tanned, yet still pale enough for her to guess that he was nobility or something of the sort. He was tall, a good head taller than her with thick raven black hair and stony onyx eyes. He was clad simply in dark blue with an odd insignia on the back, a bow strung over his back accompanied with a tube of arrows. His boots looked comfortable and well work, as did his gloves.

Kousetsu breathed as fine, silvery mist over his broken left arm. There was a large crack and the squish of nerves and muscles righting itself back. The arm was healed, the pain gone. Sasuke bowed, having heard of the healing abilities the spirits possessed.

"Thank you."

_**Save your thanks. Your elk is by the pond of Anki. Be more careful and go back to where you came from. Never come back here.**_

Sakura sprang onto the large wolf's back, her gaze never leaving Sasuke's equally curious eyes. Kousetsu took a large leap off the cliff, heading towards the heart of the forest. Sakura stayed easily, her strong legs gripped the slippery sides. When she glanced back over the cliff, the strange man was gone.

"Okaa – sama, why did you heal him? Did you know who he was?" Sakura bubbled with questions, unable to control herself.

_**He is Uchiha Sasuke, the one who helped beat back the invaders five years back. He was quite young, perhaps only a couple of moon cycles older than you, but very skilled. It was with his help that many wolves were saved.**_

"Wow."

_**We are here.**_

They were at the base of a magnificent tree, colossally huge and very thick, easily the biggest, thickest, and oldest tree in the forest. The branches shot up and out, the dark brown wood bearing emerald green leaves that let the afternoon light filter down to bath the clearing in a sparkling green light. The branches and leaves became so thick on the very top that the sky wasn't visible.

"Daiki Tower", Sakura whispered reverently. She had never been here, only hearing tales about from Otonashi and her other siblings. She knew why it was called tower, even though it was a tree; it extended so far up that it was rumoured to have brushed the heavens at one point. Thus the name 'tower'.

**You are late.**

A deep mind voice rumbled through Sakura's mind, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. Glancing at the already assembled half-circle, she gulped and went to take a seat in front of them, folding her legs gracefully underneath her. She watched with sweaty palms as her mother went to take a seat near the middle, as she was one of the more powerful and wiser elders.

**Let us begin.**

And so it began. First Sakura was asked questions, much like an interrogation. Kousetsu did not give her any special attention, nor did Sakura expect or want it. She was going to get through this on her own.

After the elders' probing and prodding, they conversed among themselves. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her legs going numb from sitting on them for so long. Yet she persisted and forced herself to stay still.

After what seemed like hours, the group finally broke apart and faced her again. Sakura could feel her pulse start to speed up in anticipation. **Kanshisha, the guardian of the forest, stepped forward. It (as it's gender was unidentifiable) had no distinct form, always shifting, always changing. Yet it was strangely comforting to see it. **

**We have decided.**

She bowed her head.

**You will go and live with the humans. You may visit Kousetsu and your siblings whenever you wish, yet if you even think of bringing another human into our world, you will be banned from coming here and your memories wiped out.**

Sakura froze, stunned. She slowly looked up and sought the eyes of her mother. The silver eyes, the ones that had once comforted her and chastised her, were filled with pain and regret.

"How long do I have till I leave?"

**Three days.**

"Do you know who I am staying with?"

**That will be arranged. You are to meet at the northern border near the village of Konoha. An escort will be waiting for you.**

She stood up stiffly and bowed.

"Thank you for all you have done."

They said nothing, only staring at the slight woman in front of them with solemn, wise eyes, each pair different colours. Kousetsu came forth.

_**We take our leave.**_

Sakura took her cue, jumping gracefully on the she – wolf's back and they both bounded away, clearing great distances in one leap. At the setting sun, Sakura calculated the time to be around dinner. A weight seemed to be weighing down on her chest.

Upon reaching the den, Sakura did a very human thing that she hadn't done since she was a baby.

She cried.

---

"Who will I be staying with? Where does he or she live? Will I have the freedom to visit?" Sakura babbled questions to her small spirit bird guide, the silent, glossy creature steadily observing her. "Well, not that it matters, I'll just have to sneak out if I can't visit."

That was strong spirited Sakura. She never gave up.

Still muttering to herself, she didn't notice that they had reached Konoha already. A strangely clad human was standing at the gates. She abruptly stopped speaking when the spirit bird fluttered onto her shoulder, pecking her lightly good bye. Tears did not come as she had expected; instead, she was filled with awe and wonder at the strange, new place she had come to.

It was crowded and she immediately hated it. It was filled with strange scents, which assaulted her sensitively trained nose, making her choke. The ground was hard, packed, and the rocks poked at her bare feet – Sakura missed the soft, springy ground of the forest. Her appearance attracted many stares and whispers, all which she caught and heard.

Her escort bowed when they reached a tall tower, much like Daiki tower. Sakura eyed the steps dubiously, wondering what she was supposed to do. After all, she had never encountered such a contraption before. Taking a hesitant step, she climbed up until she reached a pair of doors.

"Come in."

The language was familiar, much like the talk Otonashi and Kousetsu used to converse in with her. But there was a slight change in it, it was very slightly different.

The doors opened and Sakura stepped in. She totally disregarded the grandeur of the room or the fact that she was poorly clad, gripping her bo staff like her life depended on it. Remembering the few etiquette rules that Otonashi had told her about, Sakura bowed.

"So, you are Sakura? The traveller?"

Traveller? Ah, Sakura remembered, no one was supposed to know that she grew and was taught by the forest spirits. Of course they had to make a story up.

"Yes."

"You will be stationed with-"

"-me."

Sakura whirled around, coming face to face with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

After a short meeting with the Godaime (as she called herself), Sakura found herself being escorted (_again_) to the south side of the village, nearest to the northern border.

"What is your name?"

Sakura looked up, surprised. She caught herself staring at his unnaturally handsome face.

"Sakura."

_The wild spring flower._

"There will be no limits for you, only that you return at least once a day to the Uchiha compound," Sasuke gestured to the large maze of buildings that they had arrived at. He pointed one out. It was small, yet comfortable for two people and nearest to the entrance to the compound. "And the only other thing I ask is that you respect my privacy."

"Fair enough." It was her voice, Sasuke was convinced out it. Clear and sweet, it had a slight…Sasuke didn't know, but there was something about it that made her tone all the more charming.

Ever since his encounter with her a week ago, he had dreams, strange ones. It was like trying to catch a butterfly with a bubble. Then he began to think of her during the day, something that affected his performance in his work. But seeing her in flesh, and getting the message that she was to bunk with him, somehow elated him – and it irked him.

Uchiha Sasuke was a loner by nature. He preferred it, especially since the fangirls were always coming after him. But he had lately been craving companionship from the wild girl he had encountered in the forest. He didn't even get it; he had, at best, five minutes with her before she was whisked away by the insanely large wolf. Five minutes out of his life. It didn't even seem like anything to sniff at.

But it was.

For over a month, Sasuke had to admit that she grew on him, like a curling vine. She didn't even know that she was doing it. Sakura was the only one who talked back at him, cared for his wounds (he had to admit, her healing powers and knowledge was quite impressive), and offered him company that he never knew existed.

She came and went, like a dog. She never stayed in the house for more than two days at a time, and even then she would be outside, playing around in the sun. All animals in the village seemed to have taken to her. Sasuke always knew when Sakura was in the market; the animals were loudest then. And the disconcerting thing was that she answered back; or at least to the dogs.

Sasuke tried following her once, to see where she went. He presumed it was to the huge she – wolf, but he was still curious all the same. Yet half an hour later, he found himself being tricked back. Sakura had led him on and then snuck on him from behind, hooking a kunai at his throat.

"Do not follow me again. I respect your privacy, you respect mine."

Of course, that only increased his curiosity but he quenched it, knowing that what she said was true. She had done nothing to invade his privacy, save for the one time she had barged into his bathroom while he was taking a shower to deliver an important message.

She was as free as a bird. Sasuke knew he had no chance of catching her, even if she did love him back in return. She wouldn't be content, being caged all the time, and he would be miserable, knowing that he was causing her pain.

But to his surprise, months later, she calmed down. Not to the point where she extinguished, but to the point where she was content to staying near the house and sometimes even inside it to days at a time. Sakura had tutored herself on reading and writing, learning surprisingly fast and had engrossed herself in medical healing.

It took weeks, nearly months for him to finally ask her out.

And, with those mischievous green eyes of hers, she agreed.

He never caged her, never baited and reeled her in. She came willingly on her own.

Sakura's trips to the forest were fewer and fewer, yet longer and longer to compensate for missed time. Sasuke never minded, although he wished he knew and could be a part in his future wife's secret life. He knew she would never be unfaithful to him though; they were soul mates, through and through, their trust and affection for each other running so deep that there was a tangible connection linking them.

But he got his wish. Sakura had apparently been working on the council to let him in on her life, her whole life, and when they saw the connection between the two, they agreed.

Sakura brought Sasuke to her world, the one where she had grown up in, for the first time, taking delight in his wonder and laughing at his incredulity. Later on, they brought their children to come and play in the forests, sometimes with the mortal animals when they felt like it.

And finally, Sakura's two worlds merged and became one.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Boy, this was a doozy! The basic idea the spirits was stolen from Princess Mononokeby Miyazaki. It's a freaking awesome movie – go watch it right now.

Requested by _AzNiCePrInCeSs._ Here's a long one, like you asked :). I'm not even sure if it can be counted as a drabble xD


	55. Need

Shikamaru/Temari

**Need**

It was an overpowering drive, pushing him at his limits.

At first, it was like his cigarettes. His cigarettes were always there whenever he needed something to take his stress out on. But when Temari had come in for missions with him, it changed, and his cigarettes now laid in his drawer at home, abandoned and forgotten.

Shikamaru craved her presence and couldn't, for the life of him, figure out _why._

He just…needed her. Like plants needed the sun, like how humans needed water.

_Because that's how it should be._

Of course, he didn't say anything. _Duh._ It was Shikamaru, the very symbol of sloth. He was the laziest human being on the planet. He was also a coward. It came hand in hand with being lazy, at least for him, and he didn't have the heart of the guts to walk to Temari to even start a normal conversation with her. The girl _scared_ the pants off him.

Yet he still needed her.

It was a mystery.

So, when Temari found out that he returned the feelings she had been having about him (of course, the needing kind), she decided to reverse the roles a bit since she knew that if she was going to play by the same 'gentlemen first' rule, she would still be waiting when she was at least fifty-six before he attempted to ask her out.

So, she asked him.

Their bond was not the kind that was fuelled entirely by trust or love, but by _need._

And perhaps, that is the strongest kind of bond of them all.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** The subject 'need' is so ridiculously easy to write about. And again, I found writing Temari/Shikamaru easier than Ino/Shikamaru even though I prefer that pairing more. _Weird_ but not unexpected I think.

Requested by _nevermore199._


	56. Biohazard

Neji/Tenten

**Biohazard**

_Noun: The potential danger, risk, or harm from exposure to such an agent or condition._

Of course, it was natural when someone labelled a radioactive chemical a 'biohazard' or poisonous area or something of the like.

One would _not_ think of labelling a _person_ a biohazard. It was absurd. Why would a person be a biohazard? _How_ would a person be a biohazard?

Neji couldn't answer that, but he did now that Tenten was _dangerous_, disregarding her weapons. Her charm, her wit, her personality, her quirks were all highly dangerous to him. One touch and he could blow up in flames – or come across a priceless treasure.

But he was Hyuuga Neji; risks were not a problem, but one that had the name of Tenten was out of the question. Actually, any risk involving personal feelings and a female usually did not bode well – which was why he never acted on his feelings.

_Biohazard._

_Biohazard._

Warning signs always went off in his head whenever she ventured too close, became too close to him. The chances of both of them getting hurt would rise high and he would back off, his walls erected firmly around him.

But she wasn't a hazard for nothing. She kept coming, kept unknowingly dancing dangerously close to him, bypassing his barriers as if they didn't exist at all.

Neji had always been one to abide by the rules. He had been told that biohazards were dangerous, and were never meant to be touched or stood close to. They were meant to be left _alone._ Plus it was just common sense; biohazards were dangerous to one's health.

But after his battle with Naruto, Neji became a bit more of a rebel, a bit more like a _person_ than a creature who just existed and didn't live.

He took a chance.

_One touch and he could blow up in flames – or come across a priceless treasure._

She was always a treasure, always.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Warm and fuzzy feelings! I love this pairing xD

Requested by _dwerbiechan._


	57. Sacrificial

Shikamaru/Temari

**Sacrificial**

"Give it up."

"No."

"It will kill you."

"Don't care."

"Well, _I_ do. Give them up."

"You're asking me to sacrifice something important to me."

"Important my _ass_. Find something less destructive to your health to play with."

"That's sacrificial."

"_Give. Them. Up._"

"Fine, fine, here. Geez, you're so troublesome…"

"Thank you." _Whack._

"Ouch! Jeez, how did I fall in love with such a violent woman?"

_Smack._

"And how on earth did I fall in love with a lazy bum?"

"That's a good question."

"Can it, Shikamaru."

"Fine, fine."

A pause.

"Temari? I think Hikari's crying for you again."

"Well if you weren't smoking that goddamn cigarette in the _first place…_"

"Not again…"

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I recently read a fic where it was written in this format and letter format. It was so amusing that I decided to give it a go. This was fun :)

Requested by _Kawaii-Kunoichi._

Sorry for the long delay - wasn't sending alerts around and I couldn't upload anything for some reason. _  
_


	58. Kick in the Head

Kakashi/Sakura

**Kick in the Head**

Dear Sakura,

You terrible, terrible apprentice! Do you _know_ what kind of impact your elopement with that scarecrow had on my reputation (congrats by the way)? You made me look like an irresponsible mother! Come back here at once so I can scold you properly!

Ok, now that that's done, I can talk more freely.

What on _earth_ were you thinking you silly girl? He's at least twenty years older than you! He's your _sensei_ (or was, anyways)! And when did you start dating? I wasn't even aware of this. He'd better treat you right Sakura, or I'll kick his goddamn sorry ass. As it is, I'll kick his head.

You'd _better_ come home soon.

And let Kakashi handle himself when I talk to him. He's a big boy; he knows how to defend himself (and my finger poke-of-death is _not_ harmful). Besides, he needs to know some basic ground rules. You guys cannot act irresponsibly when I put you on missions together – I don't want to see a pair of tombstones decorating the graveyard bearing your names.

Oh yes, Sasuke and Naruto want to have a word with you two as well. I would practice that chakra shield if I were you.

And this part is for Kakashi:

You sly, sly devil. How did you do it? How long did you like her? You _know_ she's young enough to be your daughter (although I guess this is hardly valid anymore since you've married her). And _why_ wasn't I invited to the wedding? Oh right, it was an elopement. Still! You needed a witness, didn't you? Who did you choose?

Don't you _dare_ harm the girl that I've grown to think of as a daughter. If you do, I'll kill you. Well, I know Sakura will be furious with me if I did that so I'll just maim you. Relieved? You should be. Anyways, as I stated above in the letter, I'll kick your head to start with – marrying Sakura _without_ my knowledge or consent requires me to do more, but I'll start with a swift kick in the head.

You guys better come home soon and face the music. I still can't decide whether to give you a blessing or a curse.

-Tsunade

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I'm quite amused. I can handle writing this pairing this way.

Requested by _loverofallthingschocolate._

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD


	59. No Way Out

Gaara/Sakura

**No Way Out**

"You're doomed."

Sakura nodded weakly. She didn't need to be told by Ino; she already knew.

"Sakura, it's bad enough that you crushed on Sasuke, and even _Kakashi_ of all people – but now, why _him_?"

Sakura paused, a finger tapping nervously against the wooden table.

"I…I don't know. He just draws me in. I don't want to resist but I know that this will end up as a disaster…"

"_Damn_ straight! He makes Sasuke look as harmless as a squirrel!"

Sakura sighed as she stared out of the café window, a hand supporting her head and the other cupped around a steaming mug of coffee. She was in Suna with Ino and Tenten, on a reconnaissance mission. Tenten had tailed their target, their plan needing only one person at a time so that the chances of getting caught were slimmer.

"So, how long?"

Sakura wrenched her gaze away from the scene in front of her and turned her attention to Ino.

"Well…" Sakura paused, thinking. When _had_ she fallen for him? It wasn't even a 'crush' anymore–it ran much deeper than that.

"Three years."

"_Sakura!_"

"Shut up Ino," Sakura hissed, lowering her voice.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Well, speak of the devil. Both kunoichi froze and Sakura's head slowly turned, her green eyes meeting Gaara's aqua ones.

"Yes, Gaara–sama?"

"Come with me, we have business to discuss."

Sakura nodded weakly, glancing at Ino who looked like she was ready to burst in excitement, worry, and confusion. The pink haired medic stood and followed the Kazekage out of the café. They walked to his office, the whole time silent.

Once they were seated in his cool office, the door securely shut and bolted, Gaara turned to Sakura.

"Telling your friend already?"

"Nah, just hinting it." Sakura flashed an easy smile at her boyfriend. "I want to introduce it to them gradually."

"Congratulations. That was brilliant acting."

"I'm a kunoichi," she shrugged. "I'm all about deception."

"You slipped up when you called me 'Gaara–sama' instead of 'Kazekage–sama'," Gaara pointed out, slipping a protective arm around her waist.

"Yes, well, I think she was in too much shock to notice," Sakura murmured, twisting her head so she could kiss him.

She knew, from the very beginning, that a relationship with the unstable jinchuuriki could result in her getting hurt, or if worse came to worst, death. But she had taken a chance, knowing that there was no way out.

But that was okay–because they would both come out unscathed in the end.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I decided to try a Gaara/Sakura for once. Most of my requests have been Shikamaru/Temari and I was running out of ideas. This was a bit of a refresher.

Requested by _Sabulum Procella._

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD


	60. Desert

Shikamaru/Temari

**Desert**

A desert wildflower. That was a pretty good description of Temari.

Actually, a desert _wildcat_ was probably a better fit.

Shikamaru gazed silently at the blue sky above him, sighing slightly when he realized that there wasn't a cloud to be seen within miles. Well, at least there was no wind; it would be killer trying to watch the sky while dodging sand particles. He shifted, melding his lean body with the sand. It cushioned his frame comfortable.

"_Still_ here?" a feminine voice noted slightly sarcastically from his left. Without even darting his gaze, Shikamaru knew who it was.

"Did you need something Temari?"

"Nah, just wanted to join you."

That was one of things he liked about Temari. She took the time and interest to divulge in _his_ interests. No one else, save Chouji, joined him when he was sky gazing.

They sat in companionable silence, observing the blank canvas of blue stretched before them.

After a while, Temari remarked, "You _do_ know that you're far from Suna, right? You're practically in the middle of the desert."

"I'll manage," was the genius's reply. "If I get any closer to your village, some troublesome person will bother me."

"Like me?" her tone was teasing, light hearted. Shikamaru knew that cloud watching tended to do that to her. Temari was a reflective person when she had the time, and seeing the clouds freely, lazily float by helped relieve her stress.

"Nah, not you. Never you," Shikamaru smiled slightly.

So there they sat until the sun went down, two people bound by a thick bond built on trust and love and care in the desert.

It was their oasis in the desert.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Haha, ok. There's so many Shika/Temari requests! I'm running out of ideas x.x

Requested by _yumi-maki._

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD_  
_


	61. Fairy Tale

Naruto/Hinata

**Fairy Tale**

"Okaa–san, Okaa–san!" the small five year old girl bounced in her bed, apparently unaware that it was nine at night – late for such a small child. "Read me a story!"

"Naruto!" Hinata's sweet voice rang clearly throughout the house. "Can you read Hikari a bedtime story? I have to finish these scrolls."

"Alright," there was some shuffling from behind the small girl's room before the shoji door slid open with a snap, revealing a tan, blond haired man with a mischievous smile and twinkling blue eyes. "Butterfly! How are you still awake?"

Butterfly was Hikari's nickname, courtesy of Naruto when he realized that her attention span was exactly like his when he was younger: always getting distracted, just like a butterfly.

"I want a story," said girl pouted, her bouncing in the bed momentarily halted. Then she resumed with vigour. "Fairy tale, fairy tale! I wanna hear about Mulan again!"

"Mulan?" Naruto scratched his head. "You've been playing with Kikyo again, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but Auntie Tenten told me about it." Hikari gave her dad the biggest grin she could muster. "Please? I promise to go to sleep after a fairy tale."

Naruto grinned back, unable to keep a flicker of pain from flashing through his eyes. Fortunately, the girl wasn't nicknamed 'Butterfly' without a reason.

_She's going to be a ninja soon…she'll have to face with the real life horrors soon._

Naruto cringed very slightly as he moved to get the book from one of the bookshelves decorating the room.

He knew the horrors. The broken bodies, the blood, the mutilation, the sickening squelch of muscle and bone, the distraught, haunted wail before a death, the furious, pained looks from the survivors. It changed a person, fiercely and brutally.

As Naruto ran a hand over the cover, he remembered how all fairy tales ended with a happy ending, the couple living 'happily ever after' and all.

_I guess I'm living a fairy tale as well,_ Naruto mused. It was true; in the beginning, his life was hell because of the villagers' treatment of him. Then the taunting and nasty looks washed out, easing into tolerance, acceptance, and then respect. Hinata had helped him immensely over the past years as well, and when he had taken her as his life partner, he knew that things couldn't get any better.

He was proven wrong when Hinata gave birth to Hikari. In fact, Hinata was expecting twins at the moment, being three months into her pregnancy already.

_No,_ Naruto thought sadly as he made his way back to his impatient daughter, _fairy tales shouldn't be counted on because, 99 percent of the time, they don't end up in 'happily ever after'._

A pause and a smile before cracking the book open and starting to read.

_But there's always a chance, even it it's just one percent, that you could have a fairy tale ending. _

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Naruto deserves a fairy tale ending. He really does; and it should be with Hinata! (I am convinced after seeing _gabzilla_'s works on DeviantArt and reading 'Lacking Sight' by _Lifethane_)

I can't figure out who requested this (if it was even a request at all), so just enjoy :)

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD


	62. Voodoo

Lee/Sakura

**Voodoo **

"Lee, you idiot!" Tenten laughed, her back hitting against the wooden back of her chair.

"Tenten, it's not funny!" Lee was genuinely worried and distressed. The fact that one of his best friends was laughing at him wasn't at all reassuring.

"You silly goose," Tenten's laughter died down into chuckles. "I knew you were wacky and crazy, but to come with to me because of something like this? I certainly never saw that coming, even from you."

"Tenten!" Lee was now becoming upset. "I come with you with a simple question, but I get laughed at in return!"

"Actually, it was two questions," Tenten reminded him, sipping at her tea, and now totally calm. He was right - she was being inconsiderate.

"What if Sakura-chan doesn't love me like she says she does? After all, I did use a voodoo doll to help me…what if her love isn't genuine?"

Tenten could understand his worry, especially since Sasuke had recently returned home –_bastard_, Tenten thought– seemingly with feelings for Sakura. Lee had been with Sakura for over a year, and even though their relationship was steady as a rock, Lee still had his doubts – after all, how could he, a taijutsu master with a hair problem, compare with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?

"Lee," Tenten began, "did Sakura look once at Sasuke like she used to since he's returned home?"

Lee thought. "No…"

"And hasn't she stay with you since your accident a year and a half ago?"

"Yes…"

"You love her."

"Yes."

"She loves you."

"…yes."

"There," Tenten beamed. "Simple as that. No bastard like Sasuke will get in your way."

"But that wasn't my question!"

"Eh?"

"What if Sakura's love for me isn't real? I used a voodoo doll!"

Tenten sighed. "Lee, I don't feel like asking those questions again. Do you honestly believe that her love for you is fake?"

"…But-"

"Besides," Tenten cut him off gently. "Voodoo dolls don't work."

"…Really?"

"Really."

"YOSH! Thank you Tenten! I feel youthful once again!"

"Uh…glad to hear it."

"I shall find Sakura-chan now!"

"Alright, I'll pay for lunch this time, Lee."

"Thanks Tenten!" And with that, he sped out of the small restaurant. Tenten caught a glimpse of a green blur out of the large window she was seated by.

"I can't believe Lee was so obsessed with Sakura that he made a voodoo doll of her."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I can't believe it either. But Lee's just so wacky, that I thought I could bend that a little to suit this drabble :)

Requested by _LightBender_.

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD


	63. Do Not Disturb

Neji/Tenten

**Do Not Disturb **

Tenten sat on one end of the clearing, her legs crossed Indian style with her hands resting comfortably on her knees. The beaten earth around her was mostly packed dirt with bits of grass. Trees shielded the area from the harsh summer sun, the twisting roots and ferns creating a fence.

She sat relaxed, a perfect meditating pose. Her eyes though, were not shut, though, but rather trained on Neji.

The Hyuuga genius was trying to perfect a jutsu he had created himself. It was coming slowly; many times, he was forced to come to a standstill to catch his breath. He was attempting a jutsu that had that combined the Kaiten and Jyuuken. It was the ultimate defensive and offensive attack. So far though, he had only managed to perform it flawlessly once.

Tenten watched silently, her light brown eyes never leaving his form.

_Don't disturb him. _

It was rare to see him work seriously hard to gain something. Everything always seem to come easily to him, with hardly any work. Tenten remembered sweating and training relentlessly to catch up with him, just to find out that he had moved on to higher levels. It was tireless, the pace he moved at.

She watched him take another go, his expression vaguely determined.

"Neji," Tenten murmured quietly. Despite her soft tone, she was still heard.

Neji looked up at her, his slightly determined expression disappearing.

"Remember Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō? **(1)**"

Neji didn't move, but Tenten could tell that he remembered.

"Try that method instead of Jyuuken style. Sharpen the chakra lines into spikes to use as daggers, and spin them with the Kaiten, making them unpredictable."

He straightened up, thinking it over. With a nod, he spoke, "Come. We will spar."

She raised an eyebrow as she gracefully got up, but she didn't question his judgement to try the move out against her. She knew how to protect herself, and she trusted him with her life. Tenten knew Neji wouldn't hurt her.

_At least not intentionally. _

This rang true every time she thought about him. Neji never particularly acknowledged her outside of training, and it tore her ever since she discovered that her feelings for him were different than her feelings for Lee, which was more of sibling love.

Without even a nod, Tenten charged, heading straight towards him with at least five senbon tucked between her fingers and a dagger held firmly in her mouth for later use.

He parried, and she struck again, knowing that he was biding his time for a more appropriate time to try his move out.

Sure enough, when she released her Sōshōryū **(2)**, Neji spun around in the familiar Kaiten stance. Tenten created a bunshin and jumped to safety, watching as her bunshin acted in her stance. Even though Neji wouldn't hurt her intentionally, it wouldn't do her harm to set up another precaution in case something went wrong.

It was perfect. The whirl of green, blue and silver deflected all of the weapons as they usually did and simultaneously, Tenten could see darts of lethally sharp chakra points sticking out, spinning with the Kaiten, and withdrawing back in inconstantly. She watched as one of the longer chakra points stabbed her bunshin, wincing as it disappeared with a loud pop.

_Do not disturb him. _

She felt an odd sort of obligation to end the spar then, to end it on a good note for him. After all, he had practiced months to perfect it. But as soon as she thought that, the whirl of chakra slowed and dissipated, revealing Neji's aggressive stance.

"You created a bunshin?"

He dropped his stance as he saw she wasn't going to attack. Peering up into the tree she was perched on, Neji's eyes were unreadable.

"Just in case," Tenten shrugged, flipping down. "It was your first time trying it out the way I suggested, and new moves are always chancy at first. You never know what might happen."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"Not intentionally," the words slipped out before she could hold them in. Mentally, Tenten kicked herself.

An eyebrow quirked up, his form of a question.

"Nothing, nothing," she covered up hastily, feebly. "I don't know why I said that; if course you'd never hurt me-"

"Tenten."

She shut up.

Instead of saying something, Neji stepped forwards so he was right in front of her. Bending a little, he breathed into her ear, "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you with my life." Her answer came quickly, without hesitation. Her tone was steady, but her rapid heartbeat told him otherwise.

"Good."

"Hm-?"

Without warning, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, shocking her.

_Wha-? But Neji's never shown in interest before… _

Sensing Tenten's unresponsive body, Neji drew back, his gaze unreadable once again. He stepped back to give her some distance, his posture rigid.

"Neji…"

"I'm sorry."

"You've never shown anything before."

"Have I not?" Neji's gaze softened. He didn't say anything else, but Tenten knew. She thought back to all the times he had helped her up after a long spar, took a wound for her, and saved her from her personal monsters.

It was the little things he did that spoke for him.

He put a hand out, a silent invitation. Without hesitation, she took it, trust practically radiating from her body.

Later, when they stumbled out of the training grounds, dirty and soaked with sweat from sparring, they would find a sign, painted green in Lee's signature messy handwriting, sporting the words:

**DO NOT DISTURB**

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I managed a kissing scene without hating it. Let's throw a party!! Writing this made me feel all warm and fuzzy :D

Requested by _Masked and Dangerous_. This girl is way too nice to me. Here's a drabble for you :). Thanks for being so encouraging and supportive!

Notes:

**(1) Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō:** This jutsu is a combination of the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. In this jutsu, Hinata emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. With her natural flexibility, Hinata can reach any point around her, allowing her to hit any target within her field of vision. While using this jutsu, Hinata moves extremely fast (her movements become a blur), allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision, much like the original Sixty-Four Palms jutsu. Additionally, Hinata can control the size of the chakra beams in her palms, allowing her to create larger, arc-shaped chakra beams that spread out across her entire attack range. This creates an "absolute defense" effect similar to that of the Heavenly Spin, though the cutting nature of the chakra prevents any outside force from restricting it. In this way, the technique can be used as both an offensive and defensive maneuver. (Text taken from http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ ListoftaijutsuinNaruto# ProtectionoftheEightTrigramsSixty-FourPalms)

**(2) Sōshōryū:** A variation on Tenten's normal Projectile Weapons summoning, this jutsu uses both of Tenten's weapon scrolls to summon twice as many weapons. As a distraction, the scrolls emit a large smokescreen when activated, after which the scrolls shoot into the air concealed by two smoke dragons. The dragons circle around each other after reaching a certain height. Tenten then jumps into the middle of the scrolls and summons all manner of weaponry to throw at her opponent. She can also use strings to lift and rethrow the weapons with strings on her hands if she misses her target. (Text taken from http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ ListofninjutsuinNaruto28othermedia29# TwinRisingDragons)

Thank you, thank you, thank you _Sabulum Procella_. Your betaing makes a world of difference.


	64. City

Sasuke/Hinata

**City **

They were quiet in their seats at separate tables, both gazing out of the window next to them. Around them raged chaos, laughter, and singing. It was party being held in honour of Naruto's promotion to Hokage. Everyone from all of Konoha was invited and the city was just bursting with celebration.

But Hinata was silent, opting to stay out of the festivities. She didn't quite know why she wasn't happy, or why she didn't feel proud for her friend. Instead, she felt kind of empty, as if something was missing. Gazing at the falling crimson, gold, copper and emerald leaves of autumn, she caught the reflection of Sasuke in the glass, also in a similar state.

The city didn't suit him, she noticed. His pale complexion was even paler and he looked thinner and gaunter, as if he hadn't been sleeping or eating well. She watched him lift his gaze from the window to his food, poking at the dumplings limply. Hinata, a medic nin, felt herself growing anxious for his health and well being. Without even thinking, she stood up and budged her way out of the crowded booth to his corner.

Sasuke looked up, his expression not particularly interested. A flicker of surprise was visible in his black eyes as he spotted her.

"Hinata-san," he acknowledged.

"Sasuke-san," she greeted him back. "You're sick." Years of training, practice, and praise had raised her self confidence.

He glared at her. He didn't even have to say anything.

"Come, if you keep doing this, you won't be able to do missions." Her words rang true in his mind and he reluctantly began to eat. Sasuke watched as Hinata fumbled in a pocket in her jacket, searching for something within its depths. It wasn't long before her slim hand came out again, a pill lying neatly in her palm. She crushed it and sprinkled it into his tea, and sat back, observing him.

"Why do you do this?"

It was a simple question, but Hinata paused, considering.

It was three years ago that Sasuke returned, although not of his own accord, It was only six months ago he had been able to live comfortably as a Konoha citizen once more. But all the villagers treated him with scorn and disdain, not even acknowledging his presence. Hinata had seen him on the streets sometimes. His façade of pretending he didn't care was excellent, but Hinata had been in his shoes, or at least a pair very similar. Now that he had completed his goal, he needed support for the future, but no one was offering any.

"You look like you need someone right now," was her simple reply. Honesty and sincerity rang from her tone, and Sasuke felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him.

Pausing in sipping his tea, Sasuke observed her. Hinata was the only one to have come forward on her own to help him, to offer him the very thing he longed for. His old gennin team had given up on him long ago, his betrayal still fresh on their minds. She met his gaze unwaveringly, her white eyes locking with his black ones.

After he finished his meal, Sasuke reached over the table and grasped her clasped hands – they had been lying neatly on the table in front of her. Again, her gaze met his, this time a silent question passing between them.

"Thank you."

_Thank you for caring. _

A sweet, light smile lit her face, accented by the city lights outside.

-----------------------------------

AN: I tried to make a cute café scene, but this came out instead. Hope it's ok!

Requested by _Selene69_.

Thank you, thank you, thank you _Sabulum Procella_. Your betaing makes a world of difference.


	65. Horrific

Kakashi/Sakura

**Horrific **

"This is horrific," Sasuke spat hatefully. Sharingan activated, he glared at the defiant woman in front of him.

"The fact that I'm carrying his child?" Sakura retorted scornfully. "You had your chance years ago, Sasuke. I've moved on."

"_He's our sensei._"

"Was," was her correction. "I love him, he loves me. We're freaking married, Sasuke. I can't believe you're finding this so hard to believe."

"You-"

"Is there something wrong?" a mild voice came from behind Sakura, who jumped, startled. She recognized the voice instantly afterwards.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Hm, I'm here."

Sakura turned to give her husband a smile, one which Sasuke glared darkly at.

"Sasuke? Do you have a complaint?" Kakashi studied his student with wary eyes.

"She's with your child."

"I know," Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the Uchiha. He knew how Sasuke felt about their relationship. "Coming by to congratulate us? How thoughtful of you."

Sasuke just glared spitefully at him.

"This is horrific," he repeated before whirling around to stomp off.

"This isn't horrific," Sakura contradicted quietly, her gaze fiery and boring into his back. "This is my happiness, and I'll thank you for not ruining it for me." Sasuke didn't answer as he leaped away with chakra.

"He's still hung over you?"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed tiredly. She rubbed an eye with her hand, yawning. She had stayed up late the night before due to her night shift at the hospital. Knowing how tired she must be, Kakashi lifted her effortlessly, cradling her close to him.

"You have to be careful," he murmured in her ear. "First months of pregnancy are the most unstable."

"I know," Sakura said a bit crossly, "I'm a medic."

"I know," he smiled before kissing her gently, lightly with his mask on.

There was nothing horrific about their relationship. She loved him, he loved her.

And that was all that really mattered.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Another kissing scene I didn't hate. I'm on a roll!

Requested by _loverofallthingschocolate_.

Thank you, thank you, thank you _Sabulum Procella_. Your betaing makes a world of difference.


	66. Snow

Neji/Tenten

**Snow**

Neji breathed in the chilly blast of air, feeling the small snowflakes whip against his pale cheek like hail. The small snowstorm had shut down everything in Konoha, which was slightly unaccustomed to these forces of nature.

But Neji had firmly told Hiashi that he was going to go train with Tenten, even in this weather, and had set out before the clan leader could order him back. The prodigy had arrived at the training grounds extra early so he could meditate in the snow.

Relations between the Main house and the Branch family were still slightly strained, but Neji had developed an understanding and better relationship with Hinata and Hiashi. His training had improved tremendously, with him learning a new Hyuuga jutsu and almost beating Lee in terms of speed (but that was with his weights on).

And Tenten was always there, supporting him without question and sacrificing whatever she had to in order to help him reach his goal. She had the key to unlock his cage.

Neji smiled a little bit to himself. He was glad that he had Tenten beside him. She was the only one who gave him (sane) support. The Hyuuga family only saw his potential power and fighting skills. Everyone else was scared of him. Lee and Gai…well, their support probably wouldn't do him much good.

Neji sat down on a frozen tree stump, crossing his legs Indian style and closing his eyes, relaxing his body and revelling in the fierce blow of the snowstorm.

It was cold, he couldn't deny that, but Neji welcomed it. The cold shielded him from the uncertainties and doubts that echoed around him. Neji loved the power of the storm; it had the ability to destroy everything, yet it didn't. Its huge power was controlled, and that was what Neji had always wanted to achieve.

The Hyuuga breathed deeply, feeling the snow tickle his exposed face. He focused on the sounds around him, hearing the howl of the wind.

The prodigy's mind was in a whirlwind, deciding what he had to do tomorrow, what jutsus he had to train on, when to meet Tenten, what things Hiashi – sama wanted him to do and what upcoming missions he had.

As time passed, Neji's mind quieted and became organized. His tense muscles relaxed and his breathing evened out.

At the same time, the snowstorm died down, the snow falling silently.

"I swear, you and winter could almost be brothers."

That voice brought Neji back to the real world, reluctantly opening his eyes. He saw Tenten standing in front of him wearing a slightly dark blue winter jacket and a white scarf, toque and gloves.

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked in a slightly monotone voice.

"Your power could equal to winter's monstrous snowstorms, no joke," Tenten smiled, "And when it gets all quiet like this, it just kind of reflects your personality."

"So you think I'm cold."

"Not cold," Tenten paused, thinking, "…just quiet. You train to meet your goal but your path isn't carved out for you like others…you carve your own path, making your own decisions and achievements. It's what makes you so special."

Neji stood up, stuffing his stiff hands into his pockets to warm them. He had forgotten mittens.

"And plus," Tenten continued, reflecting, "I find that the snow frees you."

Neji looked up at her, slightly surprised. If anything, he would've thought Tenten freed him.

Tenten smiled up at him, reaching hesitantly to cradle his cold cheek in her warm, gloved hands.

"You should learn to relax and let things go a little more," she remarked softly. "To stop and smell the flowers."

Neji felt her hand drop and he looked at the sky. The grey clouds seemed to blanket over everything, the soft puffs of snow falling slowly, softly to the already thickly layered ground.

Somehow, in the quiet, muffled surroundings of the snow and tall, overlapping trees and the warm, comforting presence of Tenten, Neji felt at peace. He felt content and calm for the first time since…well, since his father died.

Neji felt his heart lift. He tilted his head back to fully stare at the sky, which seemed to stare back at him, comforting him. The prodigy felt like he could just jump and fly high into the sky, free and unrestrained from the binds and locks of the Hyuuga.

Free as a bird.

The cage was unlocked.

Neji turned towards a trail heading into the forest and threw a glance at Tenten, telling her to come join him. He felt elated.

"Neji?" Tenten asked, a question in her eyes as she stepped forwards to accompany him.

What are you doing?

Neji smiled at her, his soul at peace.

"Taking the time to smell the flowers."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I cheated. This is a chapter from me fic, Shinobi Seasons. Hope you like it anyways :)

Requested by _dwerbiechan_.

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD

Also, as a side note, because of this editing, a few minor changes has been made to this version of the chapter than the original.

**EDIT:** Sorry for spamming your inboxes you guys. I uploaded this drabble a while ago you might've noticed, but I realized that I had released this drabble too early. Whoops! (I like things to be neat and organized; having this drabble out of place irked me.) Then I submitted it in the right place, but I thought it might've confused you as to why I submitted it again, so I'm submitting this a third time, except with an explanation.

So basically, I'm very sorry. xD


	67. Drum

(AU) Konohamaru/Hanabi, Hinata/Naruto

**Drum**

"You need to loosen up a bit," Hinata chided her sister gently as they made to the band room. She hefted her bag which contained her sheet music onto a more comfortable position on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanabi muttered, "I've heard that from you at least a thousand times."

"And I'll say it another thousand times if it means that you get it," Hinata frowned, tucking long strands of black hair behind her ear. "You know how much okaa-san hates it when she hears little about your social life."

Hanabi remained silent as they entered the band room. Still ignoring her sister, she made her way to the drum set, settling comfortably in the familiar seat. Twirling around on the stool, she and Hinata waited patiently for their remaining band members to show up.

"Hanabi," Hinata spoke up suddenly, "Can you play something for me?"

Curiously, Hanabi's eyes darted to glance at her sister. Hinata usually didn't ask for requests. Said sister stared calmly back at her, her white eyes expectant.

Hesitantly, the younger Hyuuga picked up her drum sticks. Flipping them expertly at the same time and catching it, she selected a piece that she already memorized and began drumming.

Hanabi had started drumming when she was eight, loving the steady beating of the drum instantly. She had a natural talent, one that made her drumming sound extraordinary, though few were fortunate enough to hear her play solo. That was mostly because she was shy (_who would've thought of __**that**_) in front of audiences and most of the time, she played in a band and was the rhythmic part. Naruto's guitar, Hinata's piano, Konohamaru's guitar, Lee's percussion and Sakura's singing usually covered up her playing.

The rapid beat of the drum with the ringing of cymbals was incredible, even to Hinata's ears. The tune wasn't ferocious or hardcore, but light and incredibly quick. Very few could coax that kind of sound out of a drum properly.

Hanabi was so absorbed in her drumming that she didn't hear Naruto, Konohamaru and Lee come in. All filed in silently, watching her play with wide eyes.

Hinata smiled affectionately as Naruto went to sit next to her. He gave her a small peck on her cheek, a dazed look still spinning in his eyes as he listened to Hanabi played. Hinata gave her boyfriend a small hug before returning to listening her sister.

Lee was shocked to the point where he was speechless. The usual 'fire of youth!' and 'springtime of youth!' were absent as he listened.

Konohamaru was, by far, the most shocked. He had liked Hanabi for a while, but her cold stares and aloof air always stopped him from advancing. Her drumming though, only intensified his crush on her. What music!

His guitar had been strung over his shoulder and was lying on the front of his body. He had grabbed it in his haste to get to band practice on time and decided to just toss it on in 'ready position' so he could start playing when he rushed in. Now, Konohamaru was glad because the tune that Hanabi was playing was very familiar to him. Almost on its own accord, his hand started strumming the guitar while the other hand reached to the neck to press the strings to create chords.

Hanabi almost faltered in her drumming when she heard a harmony join in. Glancing up once, she spotted Konohamaru's intense stare and quickly ducked her head back down again, the slightest bit of warmth radiating from her cheeks.

Hinata was pleased at her small plan. She knew that Konohamaru liked Hanabi and that Hanabi had a small liking in return. She also knew of Hanabi's amazing drumming ability and timed her request so that Konohamaru would hear it as he stepped in the room.

The added effect of Konohamaru's quiet strumming of his guitar created a perfect harmony to Hanabi's melody. Instead of Hanabi's drumming playing the harmony, Konohamaru had switched the roles a little. Hanabi seemed to have noticed, but her drumming continued unbroken.

The song continued for a couple more minutes before ending. It was silent after the song was finished. Hanabi rigidly put her drum sticks on top of her drums and sat, stony faced and blushing slightly. She looked at no one.

Konohamaru glanced down at his guitar, also blushing.

_It's a start,_ Hinata's eyes twinkled mischievously. As if he knew what she was thinking, Naruto leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Five bucks saying it'll take Konohamaru a month to ask her out."

"Five bucks saying it'll take him a week."

"Done."

Hinata settled on the piano bench, an arm wrapped around her boyfriend's waist and his arm around hers.

_Someday. Someday, you'll find happiness outside your drums, little sister._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Wow, I found this kinda hard. I've never really written Konohamaru or Hanabi, so sorry for any screw-ups! Hope it was alright though :)

Requested by _Wing Moon_.

June. 24, 2007: I'M SO SORRY. It's been...A MONTH since I've last updated. I've been busy with exams and waiting for my beta and blah blah blah... anyways, I'm uploading a bunch of new chapters. So, SORRY once again!


	68. Hero

Sasuke-centric

**Hero **

I wanted to be a hero. It was my childhood dream; one that I selfishly nurtured throughout the years, even through the massacre and the abandoning of my one home. It was a foolish fantasy but I couldn't bring myself to let go of it.

When I came home six years after leaving Konoha, I was the antithesis of a hero in the minds of the villagers. Even Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi treated me distantly, as if they didn't know me.

It hurt. I'm quite a sensitive person. You didn't know that? Good. I'm a master at disguising my emotions.

The hateful stares, the sniping comments, the biting remarks all stung. I turned my head away, knowing why they called me that but still hating it. I expected these things but each time, it felt like a slap in the face.

_I want to be a hero. _

What a childish dream.

How can you be a hero when no one will give you another chance?

I tried to gain their forgiveness through small deeds. But each attempt was met with mockery and scorn. Now I know how Naruto must have felt when he was younger.

I feel… alone. Like the time when I ran away from the Uchiha district after seeing all the massacred bodies. _I was the only one left standing._ It was a frightening reality, so large that I couldn't even comprehend it at first.

I see the townspeople move away whenever I walk the streets. I see them clear out of the restaurant when I walk in. I see them draw their children close to them as I walk by. I see the elderly turning their backs towards me. I hear their angry, frightened chatter. I sense their discomfort and reproach.

_I don't want to be a monster. _

Will no one give me just _one_ chance?

"You had your chance at redemption years ago, Sasuke," was Sakura's reply to my question. I had asked her that same question a year upon my return, when we were comfortable enough with each other to talk casually. "We gave you so many chances, yet you slapped them right back at us. How else would the townspeople react? You killed some of their friends and families."

_I want to be a hero. _

I don't want to be a monster.

_But that's what I am. _

Can you forgive me…?

_You're a monster. _

I want to be a hero.

-----------------------------------

**EDIT:** My sister pointed something really neat out (this wasn't intentional either). If you take just the italicized words, it's like Sasuke's younger self speaking, almost like his 'inner child'. It's like he's speaking after the massacre happened: _I was the only one left standing._ At the end though, his 'inner child' turns against himself, like Sasuke's battling his own self. Interesthing, huh?

**AN:** I dislike Sasuke haters. Put yourself in this guy's shoes and feel his pain – that's what I did for this drabble. I realized that a touch of my old style of writing is evident near the end. Heh. :P I really enjoyed writing this (heck, I enjoy reading this over and over again!), so please, no flames on this one. I really love this drabble.

Requested by _Sabulum Procella_. You're amazing. Seriously.

Thank you, thank you, thank you _Sabulum Procella_. Your betaing makes a world of difference.

Abducted and beta-ed by my sister as well. Thanks to both of you!


	69. Annoyance

Neji/Tenten

**Annoyance**

It got really annoying, being beaten all the time. Not to mention discouraging.

"Goddamit," Tenten growled when she lost for the third time that day. She was lying on the trampled grass, face up. Neji's hand, engulfed by chakra, was hovering an inch above her heart.

He paused and removed his hand, dispelling his chakra as he did so. Still silent, he took a step back and regarded her with patient eyes.

Tenten groaned and sat up halfway, glaring at her sparring partner.

"You," she announced, "are an annoyance."

Neji's eyebrow twitched. He had been called many things before, but 'annoyance' was certainly not one of them.

"I," Tenten continued, "am going to beat you tomorrow. I have a plan."

"I doubt you can beat me." Neji was sure of himself. "But surprise me."

"I will."

--

"Ready, Neji?" Tenten smirked, excited about the spar. She was practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

Raising an eyebrow at her antics, Neji slid into his battle stance, his way of replying.

"Prepare yourself."

Tenten disappeared from view, reappearing in the treetops, shielded by the thick, leafy branches. She knew Neji would've activated his Byakugan to scan for her. She jumped silently to another tree, constantly moving so he would have a harder time pinpointing her. When she thought she had waited long enough, Tenten unraveled one of her scrolls and silently summoned the contents. Over the years, she had practiced and perfected silent summoning.

Weapons rained down, gleaming wickedly in the sunlight. Neji spun around, emitting chakra to form his Kaiten. Tenten waited patiently for him to stop. She waited for the perfect moment to launch her true attack, for the weapon summoning was just a decoy.

Sure enough, Neji's Kaiten slowed down and the chakra thinned. Before it disappeared completely, Tenten summoned the contents from her second scroll.

Eggs, ketchup, mustard, cold cuts, paints, glue, feathers, glitter, juice, kitchen utensils, and soy sauce flew down.

_What the __**hell?**_

She had timed it perfectly. Neji didn't have time or the energy to quickly draw on another Kaiten, nor could he evade all of Tenten's slippery weapons.

Tenten jumped down from her place, following her weapons so she wouldn't be sprayed/impaled by anything. She cocked a kunai to Neji's throat after everything had hit/missed him. It was clear who the winner was that day.

Tenten fought the urge to laugh at the sight of her dignified sparring partner.

_I knew adding the feathers and glitter was a good idea!_

Neji was a sorry sight. His hair and clothes dropped with juice, egg, ketchup, mustard, and glue. Feathers and glitter added some bright decorations to his being, as did some of the smaller kitchen utensils, the silver gleaming in the sunlight. The cold cuts were stuck haphazardly on him, completing the hilarious picture.

"I win."

Neji glared. Oh, he _glared._ No one was allowed to humiliate him like that and get away with it!

"_I'm_ annoying, you say?" he growled irritably. "_This_ will be even more of an annoyance. I am _not_ walking through town like that."

The image of Neji walking through Konoha like that to get to the Hyuuga estate was too much. Tenten broke down and laughed, her laughter echoing through the forest.

Neji's eyes softened at seeing his female teammate laugh her heart out.

No one got away with contaminating his being – but for her, he would jump off a mountain.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This started out as crack and ended up being a sweet little drabble. Enjoy reading it! I had fun writing it :)

Requested by _Masked and Dangerous_.


	70. 67 Percent

(Slightly AU) Shikamaru/Ino

**67**

"Shikamaru!"

The young man lazily turned his gaze unto his mother. "Yeah?"

"This is the fifth test you've practically failed!"

The livid mother was met with a bored look.

"So?"

"This means," she shook her fist, which was clutching the red-marked test paper, "you're going to get a tutor! You're in university and I won't have you bailing out."

Her earlier statement startled a reaction from Shikamaru.

"What?!"

"I know just the person too," his mother said with a fiery gleam in her eye.

Shikamaru groaned. _I'm going to regret this…_

---

"67?"

Shikamaru nodded reluctantly. He desperately wanted to just bolt outside and watch the clouds.

"_Shikamaru!_"

Said male winced as his eardrums were shattered.

"Goddammit, do you _have_ to be so loud Ino?"

"You're smarter than this," the blond shook a finger at him. "_You_ are going to ace this next test, or else!"

"Or else what?" Shikamaru frowned.

"No more cloud watching! And I'll make you do chores," Ino added as an afterthought. Seeing the mutinous look on her friend's face, she sighed. "Come on Shikamaru, please? For me?"

Shikamaru knew then that he was a whipped man.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Now, there are many reasons why I chose to do a Shika/Ino pairing for this theme. 1) I have written this pair since…drabble 42. God. Anyways… 2) This is almost like a transition drabble. I had no inspiration and I kinda used this pairing to help me move along and, 3) I asked my brother what the first thing he thought of was (that was related to Naruto) when I say "67" and he replied with "Shikamaru". So there.


	71. Obsession

Sakura – centric, Sasuke/Sakura

**Obsession**

Tell me…what's the difference between obsession and love?

Or, actually, what is love?

Is it the pounding of your heart when you see him? The moist dampness that collects in your hands when he looks at you? The faint, fluttering feeling that overcomes you that he speaks to you?

Or is it the steadfast, burning devotion that rings true in your mind? Is love all about the cheesy declarations, the heartfelt yet sometimes ridiculous gestures?

Is love based on that: love? Or is it based on friendship? Is it based on trust? Devotion? Tolerance?

On that note, what is obsession?

Is it the overpowering desire to intimately know him? To worship every particle of his godlike being? Is it when you can't stop yourself when you follow him everywhere? Is obsession pursuing him relentlessly, no matter what everybody else thinks?

What is the difference between obsession and love?

Or perhaps my question should be: what is the similarity between the two?

That's simple. Even I can answer that.

_They both pertain to caring deeply for someone._

Can you believe that it took me three years to realize this?

Naruto had labeled my love as an obsession. I can't tell you how offended and hurt I was, even though I hid it well by plastering a fake smile on and punching him on the head, like I always do.

But that got me thinking – and doubting.

_Was my love really just an obsession?_

I stopped pestering Sasuke for a while then. I needed to sort my feelings out.

I'm a smart girl. I know this, but the question on obsession and love was something that baffled me.

_Love…_

I truly believed I loved him.

But was it just a fashionable obsession?

I always had a nervous, yet anticipatory feeling whenever he looked my way or talked to me. I never got the sweaty palms or the rapid thudding of my heart.

All I felt was a warm, deep, whole feeling when he acknowledged me.

Maybe that's why I had strived to always catch his attention, even when we had no business together. Perhaps that's where obsession and love draw the line.

I once asked Ino what love was.

"Love!" she had gushed. "It's when you blush every time the guy looks at you. It's when you wish nothing more than to be by his side forever, and it's when you understand him as well as he can understand himself and vice versa. It's when he opens up to you and cares about you!"

What a mistake it was asking her. I totally forgot what a hopeless romantic she was and is.

But she had a point. Love _could_ be described like that I suppose.

Then I asked her about obsessions…

"That's just you, forehead girl!"

That girl can give me one hell of a headache.

I don't blush whenever Sasuke walks by me. I don't shower undying notes of love to him. I don't know Sasuke as well as he knows himself. If I was to look at it realistically, I only know what he shows, and that isn't much.

He doesn't soften up much when we're alone. He doesn't protect me or speak to me any more than he has to.

_Yet I love him, and he loves me._

Is this obsession?

No.

Is this love?

Perhaps. We have a connection, a bond. We're not sappy about it. In fact, we don't even acknowledge it. But we know it's there.

We don't do PDAs. We don't talk in sappy tones or whisper declarations of love any more than we have to. We don't cuddle, or hug, or kiss that much. We don't have wild, untamed sex every night, contrary to Ino's theory. We don't talk much to each other.

But we understand each other.

_Is love based on that: love? Or is it based on friendship? Is it based on trust? Devotion? Tolerance?_

Love is undefined.

But love for us is not about the hot blushes, the flirtatious glances, the smoldering looks, or the ridiculous sappy moments.

There is no way to describe that word. It's like a ribbon, twisting and turning, casting illusions and shimmering in the light. It can also cut fast, silk steel come to life.

But for us, Sasuke and I, love is being with each other and knowing that the other cares.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I read roughly seven fanfics today, and all of them had at least one relationship going on. I noticed a pattern too. The girl falls in love with the guy or vice versa, and they describe how they feel, and _every single one of the descriptions were the same!_

Have any of you guys fallen in love? I haven't, but I can't imagine Sasuke suddenly becoming all cuddly to Sakura, or Sakura being all cute and annoying/lovey dovey to Sasuke and him _enjoying_ it.

So, a little different approach to love. Hope it's believable.

(Yes, I know I veered from the original topic. Oh well. xD)


	72. Mislead

Gaara/Hinata

**Mislead**

_Looks can be deceiving. _Hinata never believed that for one moment. A person's outward appearance always attributed to their personality somehow, someway.

Take Naruto for instance. His face, his _eyes,_ just screamed happiness and cheerfulness.

Sakura's shocking pink hair and heart shaped face accented her girlish side, but her look, the way she would clench her jaw determinedly and the way her eyes would flash when she was angry was enough to speak of her power, of her stubbornness.

That's why Hinata _knew_ Gaara wasn't evil, wasn't dangerous when she first saw him.

"_He's a monster!"_

_"He can't be trusted."_

"_He's killed so many people!"_

"_And he doesn't regret any of it either."_

"_He _enjoys_ it."_

"_That's sick…"_

"_HE'S A __**MONSTER!**__"_

That's what people saw in Gaara when they first cast their eyes on him. Hinata knew better. She saw something else, something that everybody else had missed – and she hadn't spotted it with her Byakugan.

There _was_ a certain… look that Gaara had, but it was haunted and weary, as if he had a burden he couldn't get rid of. Many people mistook the look, thinking that it was a predatory look.

_Looks aren't deceiving, but they can be misleading._

Hinata knew. She knew that he was a good person. She knew that he had an unhappy childhood, and an even unhappier life. She knew that he needed someone.

He had been surprised, and wary when she offered her comfort.

"Why?" he had whispered. "I'm a killer…a cold-blooded killer."

"I don't believe that," was her quiet reply. "**You are human**."

And that was when all barriers were broken.

_You are human._

_You aren't a monster._

"I never believed you a monster," Hinata whispered as she comforted him. "Looks can never be deceiving; they only mislead people into thinking what they what to think."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been working on my other story non-stop and it has sucked most of my creative juices from me. As it is, I barely got this drabble out.

Requested by _LightBender_. I'm very sorry for the lateness!


	73. I Can't

Asuma/Kurenai

**I. Can't. **

"No, Tsunade-sama. I'm afraid I'll have to refuse."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her expression contemplative.

"Kurenai, this is the fourth mission you've refused. I'm afraid that's as far as my tolerance goes. Few kunoichi are available for these missions, and you're the most experienced one. We need you."

"I know, Tsunade-sama," Kurenai paused to steady her shaking voice. "But…I'm not ready."

The Godaime eyed her with a sharp expression.

"It's Asuma's death, isn't it?" she said finally.

Kurenai flinched and looked away.

"Kurenai…" Tsunade trailed off. Comforting others wasn't her forté. "You'll have to get over eventually."

"Did you ever get over Dan?" Kurenai threw back gently. "It's hard, Tsunade-sama."

The busty woman sighed and nodded. These kinds of things stuck with the person for life.

"Kurenai, there are two options: you'll have to put your pain aside for missions, or you'll have to resign from being a ninja," Tsunade laid it down bluntly. "I'm sorry, but right now, I am discussing business."

"I can't resign from being a ninja," Kurenai sighed, hating the decision she was forced make. "But I can't take the missions Tsunade-sama. I. Can't."

"You can," Tsunade injected firmly. "You're a strong woman, Kurenai."

"Even a stone has its cracks."

"Talk to him," Tsunade suggested. "Talk to him, and come back to me with your decision."

Kurenai stared at her, her red eyes calm. Then she nodded and walked out.

It wasn't until a week later that Kurenai showed up with her answer.

"Tsunade-sama," Kurenai began, "I accept the mission."

The older woman looked up from her paperwork and sat back, giving Kurenai a proud smile.

"These kinds of things are never easy," Tsunade mused.

"No," Kurenai smiled for the first time since Asuma died. "But knowing that you have loved and been loved is enough."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I'm so late in updating it's disgusting. Anyways, I'm sorry and I'll try to keep up the pace.

SHAMLESS PLUG: If you like Draco/Hermione fics, check out the new one I just posted up, Shades of Grey!

Requested by _LightBender_.


	74. Confrontation

Naruto-centric

**Confrontation**

"_**So…you've finally come.**_"

Naruto twisted his body around – how did he get here? – to come face to face with a massive barred gate and a pair of glowing red eyes.

_The Kyuubi._

He foolishly took a step forward and nearly screamed from the intense waves of chakra and power radiating from the fox demon.

"_**You have come to thrice before. What brings you now? Another favour?**_" the fox mocked, the enormous fiery tales swishing behind him.

"I don't know how I got here," Naruto admitted. "I don't remember anything. But I do remember you and the havoc you've wreaked before."

"_**And much fun that was as well,**_" the Kyuubi bared his fangs. "_**Human flesh never tasted so good.**_"

"You lie," Naruto countered firmly. "You've never broken free from me and I've never eaten human flesh to satisfy you."

"_**Are you sure?**_"

Naruto faltered.

"_**Are you sure about anything anymore?**_"

Confusion was written on Naruto's face as he furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"_**I'm your nightmare.**_"

That was so true. Naruto dreamt sometimes that he would lose control and all hell would break loose. Kyuubi would be free and he would slaughter everyone he called his friends and the one place he called home.

"_**Why are you here?**_" The words, which might've been spoken gently by someone else, was powerful, annoyed, curious, ruthless, cunning, and mocking.

Confused, Naruto stared at the water pooled on the stone floor beneath him. His own reflection stared back: a tanned, whiskered face with sunny blonde hair and sky-blue eyes – eyes that held more pain and happiness than one person could ever hope to experience.

He saw someone who dreamt and lived, who flew and soared, who crashed and got back up, who believed and never stopped, who persevered and was rewarded, who loved and was loved back, who was fearless even in the face of fear.

But he had a nightmare. Something that he feared, something that was more powerful than fear itself.

And he had to overcome that.

"You're such a bastard," Naruto whispered, his voice echoing in the chamber. Kyuubi peered at the small human with one blood-red eye.

"_**Weak insults.**_"

"You're a manipulative demon, who doesn't know the concept of love or friendship or acceptance."

"_**Worthless emotions,**_" the fox dismissed. "_**They are not worth my time or energy.**_"

"You feed off pain and fear."

"_**Delicious things,**_" the Kyuubi's eyes gleamed and he flicked his tongue over his teeth.

"And my fear and pain is linked to you. To thrive, you feed, and what better than a readily available powerful source?"

"_**Details,**_" the demon growled. "_**Do not rot my brain with your meaningless chatter.**_"

"You don't scare me." Even though so many things could break and go wrong, Naruto believed in his words.

"_**Even though I could break free and kill everyone and everything you know?**_" Kyuubi bared his teeth in a menacing smile.

"If you do that, I'd kill myself first," Naruto said firmly, meaning every word. "You're going down with me."

Kyuubi regarded his vessel, his gaze unreadable.

"_**You have earned my respect,**_" the demon finally said, slinking back into the shadows. "_**But I am still here, and I am still your nightmare. Do not forget that.**_"

"I will not forget," Naruto said, feeling himself starting to lose his connection with the demon, "but I will remember. And I will conquer."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Hm, this was interesting I admit. I really enjoyed writing it. Well, enjoy reading it :)


	75. Mirror

Sasuke-centric

**Mirror**

Sasuke splashed icy cold water onto his face, washing away the remains of sleepiness from his being. His face dripping, he braced himself against the chipped sink and stared at the cracked mirror in front of him.

As he gazed on himself, voices and thoughts tumbled over his mind, haunting him, mocking him, stabbing him in places that he never knew even existed.

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura's voice whispered.

"You were my friend," Naruto's pained voice joined hers. "You were my _brother._"

"People who abandon their friends are worse than trash," Kakashi's disappointed tone followed.

"Hmph. Running to another to gain power. _That_ is weakness," Neji's scornful voice mixed in.

"_Look_ at you," Ino's cultured voice was disgusted, horrified. "Look at what you've become."

An image rose up in his mind. A figure, distinctly masculine, with grayish purple skin stood, grotesque wings on his back. The gigantic hand-wings curled, the wickedly sharp nails glinting. Long, jagged, unruly white hair tumbled down, wild and untamed. A face grinned, white fangs visible, red eyes filled with sickening glee.

"You were the best of us," Shikamaru's voice broke in. "But if this is what the best becomes, then I'm glad I was born mediocre."

"Hard work overcomes," Lee's normally boisterous voice was pained and disappointed, like many others. "You believed that. And now you're taking the easy way out?"

"We were a team," Sakura's voice flitted in again, anguished. "Did that mean anything to you?"

"Our memories," Naruto joined. "Do you remember all the good times? We were _friends._"

"But more so," Kakashi added. "We were more. We were legends."

"But that doesn't matter," Sakura whispered.

"We were _family._"

_We were family. _

_**Family**_

Sasuke stared at the cracked mirror, his own cracked reflection staring back.

_We were family._

"But now," Naruto's voice echoed. Naruto, his friend, his brother. "We are nothing."

"Betrayer," a voice hissed. "Murderer, betrayer, coward, weakling…"

The words repeated over and over like a mantra in his mind, and slowly, Sasuke's sight of his reflection warped. No longer was there a human, a man with an ambition, a dream. No longer was Uchiha Sasuke there.

A shapeless, shadowy figure stared back from the broken mirror.

"This is what you've become," the figure whispered. Sasuke shuddered, recognizing his voice. "You've become _nothing._"

"_We were __**family**__."_

Anger welled up and Sasuke punched the mirror, not caring the shards that broke out and embedded themselves in his body. His muscles tense, he panted, his eyes activated with his Sharingan, the wheels spinning wildly. Blood dripped down his clenched hand.

The mirror was destroyed, but still, the reflection remained.

"_But now…we are nothing."_

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I feel like Sasuke's one of the most misunderstood people in Naruto. He is, after all, still human.


	76. Broken

Neji/Tenten, Naruto/Hinata, with a bit of overenthusiastic!Lee involved.

**Broken**

"YOSH! I'll get that!" Lee's loud voice answered the doorbell.

"No, Lee, it's all right," quiet Hinata tried to stop her friend. "Naruto will get it."

Just on cue, Naruto opened the door to admit Tenten, Neji, and their son, who was walking eagerly behind his parents while his sister was being cradled in Tenten's arms.

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed, pulling her friend in for a one-armed hug, careful to keep her daughter out of Lee's reach.

"Are we baking, Mommy?" Taro tugged on Tenten's shirt, looking imploring up to her.

"Not today, sweetie," Tenten patted her son after releasing Lee. "But you can play with Kichi and Gina."

"But…" the small boy wrinkled his nose, "they're _girls._"

Hinata made an odd sort of choking nose, as if she was restraining her laughter.

"I'm a girl too," Tenten sighed. They had been over the conversation many times.

"But you're _Mommy_."

"Taro, listen to your mom," Neji broke in, his deep voice amused. Defeated, Taro walked from the room to find the twins.

Naruto made an odd sort of gurgling sound of laughter before roaring out.

"He's so precious," Hinata commented with a soft laugh.

"But aren't we going to bake?" Lee echoed young Taro's earlier question.

"Of course," Tenten beamed, hefting her young daughter into a more comfortable position. "I'll be right back." Neji disappeared with her and they came back, daughter-less.

"Just an afternoon to catch up and bake some munchies," Tenten grinned, her eyes twinkling.

Three broken bowls, one burnt batch of cookies, and hours later, the five of them were seated around Hinata's and Naruto's kitchen table, laughing and reminiscing about past times.

"I remember you went through that period of rebellion," Tenten cackled about Lee. "You broke so many things that you ended up asking me for help paying all of those things back."

"Tenten!" Lee wailed as Naruto choked in laughter. "You promised to not tell about that!"

"Lee, practically everyone knew," Neji bit into a cookie, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "You broke something of almost every person."

"I remember!" Naruto cried out, laughing. "You still owe me three bowls of ramen."

Hinata broke in peals of laughter, setting off Tenten, and soon even Neji was chuckling.

Years would never separate them. They were friends, all the way to the end.

_Our bonds will never be broken._

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Slightly crack-ish. I decided to veer a bit from the dark, melodramatic angst I've been posting up.


	77. Testament

(Slightly AUish) Naruto/Hinata, Kakashi/Sakura

**Testament**

"Sakura, more strategy, less mindless punching! Hinata, back her up. Naruto, _focus_. Hinata may be pretty, but in a battle, this shouldn't distract you," Kakashi's amused voice cut through the din, reaching his students.

A year after Sasuke's defection, Hinata had volunteered to fill in his spot, knowing that she made a rather poor substitute but offering what little help she had. Kiba and Shino had slowly drifted from the team due to clan obligations, and since her clan was still doubtful about her and she was not yet of age, Hinata had some free time.

Her joining shifted the team's dynamics, but they found themselves stronger and slightly different because of it.

Naruto blushed and stuck his tongue out at his teacher, calling out back in retaliation as he sprung backwards, "At least I'm not ogling at Sakura-chan!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, forgetting Kakashi's instruction and punching her fist to the ground. Hinata, backing her up, almost fell into the huge crater that Sakura had created.

"No offense to you," Naruto shrugged, his sky-blue eyes twinkling wickedly, "but Hinata-chan's much prettier to look at."

Years ago, Hinata might've burned a startling shade of red and then faint, but now, she just blushed lightly and laughed.

"Are we training or are we having a social gathering?" Kakashi's amused tone contradicted his otherwise stern interruption. "Whoever's winner gets to sit out of the next round."

Immediately, the fight resumed in vigor, all of them exhausted and not looking forward to another round of sparring.

Suddenly, Kakashi interrupted the fray, attacking his students. Recognizing this stunt from several times in the past, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura forgot their set teams and banded together to fight their teacher.

It was all in good fun, and much teasing and jeering ensued.

"Kaka-sensei, you're a pervert, but I never imagined you to be a pedophile as well," Naruto teased, creating some bunshin.

"Naruto!" Sakura momentarily forgot about their teamwork and smacked him hard on the head. "And I don't get how Hinata could fall for such a dunce like you!"

Hinata shook her head in amusement. "I_ am_ still here."

"As am I," Kakashi announced, aiming a well timed kick at Sakura's ribs while throwing exploding tags onto the ground. "If you're a testament to my training, then perhaps I should drop you and start a new batch again."

"If we're a testament to your training," Sakura shot back good-naturedly, "then I say you should be damn proud of us." And with that, she slammed the ground with her superhuman strength. Kakashi predictably jumped out of the way but was unprepared for Hinata's attack, followed by an exploding note Naruto sent up.

In the end, Sakura had pinned Kakashi to the floor, a kunai to his throat, green eyes twinkling in satisfaction.

"Yield."

Kakashi pretended to wave a white flag, and with a laugh, Sakura planted a light kiss on his cheek before letting him up.

"Get a room," Naruto laughed.

"And it's testament to our years of friendship and teamwork that keeps me from pummeling you to the ground because of all your juvenile comments," Sakura retorted, annoyed. Naruto just let it roll off of him, grinning cheekily before sliding an arm around Hinata's waist.

"It's testament to your teamwork that you're still alive," Kakashi reminded them, picking himself off the ground. "We'll end at that."

Naruto let out a loud whoop before suggesting, "Can we go to ramen?"

"Whose treat this time?" Hinata asked.

"Mine," Kakashi sighed.

Team 7 made their way out of their training ground and back to town, laughing, joking, and teasing all the way.

It was a testament to their loyalty to each other that they could stand the apparent romantic split between the team. But in the end, it didn't matter that Kakashi went for younger women, or that Hinata love a dangerous jinchuuriki.

All that mattered was that they had each other. And that was enough.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Well. That was interesting.

Requested by _loverofallthingschocolate_. Sorry if I didn't meet up to expectations.


	78. Drink

(AU ish) Shino/Hinata

**Drink**

"Shino-sama, would you like a drink?" Hinata asked demurely, kneeling next to her master. In response, the bushy-haired, sunglasses clad man took a steaming cup of tea from her tray, sipping from it quietly.

Hinata set her tray down beside her, waiting.

"It's been a long day," Shino finally said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed, Shino-sama," Hinata answered quietly. "Is Izumi-san alright?"

"She pulled through," Shino answered at length. Izumi was a queen bee that Shino was rather attached too, but due to one of the villagers' foolish brass, Izumi had been injured in a dare.

They sat in companionable silence, staring out into the garden quietly, Shino sipping at his tea. The gentle patter of rain started, but the low roof deflected the drops and they slid down, creating a sheet of rain in front of the pair.

This was their habit, their pattern. Hinata, Shino's personal servant, would offer him tea or some sort of drink, and he would accept, answering a question or two of hers before lapsing into silence.

It wasn't as if he found her company boring. On the contrary, it was because he found her silence comforting and understanding. Too often the chatter of others drove him away into his own sanctuary, but with silence, Hinata could draw him out again.

She made him feel things that he stumbled or puzzled over. She made him smile and talk and laugh when the day was gloomy. She was at his side, always, despite his brooding and his secretiveness.

Glancing at her peaceful face, Shino felt blessed to have met such a woman.

What he didn't know was that she felt the exact same way about him.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** They make a cute couple, and it was fun writing what could happen in another world.

Requested by _susseruss_.


	79. FUCK

Neji and Lee friendship

**FUCK**

"Neji," Lee started thoughtfully after they had sparred. "What does 'fuck' mean?"

Neji almost choked.

"Neji?" Lee asked, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Lee," Neji started, "why didn't you ask Tenten?"

"She said ask you!" Lee cried out joyfully.

Neji cursed. He would have to get her back.

"So, what does 'fuck mean?" Lee asked again once he had calm down.

"It stands for something," Neji invented quickly. "For Underage Crack Killings." Neji almost winced. That was lame.

But Lee ate it right up.

"Wow, Neji! My eternal rival, you're so smart," Lee had tears streaming down his face now, and Neji wondered why he put up with him.

For all that Lee was his friend, Neji had a hard time putting up with him most of the time. Their personalities clashed rather loudly, as well as their tolerance levels.

But their friendship lasted right up to their deaths, and their children could prove it.

"Hey, Lee, did your dad tell you about the time he asked my dad about the word, 'fuck'?"

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Crack written at superspeed. I'm leaving for London/Paris in five minutes for nine days (22-31) so no updates in that time.

Requested by _nevermore199_.


	80. Words

Tsunade/Jiraiya

**Words**

Tsunade found out that Jiraiya was a terrible talker.

Speeches were impossible for him, regular conversation was taxing, and giving mission reports could be viewed as hilarious or vexing.

The man was utterly tongue tied whenever he opened his mouth.

Tsunade often offered to do mission reports and interrogation whenever they had a mission together. More often than not, Jiraiya would give her an offended look before giving way. She would smirk before going, not noticing the way her teammate's gaze would linger on her.

After all, she had never wondered _why_ he got so tongue tied.

She never noticed, either, that words flowed as easily as water whenever he wasn't around her. She never noticed that his gaze would seek her out whenever a lull happened in their missions. She never noticed that when he comforted her after horrifying missions, he never used words, but actions.

Jiraiya was, believe it or not, a man of few words.

But when she _had_ noticed, the words came more steadily, the choppy waters becoming smooth like glass.

Tsunade was surprised how sincere and poetic Jiraiya could be. During their times alone, whole conversations would play out. They would talk from everything from stars to weapons to grass. Tsunade never felt bored or alone whenever she was around Jiraiya.

She had asked him one day why he had been so clumsy in speech during their first few years.

He had laughed, and said teasingly, "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Tsunade answered smartly, her eyes sparkling.

"It was you," Jiraiya answered without preamble. "I often worried about messing up before you and got so clumsy that I made a mess of myself anyways. Then it just kind of became a game. You paid more attention to me this way, and I got to see you laugh more often. Words have an interesting way of playing with things."

Tsunade laughed, her slightly deep voice ringing richly into the night sky.

"You don't need words, Jiraiya," Tsunade finally said, smiling up at him. "You are enough to me."

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I was surprised how easily this came out, considering the pairing. Just a note, the two are in their younger, gennin/chuunin days.

Yes, I'm officially back from my trip! London/Paris was amazing. The scenery was gorgeous, the buildings were spectacular, the night life was so much fun, and I highly recommend going to both places to everyone.

Requested by _Malfunctioning Malfoy_.


	81. Pen and Paper

Sasuke/Naruto

**Pen and Paper**

_Naruto, _

_Thank you._

_-Sasuke_

The note was neat and short, written on plain white paper with black ink. The no-nonsense way was plainly Sasuke's style.

Naruto's hand shook as he crumpled the letter in his hand. Tears dripped down his face as he looked at Sasuke's grave.

_You bastard. You weren't supposed to die before me._

But he did. And it hurt like a son of a bitch.

_I __**loved**__ you. Didn't that mean anything?_

Naruto's platonic feelings for the darker haired man had slipped and crashed into something far deeper. It started out as friendship, evolving into brotherhood, and then something darker, deeper, richer.

He knew Sasuke had felt the same way too. But nothing had come out of it. The bastard went and got himself killed instead.

Naruto knew that even if Sasuke had lived, a future together was something that was not to be had. It was an abnormality and a thing of disgust for two males to love each other. Society forbade it.

But really, did it matter? Society had never ruled Naruto nor Sasuke. But words cut deep for both of them, so they never spoke about it, only acted on it when they were absolutely certain they were alone. And even then, no words were spoken.

The only way they communicated freely was through paper and ink. It was there were their forbidden love was allowed to roam free, where their bond could strengthen and tighten. They were partners, fitting each other absolutely perfectly: day and night, ying and yang.

How fitting it was for their short time together to start and end through the words on paper.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I found out that I am utterly hopeless when it comes to yaoi. Still, it was an interesting experience. A challenge too. I don't know if I'll accept any more yaoi requests in the future though xx

Requested by _Only-Slightly-Obsessed-Un_.


	82. Cross

Sakura-centric

**Cross**

"Why did you become a medic?" Ino's calculating gaze rested on her friend as they chatted over the counter of the flower shop. Her hands were still for once, the newly arranged flowers resting in their vase nearby. "There are easier roads, ones just as fulfilling and just as rewarding."

"Rewarding?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You'd still get recognized," Ino explained.

"Ah," Sakura smiled. "You think I'm becoming a medic because of its prestige?"

"Why else?" Ino bantered back playfully.

"I like helping people," Sakura answered truthfully. "Remember when we were small and we saw that ambulance pass by? There was a red cross on it."

"What about it?"

"It just kind of clicked in my mind. When people see that sign, they think, _I'm saved. _I want people to think that when they look at me. I want them to think that I can help them."

_But I can't sometimes,_ Sakura thought bitterly as she looked out of the store window. Flowers and leaves blocked her view, but she could still see Naruto bounding across the street, Hinata wandering helplessly after him.

Sometimes she lost more than she saved. And when that happened, she would cry and cry and cry.

_They believed in me. And I've let them down._

But she did her hardest, her very best even when she was severely low on chakra, sleep, and nutrition. She did it because someone thought her as their saviour, their helper, their one link to life. And she be damned if she let them down.

She wondered about that red cross painted on the ambulance. People's faces lit up whenever they saw it. They think,_ I'll live, I'll be alright._

Sakura worked hard to become as good as Tsunade, if not better, but because of the fame and rewards it brought. She did it because she wanted to help and save and rescue. She did it because more people would recognize her, and when she'd stride into the operating room, they would relax and breathe, and say, _Sakura's here. I'm saved._

She didn't do it for the prestige. She did it so she could help others.

Just like that red cross.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Uh, don't really know what to say Oo Just a note, the title and subject was supposed to be the cross you find on the keyboard about the equal sign. Unfortunately, doesn't allow me to use it so I altered the subject a little.


	83. Heal

Itachi/Sakura

**Heal**

"Why are you healing me?" Itachi asked tonelessly as Sakura healed the long, deep gash on his leg. She jerked, broken out of her concentration, and Itachi grit his teeth to avoid saying anything out loud as chakra suddenly pumped irregularly into his system.

"Don't interrupt me," the pink-haired medic snapped. Obediently, Itachi fell silent again, watching his brother's teammate heal his wounds.

After his fatal battle with Naruto, Itachi had managed to drag his hacked and slashed body to a forest clearing, bandaging what wounds he could and hoping for the best for the others.

Then she came.

She just appeared, plopped down, and started healing.

Itachi was no fool. He knew that without her help, he would die from blood loss. He accepted her help, but not knowing why she offered it in the first place.

"You owe me now," Sakura answered him as she finished healing his leg. "I saved your life."

"I owe you nothing," Itachi contradicted quietly. He could see why his little brother was enamored with her. She was a pretty thing, full of fire and steel. "You helped on your own free will."

"But I still saved your life," Sakura reminded him heatedly, brushing her hand underneath his ripped and torn shirt to heal his broken ribs. Itachi forced down a shudder as her soft hands fluttered over his scared and toned chest.

How long had it been since he had felt a woman's touch?

_Too long._

He didn't need toys. They were weak, worthless. But this, this creature was _enticing._

Unknowingly, she was healing some of his emotional wounds as well. It was been too long since the gaping hold that was his emotions was left that way. Now she filled it, somehow, someway.

There wasn't even time to gasp as Itachi slammed his lips against hers.

It was ferocious, it was painful, it was forbidden, and yet so very sweet.

It wasn't love; it was lust. But it was bliss and passion.

Healer's touch. A powerful thing, even to an emotionless killer like Itachi.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** That was really fun. Really different from what I usually write and come up with. The typical dark Itachi/Sakura fic, but whatever (:

Requested by _Masked and Dangerous._


	84. Cold

Tenten centric

**Cold**

She was always cold, never warm. You'd never be able to tell. She always had a bright smile on her face and a warm word to anyone she passed by. People knew her by her signature buns and her deadly weapons. But people recognized her by her smile and her greetings, and they would smile and wave back.

But inside, Tenten felt as cold as ice.

She had never been given anything, yet gave everything.

Her parents – did she even have parents? No. She had a woman who was her mother by birth and a man who was her father by birth, but they were never parents. They never gave anything to her, for her. The feeling of abandonment left her feeling as cold as ice.

But she grew up and learned weapons and the shinobi arts. She gave it all she had, throwing her entire being into learning.

Then Neji came. She gave everything to him, her warm words, her comfort, her talent with weapons, her readiness as a sparring partner. She was rewarded with a slight smile and a regular routine.

Then he went. He no longer needed her. He had the Kaiten and the Jyuuken. He had the Hyuuga fighting styles to perfect. He didn't need her. He cut their thick ties effortlessly, not even looking back to see her floating away, feeling stone cold.

Each time she drew a breath, she shook, as if she had been crying.

But the smile remained, the kind, welcoming words still there. No one ever knew.

She knew what it felt like to lose everything, to be left at the very bottom, to be _abandoned._ She knew exactly how it was.

Tenten never wanted anyone to feel that way.

She gave her all, treating the homeless children to food, visiting old grandmothers and grandfathers, giving flowers to the injured in the hospital. The forgotten were the ones she sought out first, the first she flashed her bright smile to, the first she called out to.

And they would smile happily and wave back or run up to her and hug her tightly, asking how she was.

Slowly, the cold receded. For to gain something, you must give.

And that's exactly what Tenten did.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I love Tenten. She's such an inspiration.


	85. Sick

Hanabi centric

**Sick**

All her life, Hanabi was told that she was _better,_ superior than Hinata. She was told that so often she believed it, even more so when she watched her older sister fight.

_She fights like a coward,_ Hanabi would think contemptuously whenever she saw Hinata try to perform her Jyuukan with the proper stance.

Compliments and flattery built up and solidified until Hanabi thought she was practically invincible. It didn't help that she had perfect grades and a flawless mission record. She had developed her Hyuuga skills much faster than Hinata and more than once she was told that she could rival Hyuuga Neji. She would smile smugly at that.

Hanabi had never been sick, never been in trouble, was never late for anything. In short, she was perfect.

Until, that is, she got fatally poisoned during one of her missions as a newly appointed chuunin.

That was the most shattering, surreal experience in her life. Naruto's victory over Neji in their match hadn't even impacted Hanabi so hard.

She had slipped into a coma for three months, the poison seeping through her system languidly, stealthily. Tsunade herself worked on her, pushing the poison back and out. And it had worked, but what Tsunade had failed to notice was that a thin tendril of poison had escaped from the mainstream and had viciously attacked Hanabi's eyes.

_I'm blind._

She was worse than Hinata. She was worse than weak.

_I'm useless._

The compliments and flattery had immediately ceased, replaced by scorn and disappointment. The wonderfully solid foundation built for her had crumpled within seconds, and Hanabi was left floating.

It didn't help that she was stuck with a kind of sickness that lasted all the way till her mid-twenties. She had been confined to bed for most of that period, cared for by her forgiving sister, consoled by Konohamaru, and visited by Moegi and Udon.

For the better part of her sickness, Hanabi had felt a tangle of emotions. Anger, hopelessness, despair, disappointment, bored, scarred, small, and very alone.

Since she was bed-ridden, Hanabi had all the time in the world to think. And she did so, extensively. For all her pampering, Hanabi was a very quiet, calm, calculating kind of woman. She took apart the situation and viewed it from different angles, different opinions. She learned, she _saw_, she felt, and she understood.

Ironic how the thing that crippled her helped her stand taller.

When an incredible medical breakthrough chased the sickness out of her system, Hanabi was elated. She could stand, she could run, she could _fly._ Never mind that she'd be blind for the rest of her life. The fact that she could move was enough.

Hanabi knew she wasn't invincible anymore. She knew that people's intentions could be flawed and insincere. She knew that she could and would make mistakes. She knew that she was _human_.

_To err is to be human._

Whenever she got sick, Hanabi would smile and remember.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This was a lot of fun.

Requested by _loverofallthingschocolate_.


	86. Seeing Red

Kakashi/Sakura

**Seeing Red**

She was like a rose, a beautiful deep red rose.

She hadn't always been that way of course. He had seen her with all her thorns and crushed leaves. He had seen her when she was a small bud, waiting to bloom at the right time.

He had seen her at her worst. He had seen the blood trickling down caused by her thorns. He had seen her stem snap nearly in half. He had seen her when she wilted pathetically.

That didn't stop him from loving her beauty.

When she had begun to bloom, he loved her all the more. Deep inky red began to splash across the once bright red petals. The thorns were still there, but that was what made her like a rose. Her flaws were a part of her.

Beauty in her kind of form was something Kakashi rarely saw.

She reminded him so much of Rin that it hurt. But then she was totally different, unique, special. Intoxicating.

She had such a gentle heart, such a fiercely loyal, fiery heart. He was attracted to it, like a bee to a flower's nectar. It was sweet, delicious, and so incredibly _good_.

It didn't matter that he was at least ten years older than her. As they grew older together, the age difference shrunk, blurred, and disappeared. It didn't matter how old they were. They both had a lifetime of experience, pain, joy, and wisdom. They were equals.

He saw red twice.

The first, whenever he had been on missions, he would see her blood and would stop cold. He would immediately seek her form out, silently hoping that she was alright. He would slaughter whoever dared harm his rose, protecting her. She was fragile, after all.

The second, when she bloomed fully. It had happened when she ended up protecting _him_. He had been gravely injured, too sliced up to even move. She moved like a dragon then, quick, relentless, stealthy, vicious, powerful, graceful. She breathed, she flew, she _executed_. She was a goddess of war, blood soaking her very being.

He loved her so much. It broke his heart when she died, died because a betrayal by a comrade.

Kakashi saw red. Then dimly, he could see Sakura's form in his mind, those green eyes he loved so much twinkling at him while reaching out a pale white hand. He accepted.

Then the red faded to everlasting black.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I'm on some sort of sadistic roll here.

Requested by _loverofallthingschocolate_.


	87. Hunger

Naruto/Hinata crack-ish

**Hunger**

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto does not go running to ramen every time he was hungry.

No, he runs to Hinata instead.

Why?

Well, it's because Hinata makes killer dango.

But more importantly, his other hunger could only be satiated by her presence, her sweetness.

She fulfilled both of his hunger.

Naruto was satisfied.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** The shortest and most enigmatic drabble I've written. Take it how you will.


	88. Pain

Neji/Tenten

**Pain**

It was excruciating. Tenten screamed and pushed, willing herself to see this through, no matter how painful it was.

_I __**will**__ do this._

"Come on, Tenten," Sakura murmured, waiting. Hinata stood nearby, providing assistance. "You can do this, com'on."

Tenten pushed again, nearly screaming again as the pain flowed.

Then-

"Congrats Tenten!" Sakura all but squealed as she cut the umbilical cord. "It's a baby boy!"

Tenten was tired, exhausted, and weak with the aftereffects of pain. Still, she reached for her baby, eyes filling up with tears.

"Neji." Said man, who had been sent outside for the last part of the birthing process, immediately stepped in. Swiftly, their eyes met, and Tenten saw pure love.

No words transpired while Tenten handed their baby boy over to him. The priceless, tender, loving expression he had was a sight she'll always treasure.

For him, she would go through pain and more just to see him happy.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Wheeee. I miss my Neji/Tenten ;)


	89. Through the Fire

Team Yondaime (YOOOOSSSSHHH!!!)

**Through the Fire**

Rin turned a deep, deep red. In fact, Kakashi wasn't even sure she was still conscious.

"Rin? Rin, take a breath before you pass out."

She shook her head stubbornly.

Obito broke first, his purple face rapidly returning to its normal colour as he sucked in more and more oxygen.

"You win! You win Rin, I'll gather wood tonight."

Rin let out her breath, sucking in the cool night air evenly and deeply. She knew it was stupid, holding her breath, since it could combust a lung, but it was a fun way to decide who would gather wood in the eerie, creepy place they were camping in. Kakashi had gathered wood the last day so he didn't have to this day.

"Hey guys!" the Yondaime, and coincidentally their sensei, walked out from the darkness of the thin trees, an enormous bundle of wood stacked precariously in his arms. "I figured I could get some wood for the next couple of days, save you guys a bit of time."

"Awwwww," Obito groaned, "You mean I held my breath for three and a half minutes for nothing?"

"You can hold your breath for three and a half minutes?" Arashi asked interestedly, dumping the sticks and wood by their tents and selecting a few for their midnight campfire. "Didn't you burst?"

"No!" Obito exclaimed proudly.

Kakashi coughed quietly and Obito instantly rounded on him. Seeing a potential fight beginning to happen, Rin quickly intervened.

"Come on you guys!" Arashi exclaimed, ignoring the sparks that were flying between his two male students. "I brought s'mores!" When he produced a bag of marshmallows, a smaller bag of cut up chocolate, and several bags of crackers, the trio instantly settled around the small yet fiercely cackling fire.

"What's the occasion, sensei?" Rin asked. "You never bring s'mores."

"There's a first time for everything then!" said sensei proclaimed. Offering the bags around after he had snagged a few of the contents, Arashi produced a beaten down chopstick from his travel bag, poked the marshmallow on, and started roasting it. Obito and Rin were quick to follow his example.

Through the fire, Rin could make out Kakashi's puzzled face. She cocked her head in a silent question.

"What are 's'mores'?" the prodigy asked, confused as to what to do with the food.

"You mean you've never had one?" Obito was shocked – and that was an understatement. "You poor, poor deprived child."

"I'm older than you," Kakashi shot back calmly.

"S'mores," Arashi answered, effectively quelling the beginning argument (honestly, Obito just _asked_ for it sometimes), "are the most delicious things on earth. Here, try one." The yellow haired shinobi leaned to his right to offer Kakashi one of his finished s'mores.

Glancing at it dubiously, Kakashi hesitantly accepted it and slowly took a bite.

It was through the fire that Rin could see Kakashi's expression. The flames' light flickered on his young face, highlighting his sharpening features and turning his silver hair into a dusky orange. His normally cold and blank face looked softer, more child-like and innocent. His expression was blank, devoid of any reaction but Rin knew better. He liked it.

And true to her thought, he reached into the bags and grabbed a couple of marshmallows, bars of chocolate, and crackers before making his own s'mores.

Rin smiled faintly. Through the fire, things were put in different perspectives – sometimes, Rin mused thoughtfully, for the better.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I miss my Team Yondy :hugs them fiercely:. This started out as drabble number 53, and a Kakashi/Rin one at that, but it soon grew to drabble 89 and Team Yondaime. I like this one :)

Edited by _Sabulum Procella_. I give a huge thanks and a huge hug to her. She made this drabble so much better because of her editing xD

(**September 2:** This was written quite a while ago when the idea had struck me for this particular topic. ALSO, this was written before I knew Yondaime's real name. I'm not changing it (I'm too lazy) so no harping about it please.)


	90. Triangle

Team Seven

**Triangle **

"Sasuke…do you want to become your brother?"

_Itachi._

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes at Naruto and Sakura. The blonde was on the ground, panting and coughing up blood. Sakura was bending over him, an arm wrapped around his hunched back supportively.

"Don't go to Orochimaru."

"Why not?" _This power… _"I will not get any stronger if I stay on Konoha."

"But you're willing to defeat your brother at the cost of borrowed power instead of strength that's your own?" Naruto spat out. "That's cheap."

"Power is power," Sasuke answered coolly. "I will do whatever I can do obtain it."

"But what about after? You have no future," Sakura pleaded.

_Stop your revenge. There is no future after that._

Kakashi's words rang clear in Sasuke's mind.

"What will you do then? No one will accept you; you would have become a traitor. What will you do then?"

"I have to kill him," Sasuke muttered. "Nothing else matters."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, stumbling up and charging towards his best friend.

"Naruto!" Sakura's cry echoed after him.

Sasuke charged towards him and met him head on. He caught his punch and Naruto caught his. Twisting his body, Sasuke kicked Naruto's side, hearing the crunch of ribs as they cracked and broke. Naruto flew sideways, skidding across the water. Sasuke shot after him, grabbing him by the collar.

Chidori formed in his hand, the cry of birds accompanying the roar of the waterfall.

"Sasuke…I never told you…"

The strangled whisper almost escaped Sasuke's ears.

"You…were my friend…yes…"

His whisper became faint as his circulation was cut off.

"But more than that…you were my inspiration…every since I saw you…my brother…"

Chidori cackled wildly in Sasuke's hands.

_Sasuke…do you want to become your brother?_

_Power makes us arrogant. Arrogance makes us weak. _

_You have the power to unlock the Magekeyou Sharingan. _

_The secret to obtaining the Mangekeyou Sharingan is to kill your best friend. _

_Uchiha Shisiu was found drowned in the river… _

_I did it. I did it I did it IididitShisiuriverdrowedMagekeyoukillfriendbrotherarrogancepowerweakweakweakweak _

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared. He jerked his hand forward, drivinghis Chidori powered hand forwards.

His hand stopped just before it pierced through Naruto's clothing. The Chidori whistled shrilly before dying. Blinding pain overtook Sasuke's senses for a moment before he realized that a kunai was sticking out of his back.

"You really want to kill me…" Naruto murmured as Sasuke dropped him onto the water.

Naruto growled, furious. Red chakra burst from his body, blowing the water out around him into a crater-like form.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she watched the red chakra grow higher and higher, twisting itself into a shape.

"Are you a monster?" Sasuke asked, aghast as the red chakra shaped itself into the form of Kyuubi. The Kyuubi-like shape snaked its head down and grinned predatorily, the red eyes glinting. It dissipated, leaving Naruto in the center.

"I could ask you the same thing," Naruto growled. "You said I was your best friend. Well, as your friend, I refuse to let Orochimaru have you, dattebayo!"

They exchanged blows, dodging and hitting, retreating and charging.

"I'll bring you back even if I have break your arms and legs!"

Naruto smashed Sasuke against the canyon wall.

"Have you come to your senses yet?"

"…you've never had a family…" Sasuke muttered. "You don't know how it feels to lose them!"

Sasuke retaliated, kneeing Naruto forcefully in the guts, thus relinquishing the blonde's hold on him. Sasuke drove him back, punching him in the cheek.

"We suffer because of our bonds. Pain makes you stronger. By breaking these bonds, I'll obtain even greater strength."

"Sasuke!" Sakura's cry echoed through the canyon. "You said you'd never be like Ita-"

"Don't even say his name," Sasuke coldly cut her off. "You are a nuisance."

Minutes later, he had set the forest about the canyon on fire in his attempts to kill Naruto. Naruto himself was floating on the water at the bottom of the canyon, seemingly dead.

_You have the power to unlock the Magekeyou Sharingan. _

_The secret to obtaining the Mangekeyou Sharingan is to kill your best friend. _

_Present yourself to me when you have obtained the Mangekeyou Sharingan. Only then are you worthy of facing me. _

_I left you alive because you have the potential to test my capacity. _

_I left you alive… _

_…for my sake._

"Sasuke! You said you'd never be-"

"What did I just say?" Sasuke cut in even more coldly.

"-like Itachi," Sakura screamed out, ignoring her team mate. "Look at you! He killed his best friend to obtain the special Sharingan. You said you'd never be like him but look at Naruto! You _killed_ him! You're just like Itachi, except worse!"

_You're just like Itachi, except worse!_

"Why do you keep on going after him?"

_You should give up your revenge. There is no future after that. _

_Sasuke…you should stop going after Itachi. _

_That's my son. _

_Become like Itachi. _

_I've lost all hope for this clan. _

_Itachi! _

"It's just a triangle of hatred! It never stops!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Sasuke snarled, charging towards his last team mate. _Kill her. She's becoming annoying._

Sakura closed her eyes and recoiled, expecting a hit.

"He killed everyone that I loved."

"Do you ever wonder _why_?" Sakura bit out as Sasuke came closer.

He stopped.

"To test his capacity…"

_Present yourself to me when you have obtained the Mangekeyou Sharingan. Only then are you worthy of facing me. _

_I left you alive because you have the potential to test my capacity. _

"Bullshit," Sakura contradicted. Sasuke grabbed her neck and held her up, hand tense. "Kakashi told me…that your father…was always…pushing you to become…like…Itachi…" she gasped and flailed as Sasuke's grip got tighter. "Your father…only looked…at Itachi…and you wanted…to become like him…so your father…could…notice…you…" her voice got smaller and smaller as her air circulation got caught off. In a last attempt, she kicked out, hitting Sasuke square in the stomach.

He let go as the force pushed him back, his eyes glowing red with Sharingan.

_Obligations to this clan limit your potential._

"There are reasons why people do things!" Sakura cried in a last ditch attempt to stop him. "Look underneath the underneath! The truth behind the truth!"

_The truth behind the truth._

"If I don't go after Itachi, I have no worth in this life," Sasuke muttered.

"But this endless triangle of hatred will just keep going."

"Then what do I do?"

Sakura breathed. He was listening. Straightening up, she walked over to Sasuke's hunched, tense form. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run; this boy was a killer. She rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, near his curse mark.

Bending down, she whispered quietly into his ear:

"You must endure."

An hour later, Sasuke had escaped and Naruto had seemingly come back to life with the help of Kyuubi (not that Sakura could tell). They trudged back to Konoha, escorted by Kakashi, who had found them, nursing injuries.

"Sakura-chan, do you think he'll ever come back?" Naruto asked Sakura, his voice almost dead.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sakura smiled. "He'll come to his senses."

_I planted a seed of doubt in his mind. It will grow, and hopefully, he'll stop his revenge. Because if he doesn't, then the hatred and revenge will keep going, keep circling around, but someone must stop. _

_Someone must endure._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This became much longer than I intended. Ok, this is my take on what might've happened in the battle at Valley's End (or whatever it's called) if Sakura had been there. I don't think Naruto's approach of just physically beating Sasuke up works; words seem to move Sasuke more, and Sakura's a little more analytical than Naruto, drawing more persuasive arguments.

And I screwed a lot of the memories and stuff. So sue me (actually, please don't).

Kudos to anyone who can guess where I got the idea of _the truth behind the truth_ and _you must endure_.

(**September 2:** This was written quite a while ago when the idea had struck me for this particular topic.)

ONLY TEN MORE TILL 100!!!!


	91. Drown

Genma/Shizune

**Drown**

The first time he met her was when they had taken a mission together. Normally Shizune wouldn't have been sent on a mission in the first place, but war was closing in and the shinobi ranks were falling fast. Everyone was needed.

The first time he had touched her was during that mission when she slipped on a patch of mud.

"Careful there," Genma grunted, taking a hold of her slender arm and pulling her upright. "You alright?"

"Fine, thanks," Shizune answered quietly. Her cheeks were stained with a light blush, but Genma thought it was from the cold.

The second time he made contact with her was during a thunderstorm. He was hurrying home, but crashed into Shizune who had been hurrying in the opposite direction. After a hasty apology and a swift helping hand, they parted ways. This time, it was Genma who sported a blush. Clothes stuck to a body when wet, and Shizune had a very nice body.

The third time they bumped into each other was at the annual jounin picnic. It had been by the river this time, the river swift and beautiful. Many of the jounin egged each other to take a dip in the freezing water, but only a handful dared.

And then Anko accidentally knocked Shizune into the freezing current.

Only a handful knew that Shizune couldn't swim, Genma being one of them. Without even thinking of the consequences, he dove and swam to her.

She had sunk under the fast-paced waters, and Genma could make out her dark hair underneath. Frantic, he dunked under to drag her up.

Hours later, Genma went to the hospital with a bunch of flowers, his trademark senbon in his mouth. He visited Shizune's room, surprised to see her awake.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes averted. It wasn't like her usual no-nonsense, straight, practical manner. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anko was an idiot," Genma said firmly. "You almost drowned."

"I know," Shizune suppressed a shudder. "It was a close call. So thank you."

"You said that three times," Genma waved it aside, taking a seat by her bed and setting the flower gently in a nearby empty vase. He didn't miss how her eyes flickered to the bright arrangement, a light dusty rose colour rising in her cheeks. "The first time was enough."

They were silent as he regarded her, his senbon bobbing up and down. Genma never really noticed how attractive Shizune was. Most of the time, she was hiding behind Tsunade-sama or out in the battlefield in the medical tents. But now…

"Do you want to get something to eat when you're out?" the sentence slipped out before Genma even had time to think about it.

"Oh," Shizune smiled, the blush still there. "What time?"

"You out in two days, right?" A nod. "How about Saturday? I'll come get you at twelve."

"Alright," Shizune agreed. She looked so happy that Genma rubbed his neck in a bit of an awkward yet pleased manner.

They got stuck together by chance. It surprised everyone, including them, but they didn't mind. They were glad, glad that they had found each other.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I screwed up their characters; I know it. But it was a fun challenge.

NINE MORE DRABBLES TILL 100!


	92. Rape

(_**CAUTION:**_ this kind of subject is very sensitive to some people so I'm putting up a huge warning sign right now. _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING/HEARING/THE MENTION OF RAPE, PLEASE TURN BACK RIGHT NOW. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS.**_ With that said, you have been warned. If I get a flame about this, even after this warning, I will chuck Mount Everest at you. Seriously.)

Obito/Rin

**Rape**

Rin was a kunoichi. When their team first banded, Obito's initial reaction was, "That's so cool!"

Later on, he would regret and eat his words.

At the age of twelve, it seemed that all kunoichi did was fight, become medics, and teachers. Now that he was eighteen and a jounin, Obito realized something very terrifying.

Rin was turning eighteen in a week. In a week, she would be allowed to go on missions that required…_special_ techniques that only she (and other women) possessed.

Obito won't lie. He loved her. Loved her too much to let her go on those missions. She knew, of course, but her heart went out to Kakashi and Obito knew he would never have a chance. The guy was a genius, and the 'mysterious type' that girls seem to fawn over.

He didn't know that she had accepted one of those missions. When he found out though, he was furious. He had went to the training ground for hours after, busting down tree after tree, tears streaming down his face. After he composed himself, Obito decided to go see how Rin was doing.

He knocked on the door of her apartment. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

She was a mess. Her usually beautifully brown hair was wet from the shower she took, drying in all directions. She hadn't bothered to comb it straight. She wore her baggiest, biggest clothes, and worst of all, her lovely brown eyes were wide, frightened, haunted.

Obito stood there, absolutely stunned. Then he swept her up in a ferocious hug, engulfing her smaller frame.

She fought. She fought wildly, trying to escape his embrace, begging him to let her go. He held on, and made soothing noises. Eventually, she tired, and stopped, trembling, collapsed in his protective circle.

The tears came thick and fast. Obito's shirt was drenched, but he didn't care. He kept his hold on Rin, soothing the girl he loved, hating the missions she was forced to take.

He received details on it later when he had to go and complete the mission. Apparently, it had only been a seduction mission; slow and easy for a first-timer like Rin.

But the target had other ideas. He had raped her.

Obito, usually a kind, loyal soul, killed the man in the slowest, most painful way possible. And he had enjoyed it.

It wasn't until several hours late into the night did Rin finally calm down enough to speak rationally.

"Thank you, Obito," she whispered shakily. She was on his lap, curled up like a small child while his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Obito laid his chin on top of her head. "I'm always here for you. I'll always be here."

It was then, Rin knew, where her heart truly lay.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** That was…really touching to write. Hope you enjoy reading it :)

Requested by _loverofallthingschocolate_.

EIGHT MORE DRABBLES UNTIL 100!!!

**EDIT:** I am closing pairing requests when I get to drabble 96. Drabble 93 is taken by _Malfunctioning Malfoy._ Drabble 94 is taken by _raveresque-fantastique. _One more slot left! Better scramble and hurry! (Sorry _raveresque-fantastique_; I miscalculated how many chapters I had left ;)


	93. Iron

Anko/Orochimaru

**Iron**

When asked, Anko says her favourite metal was iron.

Iron was what weapons were made out of. Weapons were powerful tools, created to be used.

Often, Anko felt the same. Used by Orochimaru, discarded by him later when her sharp edge grew blunt.

She was angry. Anko was the type of woman who did _not_ like being used without having the sentiment returned.

She had thrown her thoughts in a fiery argument, and instead of a sharp beating like she expected, Anko received a very different response.

"Now, now, Anko," his gold yellow eyes glittered maliciously. But his abnormally long tongue flicked out, licking his lips. Anko found the action strangely drugging. "Reign that temper in."

"Bite me," she spat back.

Orochimaru's eyes crinkled at the corners in a decidedly predatory way. He stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear, his breath cool and slithery, like a snake. "An enticing idea, my dear, but we have work to do. You are, after all, here to do my bidding."

Biting her lip in anger, Anko held back a shiver as she felt his breath tickle her ear.

She _hated_, hated hated hated the power he lorded over her, with and without the curse seal. But at the same time, she found it addicting. It was like drinking water yet being continually thirsty.

She was here to be tempered in a fantastic weapon by him. But secretly, she swore she would mold him as well. How and for what? Who knows. That ambition changed every time she met with him.

Iron was much the same way. Left alone, it was useless, but if treated right, it will cut deep and fast. It can destroy, yet be destroyed.

Anko promised herself that she would not be destroyed. But she will not destroy either; instead, she will play with fire, not caring if she got burnt.

After all, iron couldn't get burned. It can only smolder, cherry-red hot.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** If you can get the vague meaning behind the words, kudos to you. It was kinda difficult writing this for me; the pairing is kind of…awkward (but it does invoke a lot of potential in terms of writing and ideas) and my creative juices are running out (NO!).

Sorry if this doesn't meet expectations ):

Requested by _Malfunctioning Malfoy_.

SEVEN MORE DRABBLES UNTIL 100!!!

I am closing pairing requests when I get to drabble 96. Drabble 94 is taken by _raveresque-fantastique. _One more slot left! Better scramble and hurry! (Sorry _raveresque-fantastique_; I miscalculated how many chapters I had left ;)


	94. Soft

Shino/Hinata

**Soft**

All male members of their respective gennin cells held a soft spot to their female teammate. It was _always_ liked that, unless she was a sadist like Anko.

But Hinata was no sadist.

And Shino had more than a soft spot for her.

Who could not? Hinata was sweet, kind, and quiet. She was helpful, compassionate, and clever. No matter what, _everyone_ had a soft spot for the girl. She was just the kind of person you couldn't help but like once you got to know her. Souls like here were rare and sparse, practically nonexistent.

Shino told himself that she was off-limits. She was from a prestigious clan, his _teammate_, his friend. He shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't feel the emotions towards her that he did now.

It was hard. Every once in a while, she would reach out and do something that would catch him off guard, brining the tide of feelings back.

But a part of him couldn't help but reach out to her, reach out to the kind girl with white eyes, who was always willing to accept nothing and give everything. His heart went out to her, a kindred soul.

She saw, she felt, she _understood._ When she found his feelings out, she didn't run or shun or ignore him.

Hinata smiled that gentle, beautiful smile he came to love and hugged him. She stayed.

Whatever lingering feelings she had for Uzumaki Naruto was quickly washed away when she and Shino spent more time together. They made a quiet pair, but they preferred it that way. Silence and solitude was what they were used to, what they were comfortable with.

Looking at Hinata as she practiced her Jyuuken moves, Shino smiled behind his high collar.

A soft spot for her he definitely had.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** What a sweet pairing. They have a lot of potential together, I think, given the right circumstances.

Requested by _raveresque-fantastique_.

Next drabble is the only one available for requested pairing! First one to ask is the one I'll take.

SIX MORE DRABBLES UNTIL 100!!!


	95. Advertisement

Neji/Tenten with plotting!Lee. Crack.

**Advertisement**

"Lee!" Tenten wailed, dropping her bag of groceries as she read the piece of paper in front of her, held helpfully by her said teammate. "How could you?"

_Looking for some love? Some youthful woman to spice your life? _

_Look no more!_

_Tenten (234-23-43-245, 2940-399 Tagash Road) is here to help! A lovely brunette woman with skills unlike no others and beauty that surpasses all other flowers! A catch, a must-have! YOOOSH!_

"You said you were feeling lonely," Lee said innocently, beaming at Tenten. Evidently, he thought he was helping and that her reaction was a positive one. "I'm so glad you like it Tenten, YOSH!"

"NO, Lee!" Tenten grabbed the boy before he ran off to show everyone. "You are not showing that advertisement to _anyone_."

"But Tenten!" Poor Lee looked absolutely confused. "You said you wanted someone to love and love you back!"

"Not this way," Tenten blew a strand of hair off her face in a decidedly frustrated manner.

"You don't like this?" Lee gestured to the advertisement, his joyful expression drooping.

He was looking at her like a whipped puppy. "I'm sorry, Lee," Tenten sighed. "It was incredibly sweet and thoughtful for you to…show such an enthusiastic reaction to me…urge…but please, don't put the ad up."

"I will on one condition," Lee suddenly brightened up, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "You find someone in two days. If not, then I'll post you up and all the men will want to meet you!"

"…I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"Not really, no."

---

Neji stared at the ad.

"Please, Neji?" Tenten was all but begging him. "I have to get Lee off my back somehow, and I don't think any other guy would be as understanding of my situation as you."

He was still not saying anything.

Then-

"Where is he?" Neji's tone was quiet and controlled.

"Lee?" Tenten started. "Probably at the training grounds, doing his routine exercises."

He swept past her, taking the advertisement, leaving her to trail after him confusedly.

Neji reached the training grounds and all but kicked Lee out of his training schedule.

"This," Neji growled, pointing to the ad, "does not go up under any circumstance."

"Did you find someone then?" Lee asked Tenten, leaning around Neji to look at her.

He answered for her.

"Me."

Tenten wasn't the only one looking surprised. Neji looked a little shocked at the declaration as well. Lee, was, perhaps unsurprisingly, the only one unaffected.

_YOSH! _Lee thought in his mind. _Plan NaT a success!_

Youthful tears ran down his face as one thought overtook his mind.

_Gai-sensei will be so proud of me!_

-----------------------------------

**AN:** LOLOLOL, crack, pure and plain. Man, I miss this stuff. This will be the last…happy-ish drabble, so soak it up.

Requested by _insanetenten._

FIVE MORE TILL 100!!!

(Note: _NaT_ – _N_eji _a_nd_ T_enten)


	96. Storm

**Storm**

Out in the battlefield, its blood in all of its glory.

Sheer mayhem. Chaos. Weapons fly right and left, up and down, through and through. Red stains the ground, the water, and the sky.

They whirl, they spin, they dance, they _attack_. Here, it is a storm of defense and offense, kill or be killed. There is no such thing as a mission, no such thing as comrades. Here, in this monster of a tornado, it's just you, your life, and the bastard in front of you.

Don't get distracted. One small flicker of your eyes elsewhere and you're dead. Finished. Gone. In this storm, there is no such thing as second chances.

Pain, _sweet mother_, the pain. It's agony, moving in there. Weapons flying at them, jutsus trapping them, genjutsus attacking them. They fight for minutes to hours to days. Physical and mental pain and exhaustion hit hard. But they move, they fight, they hold on for dear life.

No one wants to die in the battlefield, in the eye of the storm. It's not at all heroic or tragic or glory-filled. They die fighting, killed by someone who was in the same position as them. They die a forgotten face, their body torn and shredded up.

No, it's not glorifying at all.

All shinobi know to some extent of the inevitable. They _know_, but still, they train and train and train so that when they pitch themselves in the frenzied storm, they wouldn't get killed.

It's all the same.

Flashes of steel; blood, thick and fast and _everywhere_; blurs, people who are running and fighting; light and wind and ground, moved and manipulated by jutsus; screams, from the dying, the tortured, the unlucky – _this_ is what makes the battlefield a storm, turning the playing ground into a frenzied howl.

_We are shinobi. _

_And this, this battleground, this storm, is our home._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** The beginning of the last dribble of drabbles coming up. They're all something along these longs: pairing-less, vague, and shinobi centered.

FOUR MORE TILL 100!!!


	97. Safety

**Safety**

It's safe.

_Danger, danger. It's never safe._

We're home. There's nothing to fear.

_Kill or be killed. We're always on someone's hit list._

The mission's over, breathe, relax.

_We killed uncles, fathers, brothers, sisters, mothers, aunts. It's never over._

We're home, it's warm, it's familiar, it's comfortable.

_We have bloodstains on our hands and faces. We live in a house, not a home. _

We can sleep peacefully in our warm beds with comfy sheets.

_Nightmares, that's what haunts us. Our sheets become the weapon that strangles us._

We kill for the greater good.

_Killing a fellow human being is not easy. _

_**We were not meant to be killers.**_

Yet…

_Here we are._

As killers.

_It's hard killing a human. You see their life, their emotions, their ambitions before you brutally tear their soul out. _

You think you're safe, protected, when you can't see the gore, the blood.

_You're never safe. Safety is a luxury shinobi can never afford._

We're not even safe from ourselves.

_By day we are haunted by avengers, grief-stricken people, or shinobi like us, who have a job to do. By night, we are haunted by nightmares filled with screams, betrayals, and regrets. _

Safety.

_We are only safe when we die._

Then all is peaceful, all is silent.

_Thank you._

Our one solace.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** I think it'd be awesome to be a shinobi, but killing people? I'd sooner commit suicide. There's no way I'd do that, even to a murderer. We are all the same underneath; I will not destroy someone who is like me, someone with dreams, ambitions and goals.

THREE MORE TILL 100!!!


	98. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

A problem, a conundrum she couldn't solve was just something she couldn't _stand_.

He was an enigma, someone whom she never knew, would never know. He had barriers, protectors around him that shielded his being. He showed one face, one emotion, and that one only.

She was frustrated. He was a person, and therefore, must have more than one emotion. But any evidence that showed his variety of human emotions was nonexistent.

A puzzle, a mystery with seemingly no answer. She hated it.

She wanted to dig deeper, wanted to bring out the person he truly was, the one she truly loved. She had seen him in small flashes, but they were quickly covered up with his usual mask, the one she hated, the one she couldn't penetrate.

Puzzles she loved, but this, this enigma, was something she couldn't stand.

She was a smart girl. She was a kunoichi, sly and cunning, perceptive and resourceful.

She would take the piece of the puzzle he gave her and collect the rest.

_And slowly, the picture emerged._

She smiled.

_I knew you were there. _

-----------------------------------

**AN:** This kinda leans more towards Sasuke/Sakura and Neji/Tenten, although it could work for Shikamaru/Ino too if you stretch it a bit. The first bit could fit around Naruto/Hinata too if you even wanted.

There ya go; another drabble with no pairing :)

TWO MORE TILL 100!!!


	99. Alone

**Alone**

Alone, alone, alone I am here.

_Where is everyone?_

No one here, no on here, where are they?

_Did I kill them?_

Gone, gone, gone are my companions.

_Did I dream them?_

What did I do, what did I do?

_Did I abandon them?_

What happened, what happened?

_Did they abandon me?_

Am I dead, am I dead?

_Am I alive?_

I love them, I love them, I love my friends and family.

_But where are they?_

Alone, alone, alone I am here.

_In everlasting black._

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Inspired by Sasuke, actually. It's not necessarily him, but just the feeling of being alone and him abandoning everything spurred this idea on. The last sentence? Keep in mind, it doesn't always refer to death.

Vague. Vague, vague, vague, vague, vague. This is kind of spoken in the person's mind, sort of like scattered thoughts. You can imagine anyone thinking this, whoever strikes your fancy.

Dedicated to _Masked and Dangerous_ for being such a sweetheart with all of her reviews.

WE'RE ALMOST THERE! ONE MORE TILL 100!!!!


	100. Gone

**Gone**

They were shinobi. But, first and foremost, they were human.

_That's what we were taught anyways._

**We are not human.**

They were to serve their country loyally, faithfully, strongly.

_We are our country's tools. We don't have a choice._

They were professionals.

_We are weapons._

They have personalities, lives, emotions, _life_.

_We are machines. We kill and kill and kill and kill. Anything that makes us human was beaten out a long time ago. _

**We are not human.**

They smile, laugh, cry, hate.

_We wear masks to cover our blank faces._

They are beautiful in battle, fast and stealthy, graceful and dangerous.

_We glory in the blood and gore of others._

They have powers to save.

_We have powers to kill._

They were shinobi. But first and foremost, they were human.

**We are not human.**

_**We are monsters.**_

-----------------------------------

**AN:** And so, that marks the end. I can't believe I actually stuck right through it till the final 100 was done. Thank you very much everyone!

I started this drabble collection just to please myself and to anyone who wanted to read it. I never expected 44097 hits, 4 c2s, 28 favs, and 36 alerts. That might not be a lot, but for a drabble collection, it means the world to me. Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

PLEASE: review, and if you do, tell me your top **five** favourites! I love to see which ones people loved the most :)

(My top five: Distasteful, Abandoned, Hero, Cold, and Through the Fire)

I'm glad I've pleased and touched you all with my writing. A gift to share to anyone who wants it :) I dedicate this last chapter and my entire story to everyone person who has read it, even if all they read was just one chapter.

Thank you once again. Hugs and cookies for all.

-Kat


	101. Author's Note

**Hey guys!!!**

**I have awesome news: I found another 100 themes challenge to occupy myself with. My own personal challenge this time though, is to write all chapters in dialect format. **

**Again, requested pairings accepted. The new drabble collection will be called 'Jubilee'. Look out for it in the near future :)**

**-Kat **


End file.
